WHAT IF?
by ColHogan
Summary: Alternate ending to:TWO NAZIS FOR THE PRICE OF ONE. What if events in the original ended differently? This was suppose to be a one-shot, but I was encouraged to expand it.***2010 Bronze PBA Award Winner: Best Story Based on an Episode***
1. Chapter 1

*****2010 Bronze PBA Award Winner: Tied With A General's Revenge For Best Story Based on an Episode*** **

**WHAT IF....?**

An alternate ending to: TWO NAZIS FOR THE PRICE OF ONE. Question: What would have happened if things had ended differently from the way they did in the original episode? I do not own Hogan's Heroes nor it's characters. I just enjoy watching them.

Kinch: "What's the good of staying? You couldn't tell Freitag about the Manhattan Project even if you wanted to."

Carter: "You don't even know what it is."

Hogan: "Well, whatever it is, Freitag knows too much. I'm going to see he never learns more about it."

Newkirk: "You don't mean you're going to...."

Hogan: "Tonight, when he comes to camp."

Kinch: "Suppose someone else has that information?"

Hogan: "No. Freitag's a loner. He's the only one who knows about the project and the tunnel. He's got to be liquidated."

(Scene from TWO NAZIS FOR THE PRICE OF ONE)

* * *

Hogan could feel the slight pressure of the gun in the inner jacket pocket of his brown bomber jacket pressing against him as he followed Schultz from the barracks to the steps of the Kommandant's office. Even though he didn't look around, he could feel the eyes of LeBeau, Carter, Kinch and Newkirk watching his back. They knew what he was planning to do would not only be the end of him in Stalag 13 as Senior POW officer, but as leader of their organization. Hogan put his foot on the bottom step of Klink's office. He touched the part of his jacket where the gun was, trying to feel it's presence in his pocket. He had to do this. He had to do this for his men. The fact that Gruppenfuhrer Freitag knew about his organization as well as the Manhattan Project mattered. Hogan couldn't allow Freitag to gain more information. He slowly put his foot on the next step of Klink's office.

_God, I hope the men will get out after I've done what I have to do. I'm doing this for them. If I let Freitag live, he will come after my men. _Hogan noticed Schultz holding open the door to Klink's office. _Freitag __**has **__to die. _Hogan smiled sadly. He knew he'd probably die today himself. Hochstetter was here in camp as well. And he would not take kindly to having his commanding officer murdered. _But that's okay, _Hogan thought to himself._ If my death gives my men time to get away, I'd gladly sacrifice it._ Taking a deep breath, he walked through the front door and into his place in history.

As Hogan entered the waiting room, he reached inside his bomber jacket, letting his fingers grip the weapon. He was beginning to perspire heavily under his clothes. He had killed before. But not like this. Not in cold blood. _God, please give me the strength to do what must be done!_ He could feel his khaki shirt sticking to his body from the sweat. He reached for the doorknob of the door leading to Klink's inner office when it suddenly opened and he came face-to-face with Hochstetter. "Go right in, Colonel Hogan," he smirked. "Gruppenfuhrer Freitag is waiting."(1) Nodding, Hogan passed him as Hochstetter closed the door behind him. Hogan then saw Klink looking at him, nervously.

"Hogan, I know Freitag likes you. When you meet with him, please put in a good word for me." Hogan nodded as beads of sweat now broke out on his forehead. Klink opened the door to his inner office and allowed Hogan to enter. He then closed the door behind him, leaving the two men alone.

Freitag stood in front of the closed window in Klink's office. He had heard the door open and saw Hogan's reflection in the glass. he then raised the window slightly allowing the cool evening air to enter the room. Smiling cunningly, he then turned away from the window and looked at Hogan. "Well, Colonel Hogan," he said, "We meet again. I said I would see you later today." Freitag approached Klink's desk. "Please have a seat and let's begin with you telling me about the Manhattan Project."

"I'm afraid my plans have changed, sir," Hogan replied, pulling the gun from his pocket. He aimed it at Freitag. "I'm afraid you have to die. You already know about the tunnel and the Manhattan project. I can't risk you finding out more than what you already do. You have to be eliminated."

"Really?" Freitag didn't seem the least bit surprised at the gun in Hogan's hand. "You are a fool, Colonel Hogan. I'm offering you money and a way out of Germany. And you dare to pull a weapon on me? I could have you shot for this!"

"You seem to forget. I'm the one holding the weapon." Hogan walked around the room until he found himself near the open window. He glanced out and saw no-one. yet, something didn't feel right to Hogan. Something was definitely wrong. "Where is your aide, Manheim? I noticed he drove you here."

"I sent Manheim to park the car, Colonel Hogan," Freitag replied calmly. "He wanted to help me question you. But, Manheim is a fool and totally useless!"

Hogan, standing beside the open window, looked outside again. He still felt something was very wrong. He slowly looked around and suddenly gasped as the first bullet fired by a small weapon in Freitag's hand, struck him in his chest. Hogan clutched his chest as the blood spurted through his fingers. Hogan aimed his gun at Freitag's head, but before he could pull the trigger, Freitag fired again, striking Hogan in the chest again. Hogan stumbled as his gun hand began to shake. He fell to his knees as his own weapon fell from his hand. He looked up as Freitag now stood over him. "Did you really think I would allow you to kill me, Colonel Hogan? While it's true I wanted the information you have on the Manhattan Project, I was not willing to simply stand here and allow you to shoot me. Of course, I would have killed you anyway. Did you really think I would pay you fifty-thousand dollars and then let you live?"

Hogan, by now collasped to the floor, was laying on his back. _So this is what dying is like, _Hogan told himself. His final thoughts were of his men. They would mourn his passing for awhile. But they would survive. Freitag looked down and into Hogan's brown eyes. "It's a pity really, Colonel," he said. "You were not as smart as I gave you credit for despite the impressive things you were able to accomplish." He aimed his weapon at Hogan's head.

Just then, the door opened and Freitag'a aide, Manheim, entered. "What has happened?" he asked, taking in the sight before him. "Who shot Colonel Hogan?" he asked. Freitag smiled at him. "I'm afraid you did, Manheim. And now, I'm afraid I shall have to shoot you." With that, Freitag shot Manheim one time in the chest, killing him. He then took his own weapon and put it in Manheim's hand and took Manheim's weapon. He stood and sadly shook his head as the door to Klink's office opened again and Kink, followed by Hochstetter, his own weapon drawn, entered. Klink froze at what he saw.

"What's with all the shooting, Gruppenfuhrer?" Hochstetter asked, looking at his superior.

"A most unfortunate turn of events, Major Hochstetter," Freitag remarked. "Colonel Hogan came in here with a gun preparing to shoot me. My aide, Manheim, must've seen what was taking place from outside, and entered with his own weapon drawn. Colonel Hogan shot him in cold blood, but not before Manheim managed to fire twice, hitting Colonel Hogan both times. I'm afraid both men are dead."

Hochstetter knelt beside Hogan and pressed two fingers against his neck. There was no pulse. Hochstetter reached over and closed Hogan's eyes. He then picked up Hogan's weapon and, looking at it, noticed that it hadn't been fired. He looked at his superior officer and stood up slowly. He tucked the weapon into his belt.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk were standing outside the open window. Carter had tears running freely down his face. LeBeau bit his quivering lower lip and Kinch and Newkirk both fought to control their emotions. Even thought they knew the story Freitag had told was a total lie, they could do nothing about it. Hochstetter woud never be convinced otherwise, and considering his volatile history with Colonel Hogan, would cover Freitag's back. And Klink was totally useless.

"He murdered the Colonel!" whispered Newkirk, shock setting in. "He gunned him down in cold blood, Kinch."

Carter leaned against Kinch who wrapped his arms around the young sergeant's shoulders as Carter cried shamelessly. He could feel Carter's body shaking.

"But what can we do about it, Newkirk," Kinch replied, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Nobody will believe us. And the Colonel did go in there with a weapon."

"I'll show you what I'm gonna do about it, mate!" Newkirk replied as he pulled a pistol of his own from inside his blue RAF jacketjacket and, aiming through the open window, fired repeatedly. "Die you bloody bastard!" he yelled as shot after shot struck Freitag. He fired until his clip was empty. Then, Newkirk dropped the weapon and placed his hands atop his head as a means of surrendering. Hochstetter and several guards appeared from out of nowhere, guns drawn. Newkirk looked at the others. "I couldn't let the Colonel die for nothing," he said. "He deserved better than he got." He looked at Carter as Hochstetter clamped handcuffs on Newkirk's wrists. "Take care of Andrew for me, Kinch," he said. "there's nothing any of you can do for me now. LeBeau, don't worry about me. Help Kinch and Carter as much as possible. I'll be all right." Hochstetter yanked on the Englander's arm, leading Newkirk away. "Kinch, one last thing, mate."

"Yeah, Newkirk?" Kinch whispered, as his tears fell.

"Make sure you write to me mum, dad and sister and tell them what happened to me. And make sure when you write to Colonel Hogan's family, that you tell then what a great man he was, how much he was loved and respected by the men under his command. And that he was the best commanding officer a chap could have."

"I will, Newkirk. I promise." And then Newkirk was gone.

Kinch looked up at the heavens and sighed. He bit his lip. In one night, they had lost their commanding officer and one of their own.

"Don't worry, Newkirk," Kinch said in a taut voice, looking at the heavens. "I'll see that nobody forgets you or the Colonel and what both of you helped accomplish here, and the difference you both made."

(1) This sentence is from the original episode. Using it was not intentional, it's just that it seemed appropriate for purposes of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank El Gringo Loco for his suggestions and ideas thus enabling me to extend this story beyond what I originally planned._

**Chapter 2**

After Newkirk had been arrested and led away by Hochstetter who left orders with his guards to remain at Stalag 13 until his return later, the three remaining members of Hogan's unit stood, stunned, where they were.

Carter wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. His red, wet eyes looked up into Kinch's face. Smiling faintly, the radioman squeezed the younger man's shoulders.

"How you doing, Andrew?" he asked softly. "Feeling any better?"

Carter let out a deep breath. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I guess so. Kinch, we can't leave Newkirk with Hochstetter. We just can't. I mean, once he gets him back to Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg, he'll probably kill him."

Kinch sighed. He knew Carter was right. His mind was already working.

"Oui, mon ami," LeBeau chimed in, wiping the tears off his cheeks. "Colonel Hogan would not want that. We must help him somehow."

Kinch looked at LeBeau and then back at Carter. "I know we have to help Newkirk somehow," he said softly. "We owe it to both him and Colonel Hogan." His face brightened just a bit. "And I think I know how. But we're gonna need the underground's help. C'mon." LeBeau and Carter followed Kinch back to barracks two.

Klink tried avoiding looking at the three bodies lying on the floor of his office, covered with sheets, as he nervously paced back and forth. He still couldn't understand or believe what had happened in the span of an hour or two. Hogan dead. Gruppenfuhrer Freitag dead. And Freitag's aide, Manheim dead. And another prisoner, Newkirk, arrested by the Gestapo for shooting and killing Freitag. Klink massaged his forehead. How was he going to explain this to General Burkhalter? How was he going to explain where Hogan and Newkirk got their weapons? Surely the General would ask. Klink was developing a headache. He could see snowflakes in his future. In fact, he believed he'd be lucky if he was still a Colonel by the time he boarded the train to Stalingrad.

What was that sound? Klink thought he had heard something. He looked around but saw he was alone. He rubbed his forehead again. It must be nerves from being alone in his office with three corpses. He was beginning to think he was losing what little was left of his mind when the door to his office opened and Sergeant Hans Schultz quietly trudged in. The Sergeant briefly glanced at the bodies on the floor before swallowing nervously and turning his attention to the Kommandant. He saluted.

"Herr Kommandant...."

Klink gave him a hasty salute in return. "What is it, Schultz?"

"Herr Kommandant, the guards are here to remove the bodies."

Klink was about to respond when he heard the sound again. It sounded like a low moaning sound. He looked at his Sergeant. "Schultz, did you hear a sound just now?"

Schultz's eyes darted around the office nervously. He had heard it also. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. But where is it coming from?"

Klink threw up his hands. "I don't know. Must be my imagination after what's happened here tonight. Schultz, have the guards...." he stopped speaking when he saw Schultz's eyes widening as he was pointing. His lips were moving but no sound was issuing forth.

"What's wrong with you, dummkopf?" Klink asked. He was in no mood right now. "What are you pointing at?"

Schultz swallowed hard. "Herr Kommandant.....lo...lo....look!"

Klink let his eyes shift to where Schultz was pointing. He saw the arm encased in a leather sleeve and recognized it immediately. Then he saw the fingers on the exposed hand slowly twitch.

Slowly, but unsure, Klink approached the body of Colonel Robert Hogan and, kneeling beside it, pulled back the sheet covering the body. He stared at the American's face. The eyes were closed, and he had the look of death. Klink hesitantly pressed two fingers against Hogan's neck. Gasping, Klink suddenly looked up into Schultz's wide eyes, his own eyes wide with shock.

"Schultz, call for an ambulance right away! Colonel Hogan's still alive!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With LeBeau and Carter standing beside him, Kinch raised the antenna for the radio. He then picked up the microphone.

"Papa Bear to underground. Papa Bear to underground. Come in underground."

"This is Otto, Papa Bear. How can we help you?"

Kinch bit his lower lip. He didn't want to relay the next bit of information, but knew he had no choice. There was a pause as Kinch swallowed. "Colonel Hogan's been shot and killed by a Gestapo General by the name of Freitag. Then one of our men, Corporal Peter Newkirk, shot and killed Freitag. He's been arrested by Major Hochstetter of the Gestapo. Hochstetter's now enroute to Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. We need the underground to perform a roadside ambush and free our man before they reach Hammelburg. Can you do it?"

"We'll take care of everything, Papa Bear," Otto replied solemnly. "And we in the underground grieve with you over the death of Colonel Hogan. He was a great man."

"Thank you, Otto."

"What do you want us to do with your man after we free him?"

"Keep him with the underground until we know what's going to happen here. We may all have to leave here rather suddenly if there's trouble."

"Understood. Underground out."

"Papa Bear out." Kinch sighed momentarily. Then, he got on the microphone again. "Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks."

"This is Goldilocks, Papa Bear," said their contact in London. "What can we do for you?"

"We need a huge favor, Goldilocks," Kinch explained hesitantly. "We need one of your bombers to drop a bomb on Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. Repeat, we need one of your bombers to drop a bomb on Gestapo headquarters in Hamelburg."

There was a moment of silence on the other end before their contact responded. "What is your request based on, Papa Bear?"

"Colonel Hogan was shot and killed tonight by a Gestapo General named Freitag who was then killed by one of our men. We have the underground taking care of the Gestapo entourage enroute to Hammelburg. But, we can't afford to have the Gestapo in Hammelburg come here and possibly sanitize Stalag 13 before we know whether or not we have to evacuate."

"Hold one minute Papa Bear," said the contact. After a long moment, Colonel Wembley's voice came over the microphone. "This is Colonel Wembley, Papa Bear. I understand you want one of our bombers to bomb Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg?"

"That's correct. Will you do it?"

"That seems to be rather extreme, Papa Bear," Wembley remarked. "I mean, we're all rather distressed about Colonel Hogan, but are you certain this is necessary?"

"Absolutely, Goldilocks. Until we know what's going to happen, we can't take the chance the Gestapo might decide to sanitize Stalag 13."

"Can't have that take place," Wembley replied. "All right, Papa Bear. We'll have one of our lads drop a present on Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg in less than twelve hours. And again, our condolences on the death of Colonel Hogan."

"Thank you, sir. Papa Bear out."

"Goldilocks out."

Kinch pushed the microphone away from him, and looked at LeBeau and Carter. He didn't need to say anything. There was an unspoken understanding between them.

"Kinch, if we have to evacuate, there's something we need to do before we leave," said Carter.

Kinch nodded. He knew what Carter was going to say. "We can't leave Colonel Hogan's body here for the Krauts," he said softly. "We need to get him back to the states where he can have a proper military funeral."

"Oui, " LeBeau agreed, swallowing hard. "We cannot leave the Colonel's body in the hands of the filthy Bosche! They would not treat him with respect."

The military ambulance drove through the front gates of Stalag 13, and pulled up outside the Kommandant's office. Two men got out of the front seats and went around the back, opening the door. One of them reached inside and slid a collaspable stretcher out, and then the two men mounted the stairs of Klink's office and went inside. They knocked on Klink's inner office door and entered when Schultz opened the door. Klink was still kneeling beside Hogan. He waved the two men over.

"I will accompany you to the hospital," Klink said. "I want to make sure he receives the best of care."

Placing the stretcher on the floor, the men opened it and locked it in the open position. Then gently, they lifted Hogan onto the stretcher and placed a sheet over him tucking it just under his chin. Lifting the stretcher, they carried him out to the waiting ambulance with Klink, grabbing his topcoat and cap, close behind. He spoke to Schultz as he went out the door. "Schultz, go to barracks two, and inform Colonel Hogan's men that he is still alive and enroute to the hospital. I will inform them of his condition when I return."

Schultz saluted. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." He followed the others out the door, and after watching the ambulance drive off, Schultz headed in the direction of barracks two.

Newkirk sat quietly between Hochstetter and an armed guard in the back seat. He could tell by the dark expression on Hochstetter's face that he was in for it when they arrived at Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. Newkirk was desperate for a cigarette right now, but considering his present situation, all he could do was bury his face in his hands.

Hochstetter smirked at the Englander's discomfort. "Saying your prayers before you die, Englander?" he asked coldly.

Raising his head, Newkirk looked at the Gestapo Major with disdain. "I have nothing to say to you, you bleedin' scum," Newkirk said with some anger. "Your bloody boss murdered Colonel Hogan in cold blood!"

Hochstetter sneered. "Your Colonel Hogan was the greatest enemy Germany had. He got exactly what all enemies of the Fatherland deserve. I'm only sorry I wasn't the one to end his life."

"Why you bleedin'...." Newkirk lunged at the Gestapo Major trying to wrap his hands around the Major's neck, but he was stopped by the armed guard who pressed his pistol against Newkirk's head and cocked it. Hochstetter smirked at the Englander's helplessness.

"Tell me, Newkirk. How did it feel to give your loyalty to someone who is a murderer of innocent Germans and a saboteur as well, hmmm?"

"Even in death, Major, Colonel Hogan is twice the man you are. You aren't even fit to polish his eagles."

"We shall see who is the better man once I get you to Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. You won't have your Colonel Hogan to protect you this time. You belong to me! And by the time I'm through, you will tell me all about Papa Bear and his organization."

Newkirk smirked. "Go to bloody hell!"

Just then, the driver slowed down the car. "Guard up ahead, Major," he said over his shoulder.

Hochstetter leaned forward. "Was ist los?" he asked seeing the armed Gestapo guard standing in the middle of the road holding up his hand stopping the oncoming vehicle. Smiling, the guard approached the back of the car on Hochstetter's side.

"The guard, smiling, tapped on the window. Hochstetter rolled down his window. As he did, the guard suddenly pointed his pistol at the Gestapo Major. From the dense foliage, seven more guards suddenly appeared with weapons drawn. The guard closest to Hochstetter yanked open the door and with his weapon, motioned for Major to get out of the car. The Major did as he was ordered, keeping his hands raised. The guard relieved Hochstetter of his weapon. Then, the guard motioned for Newkirk to exit the vehicle which he did. "Hand me the keys to the cuffs, Major," the guard ordered.

"What? This man is my prisoner."

The guard pressed his weapon against Hochstetter's temple. Swallowing, the Major fished the keys out of his pocket and dropped them into the guard's outstretched hand. The guard motioned to one of the others to keep the Major covered as he hastily unlocked the handcuffs binding Newkirk. The Englander rubbed his sore wrists, glad to be free at last.

"Can you get me back to Stalag 13, mate?" Newkirk asked.

"Not right now," the guard informed him. "We have orders from Papa Bear to keep you in protective custody with the underground until he knows what's happening at the camp." He then motioned for two of the others and informed them to take Newkirk to where he would be safe and contact Papa Bear that his man was safe. Nodding, the two men escorted Newkirk away into the bushes. Then, he turned his attention back to Hochstetter who had a snarl on his face.

"I will see to it that all of you hang for this!" he growled.

The guard smiled. "I don't think so, Major. You see, you must answer for Colonel Hogan."

That said, the underground operatives lined up Hochstetter and his two guards with their backs facing them. Then, the sound of multiple gunfire echoed in the darkness of the night.

Making his way through the thick brush, Newkirk paused and turned in the direction of the gunfire. He swallowed. "What's happening?" he asked the two guards.

"Payback for Papa Bear," was all one of them said.

Newkirk could only look in the direction of the shooting. "Couldn't happen to a nicer guy," he muttered with disdain before continuing on with the two underground operatives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The lower bunk had no sooner dropped over the tunnel entrance, then the door to barracks two burst open, and Schultz entered, seemingly out of breath.

Despite their feelings of grief at the moment, Kinch and LeBeau led Schultz to the bench and waited for him to catch his breath. After a few minutes, the rotund guard was able to speak.

"The Kommandant wants me to tell you that Colonel Hogan is alive and is enroute to the hospital."

WHAT!!!" the three men all said at once, stunned. Then, they all started speaking at once.

Schultz motioned for them to quiet down. "We were waiting for the guards to remove the bodies from the Kommandant's office when I noticed Colonel Hogan's fingers moving and the Kommandant and I both heard moaning. When he checked Colonel Hogan, he discovered he was still alive. He had me call for an ambulance to come and take him to the nearest hospital. The Kommandant went with him to make sure Colonel Hogan received the best care. That is all I know."

Kinch, a smile on his face, let the tears roll down his face unashamedly. "Schultz, that's the best news you could have given us. I love you."

"Oui, mon ami," LeBeau added, also crying. "The Kommandant will make sure the Colonel is well treated so he can get better. He must get well."

"Thanks, Schultz," Carter chimed in, eyes wet with unshed tears, but a smile on his face. "Schultz, do you think Klink might let us go visit the Colonel once he's better? So we can kinda see for ourselves."

"I'm not sure about that, Carter," the rotund guard replied, slowly getting up. "The Kommandant said he would come by once he returned from the hospital. You can ask him when he stops by. But now, I have to get back to my post." He started towards the door. Kinch held it open for him. As Schultz passed him, Kinch slapped him on the back.

"We appreciate you telling us, Schultz. And thank you very much for telling us. Goodnight."

"You're welcome. Gute Nacht."

Kinch closed the door. Letting out a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding, he turned to the others. "My God, the Colonel's alive!" He wiped his face with both hands.

"Oui, mon ami," LeBeau smiled broadly. "And he will get well. You'll see."

Carter smiled as well. "We have to let Newkirk know the great news," he said softly.

Kinch sighed wearily. "We will, Andrew. But first, let's wait until Klink comes and tells us his condition. At least this way we'll have some information for him."

Carter wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Boy, Colonel Hogan's alive. A guy couldn't ask for any better news than that. And LeBeau's right. He'll get better. He will." _He has to get well_, Carter thought. But for now, Carter thought, he would keep that thought to himself.

It was near midnight by the time a very tired Kommandant Klink returned to Stalag 13 and aproached barracks two. He saw the lights were still on, but for once he didn't seem to have a problem with this violation of the camp rules. He knew the men were waiting up for news on Colonel Hogan's condition. He opened the door and noticed Kinch, Carter and LeBeau all seated at the table drinking coffee. Exhausted, Klink slowly sat down on the bench. He looked at each of the men solemnly and saw each of them looking at him for some indication the news would be good. He sighed.

"Schultz told us the good news, Kommandant," Kinch began. "How is the Colonel?"

Klink took off his cap and tossed it on the table. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Colonel Hogan is alive, but lost a lot of blood. They had to give him six pints of blood during surgery to remove the bullets," he said softly.

"How did you manage to convince them of that?" asked LeBeau, raising his eyebrows. "I mean, considering the treatment prisoners-of-war get in German hospitals, why would they even treat him in addition to giving him six pints of blood?"

Klink swallowed nervously. "I saw they weren't going to treat him at all unless he was someone of extreme importance. So, I told them a small white lie so they would treat and care for him."

Kinch's eyes narrowed. "What kind of white lie, Kommandant?" he asked.

"I'd rather not discuss that right now, Sergeant Kinchloe, except to say, I'll have to live with the consequences of telling such a lie."

The men all exchanged worried looks. As bad as this news was, each felt Klink was still withholding something far worse from them.

"But there's something else, isn't there?" asked Kinch fearfully.

"Yes, there is. As of this moment, Colonel Hogan is in a coma. The doctors don't know **when** or even **if** he'll come out of it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The news seemed to hit the trio harder than Klink thought.

"The Colonel's in a coma, Kommandant?" asked Carter softly, his eyes wet with tears. He didn't try to stop them from rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm afraid so, Carter," Klink said sadly. He slowly got to his feet, grabbing his cap off the table.

"Thank you for letting us know Colonel Hogan's condition, Kommandant," Kinch replied softly, still stunned. He pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache began. LeBeau stared at the table and drew circles on it with his finger. He didn't try stopping the tears from falling either.

"I wish I had better news for you," Klink explained. He kept to himself that Hogan being a coma, possibly forever, was paining him as well. He couldn't picture Stalag 13 without the brass young American Colonel. "Under the circumstances, I will forego roll call tomorrow morning," he added. "But I will have Schultz do a head count to be certain all the men are present and accounted for. Is that understood, Sergeant Kinchloe?"

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied staring blankly into space.

"Also, until further notice, you will be acting POW officer."

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied blandly. Right now he didn't seem to care.

As Klink's hand gripped the doorknob....

"Kommandant?" asked Carter.

Klink turned. "Yes, Carter?"

"Sir, can we see Colonel Hogan? I mean Schultz could come along and guard us if you want."

Klink sighed wearily. "I'm afraid that's out of the question, Carter," he said. "However, I will keep you updated on Colonel Hogan's condition. I'm afraid that's the best I can do."

"Yes, sir," Carter replied unhappily. He got up from the table and curled up on his bunk in a fetal position.

Klink looked at the Frenchman who lay his head on his arms on the tabletop. He then noticed Kinch massaging his forehead. Klink sighed. Turning, he approached the table again. "I shouldn't do this," he said, "But I will check with the hospital. Once they tell me Colonel Hogan's condition has improved to the point where he can have visitors, I will permit only you Sergeant Kinchloe, you LeBeau and you Carter, with Schultz guarding you, to visit Colonel Hogan. Perhaps hearing your voices will help bring him out of his coma."

Carter looked up from where he lay on his bunk. "You'd do that for us, Kommandant?" he asked wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Klink turned. "Whatever you might think of me, Carter, I am not uncaring. I'm worried about Hogan as well and it pains me to see him like this. But don't expect me to let any of you go to the hospital all the time."

Kinch looked up. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Just then, the barracks door opened and Schultz, looking anxious, walked in. "Herr Kommandant, I am glad I found you!" he said.

Klink let out a deep breath. "What is it now, Schultz?" he asked.

"Herr Kommandant, I was just informed that there was an ambush on the main road in Hammelburg. Major Hochstetter was on his way to Gestapo headquarters with the prisoner Newkirk, when his car was ambushed. He and his two guards were killed and the prisoner, Newkirk, escaped. It is believed the underground was involved."

Kinch, LeBeau and Carter all looked at each other without Klink or Schultz noticing the look between them.

"What?!" asked Klink, stunned. "Major Hochstetter? Killed by the underground, you say? Are you sure, Schultz?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

"Has Newkirk been found?"

"Not yet, Herr Kommandant."

"Turn loose the dogs, Schultz! And have the guards search for him. If they find Newkirk, I want him brought back here, alive if possible." He saluted Schultz.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz, saluting Klink, turned and hurried out of the barracks with Klink behind him. He closed the barracks door. Carter jumped up, cracked open the door and peeked out. He closed the door after a few minutes. "It's okay. He and Schultz are heading towards his office."

Kinch sighed. "At least we know Newkirk is safe with the underground for now. I just hope he doesn't try to come back here before it's safe."

"Oui," LeBeau added. "With Colonel Hogan in a coma, and Newkirk unable to help due to everybody looking for him, we're kind of short-handed." He looked directly at Kinch. "Any ideas, mon ami?"

"Next thing we have to do is make sure Freitag didn't leave any documents, notes, or any other incriminating evidence behind about the Colonel, the organization or the Manhatten Project. Until we know the answer to that, we're still not out of the woods." He got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Carter.

Kinch hit the upper bedframe and looked at Carter as the lower bunk raised up and the ladder dropped. "I'm gonna contact the underground and ask for Otto to come here and to bring Newkirk with him. This way we can discuss what we need to do about Freitag and let both the underground and Newkirk know the latest about Colonel Hogan at the same time. Carter, keep watch at the door." Kinch stepped over the bedframe and onto the ladder.

"Right, Kinch." Carter cracked open the door and kept watch for unexpected visitors. He turned and looked at LeBeau. "Y'know, LeBeau, I can't stop thinking about Colonel Hogan. I'm really scared. "

"Oui, so am I, Carter."

"I mean, suppose he never wakes up. What do we do then?"

LeBeau sighed wearily. "I don't know, Carter. I honestly don't know. But let's not think negatively. We have to believe the Colonel will come out of his coma soon and recover from the shooting," he said trying to convince himself as well as Carter.

Carter swallowed the lump in his throat. "I am trying to think positively," he said to the Frenchman. "It's just that it's hard. I mean, Newkirk's hiding out with the underground with every Kraut in Germany looking for him. Major Hochstetter's been killed. We've arranged for London to drop a bomb on Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg, and now Colonel Hogan's in a coma. Now you tell me, LeBeau. How's a fella suppose to think positively after all that?"

LeBeau sighed, shrugging. "I wish I could answer you, Carter, but I can't." They both looked around as Kinch reappeared from the tunnel and stepped into the barracks area. He hit the hidden mechansim on the upper bedframe and watched the ladder rise and lower bunk drop down.

"LeBeau, I've arranged for Otto and Newkirk to meet you at the regular rendezvous place in one hour. You better get ready. Remember, bring them both here."

Oui. Right away, Kinch," LeBeau hurried to his locker to change clothes.

"Kinch, what are we gonna do about Colonel Hogan?"

The radioman looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean, Andrew?" he asked. "Until he comes out of his coma, there's nothing we can do about the Colonel."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then I'm afraid I don't understand what you're asking me."

"I guess what I'm asking is what do we do if he never wakes up?"

Kinch let out a deep breath. He really didn't want to think about that possibility. Not now. Not ever. But until Carter mentioned it, he realized it was something that had to be considered. What if the Colonel never came out of his coma? What if he died? What if....? Kinch pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about this right now, if at all. He looked at Carter.

"I can't answer that, Carter," he said, hoping the young sergeant wouldn't pursue it. "Let's just hope we never have to find out."

"Kinch, I want us to see the Colonel. Tonight. I want him to know we're here for him and that we're pulling for him."

"You heard what Klink said. He told us when the hospital said the Colonel was well enought to have visitors, he'd let us visit him with Schultz going with us."

"I don't want to wait for whenever that'll be, Kinch," Carter said seriously. "I want us to visit him tonight. He needs to know we're okay. I mean, we won't tell him about Newkirk being arrested or anything like that, or about Hochstetter being killed. But I want us to see him. **I** need to see him, Kinch. I need to know he's really alive and we're not just being told that he is."

Kinch sighed wearily. Finally, he put a hand on Carter's shoulder. "Okay, Andrew. You're right. After Newkirk and Otto leave, we'll find a way to sneak into the hospital and see Colonel Hogan."

LeBeau approached the duo. He had changed into black pants and a black turtleneck sweater and was holding a pistol in one hand. His face was smeared with black oil from the stove to camouflage his face. "Are we going to visit the Colonel, mon ami?" he asked Kinch.

"Yes, LeBeau. I'll come up with some idea as to how to get into the hospital and see the Colonel."

LeBeau checked his watch. "I better get going." He and Kinch walked towards the double bunk. Kinch slapped the upper bedframe and both men watched the lower bunk go up. "Be careful, Louie," Kinch said. "There's bound to be extra security out tonight, and Klink's got his guards and the dogs out as well."

"I'm not worried about the dogs," LeBeau remarked as he climbed over the lower bedframe an onto the ladder. "I smell different from the guards."

"Just be careful and get back here safely with Otto and Newkirk."

"I'll be back before you know it," LeBeau remarked, climbing down the ladder. Kinch hit the upper bedframe again and watched the lower bunk drop down.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Louie," Kinch said in a low voice so nobody else would hear. "Don't let me down."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kinch paced back and forth nervously while Carter sat at the table watching him. It had been nearly two hours since LeBeau left to meet Otto and Newkirk and as yet had not come back. Kinch looked at his watch.

"Take it easy, Kinch," Carter said softly. "LeBeau's all right. He's just running late is all. I mean, there are a lot of patrols out there as well as Klink's guards and the dogs."

Kinch rubbed the back of his neck, yet, kept pacing. "I know, I know. It's just that with all that's happened, I can't help but worry." He chuckled. "I don't know how the Colonel stands it."

Just then, the lower bunk raised and the ladder dropped. LeBeau, climbing up the ladder, stepped over the lower bedframe and into the barracks. He was followed by Otto, and behind him, Newkirk. Carter jumped up and gave his friend a bear hug which was returned by the Englander happily. Newkirk then shook hands with Kinch who smiled affectionately. The radioman shook hands with Otto and motioned for both to have a seat at the table. LeBeau promptly poured both men cups of coffee before he went to change back into his uniform.

"I've missed you mates," Newkirk said softly. "I wish I could ruddy well come back to Stalag 13. I mean, we need each other right now. Especially since Colonel Hogan...." he didn't finish as he hung his head.

"Newkirk, we have some news we thought you'd like to hear." said Kinch, sitting down at the table beside Newkirk.

"Yeah? What's that then? I'm not gonna be shot by the Gestapo?"

"No. Colonel Hogan's alive."

Newkirk could ony stare at Kinch wide eyed. After a moment, his eyes narrowed. "That's not funny, Kinch. Not bloody funny at all."

"I'm serious. Schultz came in here a few hours ago and told us that the Colonel was still alive and that Klink had an ambulance take him to the hospital in town. He went with the ambulance to make sure the Colonel got proper care. In fact, Klink left here about an hour ago."

Newkirk slowly got to his feet. Rubbing the back of his neck, he slowly began to pace. "The Gov'nor's alive? Really alive?"

"Yeah, he is." Kinch, lowering his eyes, looked down at his clasped hands. His look didn't escape Newkirk. He stopped pacing, and slowly sat back down.

"Kinch, what aren't you telling me?"

"Klink told us the the Colonel lost a lot of blood and had surgery to remove the bullets. They had to give him six pints of blood. But the thing is, the Colonel's in a coma and the doctors don't know when or if he'll come out of it."

Newkirk swallowed hard at the news. "Coma? The Gov'nor?"

Kinch didn't answer. He only nodded.

Newkirk didn't know how to respond to the news about Hogan. On the one hand he was grateful and thrilled that his commanding officer was alive. But on the other hand, he was shattered to learn that the Colonel was in a coma and may not come out of it. God he needed a cigarette badly right now. But, as he didn't have one, he just took a drink of coffee.

Kinch now looked at Otto. "Otto, we're not sorry about Hochstetter. He would've been a danger to us and the Colonel the minute he found out he was still alive. London's gonna drop a bomb on Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg in less than six hours. Hopefully, that will create enough chaos with whatever Gestapo is left to keep them off our backs and the Colonel's."

"I agree," said Otto. "I will pass along the news about Colonel Hogan when I get back. Now, what did you need to see me about?"

Kinch looked at Carter and then at LeBeau who was now standing watch at the door. "We need the underground to find out if this Freitag had any notes, documents or other incriminating evidence in his headquarters in Berlin regarding the Colonel, his operation or a top secret project called the Manhattan Project. If he does, they have to be destroyed."

"We'll be glad to help in anyway we can," said Otto seriously.

"We can't help with an attack on Gestapo headquarters in Berlin. It's too far away for us to get to and still get back here in time for roll call. Therefore, we're gonna need you and some of your men to carry it out for us. You'll have to launch an attack on Gestapo headquarters in Berlin. "

LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk all looked at Kinch with stunned expressions.

"You're balmy, mate," Newkirk remarked. "You'd need a bazooka to take out that building."

"That's what I had in mind, Newkirk," Kinch replied with a faint grin. His eyes shifted to Otto. "I know there's one in the camp arsenal. Does the underground have one?"

Otto allowed himself a slight grin. "If you're asking if we have a panzerfaust, yes, we do. In fact, we have two or three of them. What do you have in mind?"

"You're gonna need one of those panzerfaust's to take out Freitag's headquarters in Berlin. Also, you're gonna need to use some incendiary devices and some high explosives to make absolutely sure there is nothing left and that nobody survives."

"Mon ami," said LeBeau softly with concern on his face. "Are you sure about this? It sounds like an awfully drastic step to take."

"I know, LeBeau. But really, there is no choice. If Freitag has any documentation on us or the Manhattan Project, we could all find ourselves in front of a firing squad. Colonel Hogan would probably never leave the hospital alive even if he should recover from his injuries. Also, with Hochstetter dead, don't you think the Gestapo higher ups are gonna surround Stalag 13 with what Hochstetter called his 'ring of steel.' They could end up sanitizing this entire camp."

"Sanitizing?" asked Carter, puzzled.

"He's right," said Otto. "Sanitizing means they would come into Stalag 13 and kill everyone. Guards and prisoners alike, and level this camp to the ground. There would be nothing left."

Kinch's eyes shifted from Otto to LeBeau and then to Carter." Any questions?" he asked. When nobody said anything, Kinch nodded. He got up and shook hands with Otto. "We're sorry we have to dump all this on the underground, but with several of Hochstetter's watchdogs still in camp, we have to be extremely careful with our movements. I hope you understand?"

"Don't worry about it. I will contact the underground in Berlin and let them know what they are to do. We will take care of everything. You just take care of Colonel Hogan and keep him alive and safe."

"We'll do our best." Kinch looked over his shoulder. "Baker, take Otto down to the radioroom, will you. Let him contact the Berlin branch of the underground. Then, have him wait down there for a few. I need to discuss something with Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau for a moment."

"Right away, Kinch. This way," the young sergeant who backed up Kinch on the radio remarked. He led Otto to the double bunk bed and pressed the hidden mechanism. After they were gone, Kinch faced the trio.

"Newkirk, we've come up with a plan to allow us to visit Colonel Hogan in the hospital tonight. Klink says that when the hospital says the Colonel is able to have visitors, he'll see that Schultz takes me, Carter and LeBeau to see him. But we don't want to wait. We intend to see him tonight. We want to make sure he's really alive and that we're not just being told he is as a means of getting us to lower our guard."

"Count me in, mate," said an eager Newkirk."What have you got in mind?"

"First, I'm not sure you should even be involved in this. I mean, it could be dangerous for you to possibly be seen in town. But, knowing how you feel about Colonel Hogan, the decison is yours."

Newkirk didn't have to think twice. "I'm in. Besides, nothing is more important than making sure the Gov'nor's alive. Maybe us visiting him will help bring him out of his coma."

Kinch smiled. "I thought you'd say that. What we plan on is for you and Carter to impersonate Gestapo officers. LeBeau will be a private. You'll all go to the hospital to check on your very important Allied prisoner. If anybody asks, you are making sure that he stays alive since he has agreed to join the Third Reich and he was wounded by his fellow prisoners who found out he was switching sides and tried to kill him."

LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk all exchanged looks before looking back at Kinch.

"What about you, mon ami," asked LeBeau softly. "I'm sure you want to see the Colonel as well."

Kinch sighed. "I wish I could, Louie. But there's no way I can pass for German. And besides, someone has to mind the store. Just make sure you give Colonel Hogan my regards."

"Count on it, mate," said Newkirk. "When do we leave?"

Kinch looked at his watch. "You'd better go now. It's after visiting hours, but since you'll be dressed as Gestapo, you shouldn't have any trouble. But if you do, call the switchboard in the tunnels. General Kinchmeyer will straighten everything out for you. Oh, and Newkirk..."

"Yeah, mate?"

"Take Otto with you. He can be plainsclothes Gestapo. And after all of you leave the hospital, Newkirk, I want you to return to your hideout with Otto. It's not safe for you to stay here until we can figure out what to do and things calm down."

Newkirk sighed wearily. "I understand. Just make sure you drop old Newkirk a message from time to time so I know what's going on with you guys and the Colonel. I want to help anyway I can regardless." He shook hands with Kinch before he and the others disappeared down the ladder and into the tunnel where Otto was waiting. They explained what they were to do. Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter quickly changed into Gestapo uniforms, Carter a Major, LeBeau a private and Newkirk a captain. Otto quickly donned the red Gestapo armband with the swastika emblazoned on it.

LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk all felt badly that Kinch couldn't come with them to see the Colonel, but they understood the reasoning behind it. Then, each man slowly climbed the ladder leading to the emergency tunnel entrance disguised as a tree stump in the woods outside camp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kinch sat at the radio reading a magazine. Or giving the appearance he was. He figured he'd read one sentence at least ten times already, and still had no idea what it was he was reading about. He checked his watch for must have been the umpteenth time since the others had left. He had Baker watching the door in the barracks just in case they would have visitors. Tossing the magazine on the table, Kinch sighed and rubbed his eyes. He let his mind wander to his commanding officer.

He wondered how the Colonel really was. Would he wake up? Would he recover? He wished he could have gone with the others. Kinch wanted to go with the others in the worst way, but knew it was not possible for one reason. His skin color. And while the color of his skin didn't matter to Hogan, LeBeau, Newkirk and Carter, it did to others. But he knew the others would let the Colonel know that he sent his thoughts and prayers even if he couldn't be there in person. He would have to be content with that. But still, Kinch told himself, he would have given anything to be able to be there in person for the Colonel.

Kinch let his mind wander some more to the underground's pending assault on Gestapo headquarters in Berlin which would take place before long as would London dropping a bomb on Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. Kinch could only hope these attacks would not only reduce the number of Gestapo to practically none, or wipe them out completely. Either way, Kinch figured these attacks would take the pressure off of them and protect the Colonel. It would also, if successful, eliminate a deadly enemy or badly cripple their effectiveness. Sighing again, Kinch picked up his magazine and resumed reading.

Carter and Otto walked into the hospital in town with Newkirk and LeBeau behind them. They carefully watched everyone they saw so at the first sign of trouble they could be able to make a hasty exit. Finally, Otto pointed to the nurses' station. They carefully approached. It had been decided that Carter would do the talking and, if necessary, would defer to Otto. The pretty dark-haired nurse looked up at the four men standing in front of her. "Guten morgen," she said, smiling.

Carter smiled warmly at her. He touched the bill of his cap. "Guten morgen, fraulein," he said. "I am Major Scheider. This is Captain Pruss and Colonel Seibel. I realize we are here quite early, but we have come to check on a patient of yours." He glanced partly over his shoulder. "Captain, what is his name?"

Newkirk pulled a small notebook from his inner jacket pocket and flipped it open. "Hogan, Herr Major. A Colonel Hogan." Flipping the notebook closed, he stuck it back inside his jacket.

"Just a minute," she replied checking her records. "Here it is. Hogan." Her eyes looked at the four men standing in front of her for a moment. "Please wait a moment." She left her place behind the desk and, walking down the hall, stopped and spoke with an older man with greying hair, glasses and wearing a white coat. She handed the man the chart she had pulled from her records and then pointed to the four men standing at the nurses' station.

Newkirk's eyes darted around the area seeking an alternate escape route if needed. "I hope this bloke's the ruddy doctor," he mumbled under his breath. "If he isn't we better get outta here and fast."

The grey-haired man in the white coat approached the four. He held out his hand towards Carter who shook it. He then shook hands with Otto. "I am Doctor Prust. I understand from the nurse you gentlemen are interested in Colonel Hogan. May I ask why? What does the Gestapo want with him?"

"Doctor, the Gestapo is not in the habit of telling people what they want with someone. We would like to see the patient."

Prust folded his arms. "I'm afraid I can't permit that unless you can tell me what this is about."

Carter looked at Otto who nodded. Carter then looked at the doctor. "Doctor, we understand that a Luftwaffe Colonel by the name of Wilhelm Klink came to the hospital with Colonel Hogan when he was brought in. Is that correct?"

"I believe it is. I was on duty when Colonel Hogan was brought in. He was bleeding profusely from two bullet wounds in his chest. We operated immediately and had to give him six pints of blood."

Carter and Otto both feigned surprise. "Six pints of blood?" asked Otto. "How long was he in surgery, doctor?"

Prust looked again at the chart. "He was in surgery for nearly four hours."

"And what is his condition now? Will he recover?" asked Otto, folding his arms.

"I don't know. There is hope. But there's still the chance he could die. The next seventy-two hours will tell. We've given him one of the sulfa drugs which will prevent any infection. Right now he's in a coma. We don't know when or if he'll come out of it. Hopefully he will."

"I see," said Carter. "Doctor, this man is very important to the Third Reich. As you said, hopefully he will recover. However, right now, we would like to see the patient. Should you refuse, the Gestapo can make things rather unpleasant for you." Carter smirked when he said this last sentence.

The doctor swallowed nervously. "Follow me, gentlemen," he said as he turned and walked down the long hall. The men were well aware of all the eyes watching them as they passed. Finally, the doctor opened a door on his left. With his hand on the doorknob, he glanced back at the others. "You know, Major. Now that I think about it, that's almost the same thing Colonel Klink said about Colonel Hogan."

"Really?" Otto remarked. "How interesting."

"Ja. Just out of curiosity, Major. Why is this American so important to the Third Reich if I may ask?"

"You may not ask, doctor," Carter admonished him sternly. "Now, we would like to see the prisoner."

Prust opened the door and stood aside, allowing the men to enter. As they did, Otto remained outside, declining to go inside with the others. "Herr Major, why don't you, the Captain and the guard go inside. I will wait out here."

Carter smiled at Otto. "Danke, Colonel. We will not be long. Then we can leave."

"Jawohl, Herr Major."

As Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk entered the room, the doctor closed the door to give them some privacy. Otto leaned against the wall opposite the door.

The trio stood motionless for a moment taking in the sight before them. Colonel Hogan lay in a large bed with a clear plastic sheet suspended over the bed and tucked beneath the mattress. To his men, the Colonel looked as if he was in a transparant cocoon. He had an intravenous line running from his arm to a bottle hanging from a pole. The men all looked at each other, somewhat thrown by the sight.

"Go on, Carter," Newkirk whispered, pushing Carter forward. The young sergeant slowly advanced to the side of the bed with the others behind him. They stared at the unconcious man in the bed.

Carter bit his lip to control his emotions. He wanted to cry, but realized this was not the place. When he was back at camp he would let it out. He glanced back at the Frenchman and saw him swallow hard as he struggled to keep it together. Newkirk let out a deep breath.

"Do you think he knows we're here?" asked LeBeau, his voice cracking.

"I sure hope so," said Carter. He studied the zipper on the side of the oxygen tent. He reached for it but was stopped by Newkirk.

"What do you think you're doing, Andrew?" Newkirk glanced over his shoulder at the closed door. "Suppose you get caught? Besides, how do you know unzipping that thing won't create a problem for the Colonel or set off some kind of alarm or something?"

"I remember my best friend's great grandmother being in one of these oxygen tents when she was sick. I used to see the nurses unzip the side to they could make contact with her." But he did not move to touch the zipper. Instead, he sat down in the chair beside the bed, and reached underneath the oxygen tent. He gripped Hogan's hand tightly with his.

"Colonel, we're all here. Newkirk, LeBeau and me, Carter. Kinch couldn't come, but he asked us to tell you he sends his best and he'll say a prayer for you. We all will. We're all okay. As okay as we can be since, you know what. You just gotta get better, Colonel. You gotta come back to us. We need you. Things just aren't the same without you. Heck, Schultz even misses you." He looked over his shoulder at the others. "Either of you guys want to say anything to the Colonel?" he asked.

"I do, mon ami," said LeBeau, stepping forward.

"I gotta go now, Colonel. Louie wants to say something to you." Carter got up and let LeBeau have the chair. The Frenchman held Hogan's hand in both of his.

LeBeau murmured something in French that nobody understood all the while never letting his eyes leave Hogan's face hoping there would be some indication the Colonel was hearing them speak to him. But there was no movement by Hogan. "Come back to us, Colonel," he said finally. Then, he glanced at Newkirk who sat down once LeBeau got up.

Newkirk gripped Hogan's hand in his. "Gov'nor, I've never been very good with me emotions, but here goes. You gotta fight. Things are bloody dull around camp without you. Otto's outside. He sends his best as does the underground. You gotta get well. We miss you, sir. That's pretty much all I have to say, Colonel. We'll try to visit you again soon. As soon as old Klink lets us anyway. We have to go now, Colonel. You know how it is when we stay too long someplace." He released Hogan's hand and made sure the part of the oxygen tent they had moved was back in place again before he got up.

"You think he heard any of what we said?" asked Carter, swallowing hard.

"I'm sure he probably did, Andrew," Newkirk replied. "At least I hope he did."

"Let's go," said LeBeau. "We can't afford to be in here too long or we'll arouse suspicion."

Reluctantly, the trio walked towards the door. As Newkirk gripped the doorknob, the trio gave a look at their commanding officer one last time. Then, they all walked out the door, closing it behind them. They were somewhat relieved to see Otto alone in the hallway. They needed the time to gather themselves together in case the doctor returned.

"Where's the doctor?" asked Carter.

"He had to take a telephone call. He said he'd be right back. How is the Colonel?"

"Hard to say," said Newkirk. "He's so pale. He's got a bloody intravenous in his arm. And they have him in a bloody oxygen tent. Frankly, mate, I'm more scared now than I was before I came here."

"You want to go say hello to the Colonel?" offered LeBeau.

"That's all right," said Otto. "It was more important for you three to see him."

Just then the doctor returned. "Well gentlemen, did you find all is well with the patient?"

"Why is he in an oxygen tent, doctor?" asked Carter. "Is his condition worse than we were led to believe?"

"Not at all. Colonel Hogan has undergone major surgery and was having a bit of trouble breathing on his own. I don't believe he will need it for very long. It's just until he can breathe easier."

Carter nodded. "I see. And the intravenous?"

"He is being given sugar water to keep him going, Herr Major."

"You mentioned he is being given sulfa drugs to fight infection. Why is he not being given penicillin?"

Prust seemed almost shocked by the question. "We have a very small supply of penicillin here, Herr Major. It is extremely difficult to obtain. And what little we have on hand we must reserve for extreme emergencies. Colonel Hogan is responding quite nicely to the sulfa drugs he is being given. He's also receiving round-the-clock care and his vitals such as pulse, temperature and blood pressure are being constantly monitored. And finally, we're also checking nerve conductivity, meaning reflexive response using painful stimuli such as pins. "

Carter allowed his anger to show. "I see. Doctor, let me leave you with this warning. Should this patient not respond to these sulfa drugs, you will then treat this patient with penicillin. I told you he is a very important man to the Third Reich. I would hate to tell the Fuhrer you are not doing all you can to save this man. And I trust you wouldn't want to upset the Fuhrer."

"Not at all, Herr Major," Prust said nervously.

"Danke, doctor," Carter replied with a smug grin. He held out his hand. He and Prust shook hands. "And danke for allowing us to see the patient for ourselves. We will now take our leave of you. But the Gestapo will be keeping an eye on Colonel Hogan's condition. When he is well enough, we will want to question him about what happened to him."

"You know, Major. You're the second person in the last two hours who inquired about what happened to Colonel Hogan."

Carter and Newkirk looked at each other, then at Prust.

"Exactly who else has been inquiring as to the Colonel's condition?"

"That phone I had to take while you were with the prisoner. It was from a General Burkhalter of the Luftwaffe. He wanted to know if Colonel Hogan was concious and I told him the Colonel was in a coma. But he is on his way here even as we speak."

LeBeau, Carter, Newkirk and Otto all looked at each other. Carter checked his watch. "We'd like to stay and speak with the General, but the Captain, the Colonel and I have an early staff meeting to attend, and we are already late. So, Auf Wiedersehen, doctor. Guten morgen."

The four men exited the hospital quickly and were just climbing into their stolen car when they spotted Burkhalter's staff car pulling into the hospital lot. They watched the large General get out of his vehicle and march right past their car without noticing them and into the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk having returned to Stalag 13, hastily changed back into their uniforms. Kinch, having emerged quietly from the radioroom when he heard the alarm they had installed months ago to alert them of intruders, leaned against the dirt wall, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Any problems?' he asked.

"Not once we were there," said LeBeau. "But as we were leaving we almost ran into General Burkhalter coming in."

"Burkhalter? What was he doing there? He didn't see you, did he?"

"Not at all, mate. He just missed us by a minute or two. The doctor in charge of the Gov'nor said the General phoned telling him he was coming to the hospital. He had asked him about what happened to the Colonel. That was when we decided we'd better get out of there."

"How's the Colonel?" Kinch asked, the pain of not being able to go still evident in his eyes.

"He's so pale, Kinch," said LeBeau sadly. "They have him in an oxygen tent with an intravenous tube running from his arm to a bottle hanging from a pole beside the bed. He just laid there not moving or anything. We're not even sure he heard us talk to him."

"The doctor, his name is Prust. He said Colonel Hogan had been in surgery for about four hours and had been given six pints of blood. They're also giving him a sulfa drug to prevent infection. Blimey, I almost forgot. You shoulda seen that doctor's face when Carter asked him why he was using sulfa drugs instead of penicillin with the Colonel. I thought the doctor's eyes were gonna jump right out of his ruddy head. He was right scared, he was."

"Penicillin's in short supply, Newkirk," Kinch replied. "I mean, the military's the only one who really has a ready access to it."

"They're also monitoring his pulse, blood pressure and temperature. And he's getting round-the-clock care. They're also checking his reflexes periodically. We each talked with the Gov'nor for a short spell as we couldn't stay too long without arousing suspicion."

"We also sent your best to the Colonel, Kinch. I'm sure he understood why you couldn't come."

"I know he does, LeBeau. But it makes me angry that all the times he's spent with me when I've been sick or injured, I can't be with him when he needs me to be there with the rest of you." He sighed. "Thanks for relaying my message to him, though."

"Oh, before I forget," Newkirk said suddenly. "We found out something interesting while talkin' with the doctor."

Kinch raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What's that?"

"Seems that Old Blood 'n Guts Klink told the doctor that Colonel Hogan was an important man to the Third Reich. The bloody doctor inquired why that was, and Carter told him that the Gestapo didn't have to supply anwers about things like that. God, it was a bloody beautiful performance to watch."

Kinch smiled faintly. "Sounds like old Klink laid the foundation for Colonel Hogan to receive the best medical treatment possible by making believe the Colonel had defected to the other side. From what you just told me, sounds like you further emphasized that point with this doctor."

Newkirk checked his watch. He looked at the other three. "You blokes better hurry," he sighed. "Roll call's gonna be in about two hours."

"It's okay, Newkirk," Carter replied, slipping into his battered-looking leather jacket. "Klink said he would forego roll call this morning and just have Schultz do a head count." He looked sadly at the Englander. "Can't you at least come upstairs and have breakfast with us before you have to leave?"

Newkirk, smiling, laid a hand on Carter's shoulder. He glanced at Kinch and then at Carter."I'd like to mate, but I can't. It wouldn't be safe." He sighed again as he extended his hand to Kinch. "Otto and I had better get going while it's not quite daylight yet."

Just then, there was a series of loud explosions that rocked the tunnels causing dirt and dust to fly. All the men looked around, nervously. Kinch smiled suddenly. "I believe that was London dropping a bomb on Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg," he said. There was excited chatter and congratulations going around.

"Well, mates, I'd better get going before old Schultzie comes by," Newkirk remarked quietly as he and Otto started to leave. Kinch suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "We still have almost two hours before Schultz shows up, Newkirk. Why don't you and Otto join us for breakfast before you have to leave."

Newkirk, smiling widely, looked at Otto who nodded, a smile on his face as well. "Otto and I would be honored, mate."

General Burkhalter, his hands clasped behind his back, stared down at the unconcious man inside the oxygen tent. "You say you have no idea when or if he'll come out of his coma, Doctor Prust?"

"That is correct, Herr General. A coma is a waiting game. That's all we can do for now, is wait. Other than that, his vitals and reflexes are both good. The sulfa drug we have given him to fight any infection seems to be doing the job so far. Of course, if for some reason the sulfa drug doesn't work, I have been ordered to use penicillin to fight any infection."

Burkhalter's head suddenly snapped around on his thick neck. "Penicillin? Ordered by whom?!"

"By the Gestapo, Herr General. By a Major Scheider and a Colonel Seibel. They said they want to question this man about what happened to him."

Burkhalter's eyes narrowed. "Major Scheider and Colonel Seibel? I don't recognize those names at all. What did these men look like?"

"I'm sorry, Herr General. But I really didn't pay much attention to their looks. I was concerned only with their words. "

"Doctor, there are five men dead, including a Gestapo Major. A prisoner who was in custody for one of those killings is missing. And apparently this man is the only one who can supply answers to many questions. I refuse to allow the Gestapo to get their hands on him before I have a chance to question him myself. Doctor, the minute Colonel Hogan regains conciousness and can answer questions, I want you to contact me at Luftwaffe headquarters in Berlin. Is that understood?!"

"Ja, Herr General. But, Herr General, what if the Gestapo gets here first when he regains conciousness?"

"Then stall them! I don't care how! Just stall them! Do not let them talk to him! Understood?"

"Jawohl, Herr General."

"Good."

Just then, a pretty blonde nurse looked into the room. "Excuse me, but there is a phone call for General Burkhalter. You can take it at the desk, General."

"Thank you, my dear," Burkhalter replied, smiling from ear-to-ear as he and the doctor followed her from Hogan's room to the front desk. Burkhalter picked up the phone. "General Burkhalter here. Heil Hitler." The smile on his face suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a shocked expression. "I see. Any survivors? I see. Thank you for informing me. Heil Hitler." He hung up the phone and stared blankly into space. The expression on his face caused Prust to become concerned.

"Herr General," he said gently, placing a hand on Burkhalter's shoulder. "What is wrong? Can I help?"

Burkhalter slowly turned to face the doctor. "That was my aide in Luftwaffe headquarters. "Thirty minutes ago, the Allies dropped a bomb on Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. The entire building's been demolished and the fire is burning out-of-control. There are bound to be numerous fatalities and injuries. You and your staff must be prepared."

"We will be, Herr General." Then as an afterthought. "General, what about Colonel Hogan? After what you've told me, if there are survivors and they discover he is alive and here, well, I can't vouch for his safety."

"I understand. I will see that two guards are sent here and posted outside his room immediately. From this moment on nobody is to enter Colonel Hogan's room without written authorization. He must be kept alive until he can answer questions! Understood?!"

"Jawohl, Herr General."

"Good." Burkhalter picked up the receiver and asked to be immeidatetly connected to Stalag 13. After a moment or two. "Klink? General Burkhalter. Now listen carefully. Klink, shut up and listen." Burkhalter rolled his eyes towards the heavens. "I realize this is asking alot of you, but I want you to send two of your best men to the hospital in Hammelburg immediately. Stop your whining and listen! I need them to stand guard outside Colonel Hogan's room at the hospital. A few minutes ago an Allied plane dropped a bomb on Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. There are bound to be injuries. But as the injured will be brought here, Colonel Hogan's safety cannot be guaranteed. Good. I will wait here until your guards arrive and I will instruct them on what to do. No Klink, I don't need you here. There is enough confusion taking place already. Auf Wiedersehen, Klink." Burkhalter hung up without giving Klink a chance to respond again. The General felt a massive headache beginning right behind his eyes. Rubbing his forehead, he silently wished for the unconcious man in the oxygen tent to come out of his coma soon and give him some answers.

The gang had returned to the tunnels after breakfast to say goodbye to Newkirk and Otto before they climbed up the ladder to the emergency tunnel entrance. Looking at Carter's sad face, Newkirk patted him on the shoulder. "Cheer up, Andrew. Peter Newkirk is a survivor. You'll see. Everything will turn out okay. Gotta go, mates." He climbed up the ladder followed by Otto. Once they were both gone, Carter shoved his hands in his pockets and looked sad. Both Kinch and LeBeau felt sorry for the young sergeant. First this business with Colonel Hogan and now, Carter was deprived of the company of his best friend. It really wasn't fair.

"Kinch?" it was Baker approaching. "I was listening on the coffee pot, and heard Klink receive a phone call from Burkhalter about the Allies dropping a bomb on Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. Seems they're taking any wounded survivors to the same hospital that Colonel Hogan's in. Burkhalter asked Klink to send two of his best guards to the hospital to stand guard outside the Colonel's room."

"What for?" asked Carter, puzzled.

"My guess. Burkhalter probably suspects that once these wounded Gestapo find out Colonel Hogan's in the same hospital, that one of them might try and kill him for revenge over what's happened."

"We must do something!" LeBeau uttered excitedly. "Klink's guards can't be trusted to guard the water tower."

Kinch turned to face Baker. "Baker, contact the underground. Ask to speak with Lancelot. Tell him we need two of the biggest, most muscular and meanest looking men they have and for the three of them to come through the emergency tunnel as soon as possible. And add that if we're not here when they arrive, to wait. We'll be down right after roll call."

"Right, Kinch," Baker hurried away to send the mesaage.

"What have you got in mind, mon ami?" asked a puzzled LeBeau.

"We're gonna replace Klink's two guards with two agents from the underground. At least this way we'll know the Colonel will be safe just in case."

"Wow," said Carter admiringly. "You sure think like Colonel Hogan," he said.

Kinch smiled, a bit embarrassed by the compliment. "Thank you, Andrew. But all I'm doing is trying to hold down the fort until the Colonel gets back. I can't do half the things he does."

Lebeau playfully hit Kinch in the arm. "Don't sell yourself short, Kinch," he said. "You are a very good second-in-command to the Colonel."

"You sure are," Carter agreed. "Other than the Colonel, nobody else could keep this unit running, that's for sure. I know I sure couldn't."

"Oui. Neither could I."

Kinch's eyes misted over from the praise. "Thanks." He checked his watch. "We'd better get upstairs. Schultz'll be here in about 45 minutes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Schultz burst through the barracks door ten minutes after Kinch, LeBeau, Carter and Baker were back in the barracks and Kinch had hit the hidden mechanism. And except for Baker, the others were all seated at the table drinking coffee. Schultz went around the barracks counting each prisoner and was pleased to find all were accounted for. Finishing his count, Schultz approached the table.

"And how are you boys today?" he asked, trying to sound cheerful so as not to upset Hogan's men.

"Colonel Hogan's in the hospital and we can't even visit him until who knows when. Newkirk is in a Gestapo jail and we have no idea how he is. How do you think we feel, Schultz?" asked LeBeau, sounding annoyed. He rolled his eyes at the guard.

"Yeah, Schultz," Kinch added. "How would you feel if the Kommandant were in the hospital and you weren't allowed to see him, and your best friend was in a Gestapo prison after being arrested."

Schultz sighed. "Well, I...." he began.

"We don't want to hear it, Schultz, whatever it is," said Carter. "We just want to know that Newkirk's all right and we want to see Colonel Hogan. I mean, we only have yours and the Kommandant's word that he's alive."

"Yeah, that's right, Schultz," LeBeau looked up at the Sergeant. "How do we know we're being told the truth? You and Klink could be saying the Colonel's alive just to keep us in line."

"You know better than that, LeBeau." Schultz protested. "We would not kid you boys about something as serious as what happened to Colonel Hogan. But, as far as Newkirk is concerned, I do have some news you might be interested in."

The trio looked up at him. "And what would that be, Schultz?" Kinch asked.

"Last night, after Newkirk was arrested by Major Hochstetter and the Gestapo, the Major's car was ambushed by the underground. Major Hochstetter and two guards were shot and killed."

The men all looked at each other, stunned. "What about Newkirk?" asked Carter nervously.

"Nein," said the rotund guard. "Newkirk escaped with the aid of the underground. He is probably on his way to England right now. But, the Kommandant has the guards and the dogs out searching for him just in case."

"You mean Newkirk's gone, Schultz?" asked Carter, looking completely desolate. "Like for good?"

"I'm afraid so, Carter. I'm sorry."

Carter shrugged. "Well, at least he's not sitting in some Gestapo jail."

"Yeah," said Kinch. "Thank God for small miracles." He looked up at Schultz again. "Any other news, Schultz?"

"One of your planes dropped a bomb last night on Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. Demolished the entire building."

"That must have been those explosions we heard last night." Kinch commented.

"Woke me up from a great dream. She was a brunette," said LeBeau, smiling devilishly. "I hope she's still there waiting for me tonight."

"Schultz, just so you know," said Kinch. "The entire camp knows Colonel Hogan's in a coma and he may or may not come out of it. You tell Klink I will try to make sure nobody gets out of hand. But see, the problem is, nobody believes he's really alive. The other prisoners all think we're just being told that to shut us up."

"That's not very nice," said Schultz. "The Kommandant would not lie about something so serious."

"You know that, Schultz, and we know that. But I can't speak for the prisoners in other barracks. See, if we three could actually **see** the Colonel, we could convince the other prisoners that he really is alive. Other than that..." he didn't finish.

"I will speak with the Kommandant right away and see what can be done."

"Thank you, Schultz. That's all we can ask," said Kinch.

Schultz spun around and slowly walked out of the barracks, closing the door. The three men quickly got up.

"Baker, watch the door," yelled Kinch as he slapped the hidden mechanism on the bunk. After the lower bunk raised and the ladder dropped, the three men hastily climbed down the ladder and made their way through the tunnels where they found Lancelot and two of the biggest, burliest and meanest-looking men they had ever seen. Also, Newkirk was with them.

"How've you been, Lance," Kinch said shaking hands.

"Fine. I am sorry about Colonel Hogan."

"So are we. But the main thing is he's alive. And that's half the battle."

"You are right, of course. I came with these men as quickly as we could," he said with a smile.

Kinch smiled. "Thanks man."

After exchanging greetings with Lancelot and the others, Kinch looked at Newkirk. "What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in hiding."

"Lancelot told me you needed two of the biggest blokes to pretend to be guards to protect the Gov'nor so I figured there'd be some sewing to be done." Holding up both hands, he wiggled his fingers with a smile. "I hereby volunteer me nimble fingers to help."

Kinch slapped the Englander on the back. "Thanks. We can use you."

"I'm glad. Makes me feel I'm doin' something to help protect the Colonel."

"I know, Peter, I know."

It took over three hours to measure, cut and sew uniforms for the three underground members. When they were finished, both Newkirk and LeBeau stood back to admire their handiwork. Kinch reappeared to check on things.

"What do you think, Kinch?" Newkirk asked. "How do they look to you?"

"Good enough to shoot if you ask me." He looked at Lancelot, and handed him some papers. "Lance, you're going to be General Von Tassel. You're with the Gestapo in Berlin. I've written your orders giving you authorization to relieve the Luftwaffe of the responsibility of guarding Colonel Hogan. They're signed by a General Kinchmeyer under the direct orders of the Fuhrer. And there's nothing Burkhalter can do about it. We've also given you and your men all the necessary papers you'll need for identification purposes, so none of you should have any problems."

"I do have a question, my friend," said Lancelot. "Since our Gestapo guards are replacing the Luftwaffe guards, and injured Gestapo are being brought to the same hospital, we might be expected to look the other way if one of our 'brothers', so to speak, want to silence the Colonel."

"I considered that. First, I don't believe any Gestapo would dare want to risk the wrath of old bubblehead just to satisfy his own desire for revenge against Hogan. And second, if someone should try, I've also given you orders to use you weapons with orders to shoot to kill if necessary. Also, it'll give LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk easy access to the Colonel should they need it."

Lancelot, folding the papers, stuck them in his inner jacket pocket. "We parked a stolen car in the woods near the camp just in case. But, what if we still have a problem? Especially with Burkhalter?"

"If that happens, call our switchboard." Kinch smiled. "General Kinchmeyer of the Gestapo can get you access. I've been told I also do a pretty mean bubblehead imitation on the phone," he said, smiling.

"Sounds like you've thought of everything." He tucked his pistol in its holster. Glancing at his men, Lancelot watched them sling their rifles over their shoulders. He faced Kinch again. "We'd better get going. I'm sure by now, your Kommandant's guards are already at the hospital or will be shortly."

"Good luck," said Kinch. "And thanks."

Nodding, Lancelot followed his two men up the ladder to the emergency tunnel entrance. Sighing, Kinch watched them leave and then turned and looked at LeBeau and Newkirk. "I hope I didn't overlook anything," he said softly. "Because if I did, it'll not only cost us, but also the Colonel."

LeBeau touched Kinch's arm. "Knowing you as we do," he said with a smile. "We're sure you didn't."

"Thanks, LeBeau. I appreciate the confidence. But everything we do, every decision I make, has to be with three things in mind. One, protecting Colonel Hogan at all cost. Two, helping Newkirk. And three, the protection of this unit. Nothing else matters."

"Oui. And you are doing that, Kinch. Why do you continue to doubt yourself?"

"I don't know. I guess because usually we know the Colonel will be back at some point. But this time, he may not come back....ever. I have to think as he would think, plan as he would plan. It isn't easy, LeBeau. I can't afford to make a mistake."

LeBeau could see Kinch was really troubled by this. He put a hand on the radioman's arm, and looked up into Kinch's eyes.

"You will not make a mistake, mon ami. Listen to me. So far, you've done what has to be done to meet the three objectives you mentioned. None of us including Colonel Hogan could ask for more than that. Besides, you have us to help you. So you see? You don't have to shoulder all the responsibility yourself."

Kinch chuckled. "Colonel Hogan does the same thing, doesn't he?"

LeBeau found himself chuckling as he crossed his arms. "All the time. And you are just as stubborn as he is. That's why you are the perfect second-in-command to the Colonel. " He smiled. "Whether you realize it or not, mon ami, you are more like the Colonel than you realize." He suddenly looked past Kinch who, seeing LeBeau's eyes shift, turned. They both saw Baker coming towards them. He handed Kinch a message. "From the underground, Kinch. The strike against Gestapo headquarters in Berlin is set for this evening. Otto sent several of his men to join forces with the underground in Berlin. He says they'll let us know what's happened afterwards."

Kinch let out a deep breath as he crumpled the message in his hand. "May God help us, gentlemen," he said hopefully. "We're gonna need it."

Burkhalter was about to leave the hospital when Lancelot, followed by the others, entered. He and Burkhalter glared at each other. The underground member approached Burkhalter. "Heil Hitler. I am General Von Tassel. I have come all the way from Berlin. I assume you are General Albert Burkhalter?" He stuck out his hand and waited.

"I am," Burkhalter replied, ignoring the Gestapo officer's hand. He kept his own hands clasped behind his back. "What can I do for you, General Von Tassel?"

"My men are here to relieve the Luftwaffe from having to guard a Colonel Hogan."

"I don't think so, General," Burkhalter replied smugly. "Colonel Hogan is a prisoner of the Luftwaffe. And as such, is under their protection until further notice. Besides, he has information about certain things that the Luftwaffe must have answers to. So I suggest, General, that you take your men and return to Berlin"

Lancelot reached into his inner jacket pocket and removed a paper. He handed it to Burkhalter."I'm afraid it is you and your men who will have to leave, General. My orders are straight from Hitler himself. As you can see, these orders have been signed by General Kinchmeyer of the Fuhrer's staff for the Fuhrer himself. So unless you want me to tell the Furher that you are disobeying his direct orders, I suggest you and these men leave now."

Lancelot could see beads of sweat breaking out on Burkhalter's forehead as he read the written orders. Swallowing nervously, Burkhalter handed back the written orders. "Very well, General. But let me warn you. Nothing had better happen to this man before the Luftwaffe has a chance to question him. Or heads will roll I promise." Burkhalter then motioned to the two Luftwaffe guards to follow him as he left the hospital. Lancelot watched them go and silently breathed a sigh of relief. He then ordered his two comrades to stand guard outside Hogan's door with orders that other than the doctor and nurse in charge, nobody was to enter the room without authorization and they must be checked thoroughly.

Saluting the faux General, each man took his position on opposite sides of the door. Lancelot then left to make contact with Hogan's men to inform them things had gone as planned. Reaching the nurses's station, he picked up the phone and dialed the switchboard in the tunnels beneath Stalag 13. Kinch, plugging into the switchboard, spoke in German until he heard Lancelot's voice.

"Any problems?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. The men are in place," he said. "I thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks, man. You did a good job. At least this way we won't have to worry as much about the Colonel's safety."

"You're welcome. Auf Wiedersehen. Heil Hitler." He hung up the phone.

Kinch, unplugging from the switchboard, fell back in his chair, letting out a deep breath as he did so. Newkirk approached from the side.

"Everything all right, mate?" he asked softly.

Kinch looked up at him. "Everything went fine. That was Lancelot. His men are now in charge of guarding the Colonel. I gather Burkhalter wasn't very happy about it either."

Newkirk shrugged his shoulders as he lit a cigarette. "In the end it doesn't matter does it, mate? I mean, at least we know the underground's men will give their lives to protect the Colonel whereas Klink's guards aren't worth the price of admission to a bloody circus."

Just then, Olsen came running into the room. "Kinch, Schultz is looking for you. The Kommandant wants you in his office right away."

Kinch and Newkirk glanced at each other as Kinch got up. The radioman slapped Olsen on the back. "I'd better see what our fearless Kommandant wants before he has a nervous breakdown."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Closing the door to Klink's office, Kinch saluted the Kommandant. "Sergeant Kinchloe reporting as ordered, Kommandant."

Klink returned the salute. "At ease, Sergeant."

Kinch relaxed and stood before Klink's desk with both hands clasped behind his back. He waited, having an idea what he had been summoned to the Kommandant's office about.

"It's been brought to my attention, Sergeant...." Klink clasped his hands atop his desk. "....that most of the prisoners don't believe that Colonel Hogan is alive and that you have informed Sergeant Schultz of this as well as there might be problems because of their belief. Is this correct?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"Colonel, news of Colonel Hogan being in a coma has spread throughout the camp as was expected. But, in speaking with the men in other barracks, a majority of them are of the belief that we're just being told he's alive to keep us in line. Now, I've done my best as acting POW officer to assure them that neither you or Sergeant Schultz would lie about something as serious as Colonel Hogan's condition. But, I can't guarantee there won't be trouble."

Klink seemed to mull over what Kinch had said. He looked up at the sergeant and waved his finger at him. "If there's any trouble I will have all troublemakers put in the cooler for thirty days minimum."

"Sir, in my opinion, that would just create more unrest and more possible trouble. And somebody could end up getting hurt or worse. But, I do have a possible idea as to how you could avoid problems."

"Sergeant, I appreciate the difficult situation you're in as acting POW officer. I'm also aware of how the men feel about Colonel Hogan. Now, neither you or I want to see anybody get hurt or worse as you say. So, what is your idea?"

_Here goes, _Kinch thought to himself. He leaned forward, palms downward on Klink's desk. "Allow LeBeau, Carter and I to visit Colonel Hogan in the hospital on a regular basis until he comes back to camp. This way, I could assure the men that the Colonel is definitely alive and they weren't being lied to. That should calm things down."

Klink leaned back in his chair, hands clasped in his lap. "And what, Sergeant Kinchloe, do you consider a regular basis?" He looked Kinch directly in the eyes.

Standing upright again, Kinch shrugged. "Let's say once a week or once every two weeks at least. Besides, Colonel, you said yourself that hearing our voices might bring Colonel Hogan out of his coma."

"Yes, I remember."

"Then, wouldn't it be in everybody's interest to allow us to visit the Colonel? Sounds like a win-win situation from where I see it."

"You do, eh? And why should I allow you and the others to visit Colonel Hogan? It could be a scheme of yours to escape."

"C'mon, Kommandant. Schultz will be there. Besides, where could we go? Also, you know none of the men would leave the Colonel in this condition."

Klink had to admit Kinch was right. Knowing Hogan's men as he did, none of them would abandon the American officer in his present condition. They wouldn't even abandon him if he was healthy. They were all very loyal to the American. And whether Klink wanted to admit it or not, he didn't need any trouble in the camp because of Hogan's absence. And there was his perfect no-escape record to be considered as well. But, Klink told himself, he was the Kommandant here, not Hogan. Sitting upright in his chair, Klink looked at Kinch with a smirk on his face. "Request denied. You may now go back and tell the prisoners that should there be any trouble, I will see to it all of them suffer the consequences. Is that understood?"

"You're making a big mistake, Kommandant," Kinch said with a smirk of his own.

Klink slowly got to his feet, still smirking. "You do, eh? And why should I change my mind?"

"It's simple really," Kinch replied calmly. "Y'see, Kommandant. We know what lie you told the hospital in order to get them to treat Colonel Hogan."

Kinch noticed Klink's body stiffen. "What lie? I didn't tell any lie."

Kinch folded his arms. "How soon you forget. When you came to tell us about Colonel Hogan's condition, you mentioned the hospital wasn't going to treat him at all, so you told them a lie about him being an important man to the Third Reich." Kinch could see Klink slowly sit back down, and had to catch his monocle as it fell into his hand. "The way I figure it. You must've told the hospital that Colonel Hogan had defected to the Third Reich or something like that. Afterall, you did tell me in the barracks that you would suffer the consequences of telling such a lie if it got out. What else could it be? Imagine what the General would think about that? Or even the Gestapo."

Klink swallowed hard. He looked at Kinch again. "It appears I may have been hasty with my decison, Sergeant Kinchloe. I will contact the hospital and make sure it's acceptable and then get back to you today. But if it's all right with them, permission granted."

Kinch smiled. "Thank you, sir. Am I dismissed now?"

"Just one thing, Sergeant," Klink said nervously.

"What would that be, sir?"

"Where did Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk get their weapons from?"

Kinch raised an eyebrow. "Neither man had a weapon that night, sir. Besides, where would they get them in the prison camp? They sure couldn't get them from the guards."

"You're absolutely correct, Sergeant," Klink replied, deciding to let the matter drop for now. He saluted Kinch. "Dissssmisssed!"

Kinch returned the salute. "We'll wait to hear from you, sir." The radioman turned and exited the office, leaving Klink resting his head on both arms atop his desk.

Kinch walked across the compound whistling to himself. For the first time since everything began, he actually felt he might just be able to hold things together for the Colonel until he was well and could take charge again. He entered the barracks and was immediately greeted by Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau.

"We were listening on the coffee pot. You were great, Kinch," said LeBeau.

"The Colonel couldn't have worked Klink any better," said Carter, admiringly.

"You were bloody marvellous, mate," replied Newkirk with a smile.

"Yeah, well, don't congratulate me yet," said the radioman yet. "We haven't gotten permission to visit the Colonel from the hospital. If this Doctor Prust thinks it's too soon, we're sunk for now."

LeBeau smiled. "Maybe. But at least you got Klink to agree to let the four of us visit the Colonel regularly."

"That's another thing, LeBeau," Kinch said sitting on the edge of the table, one foot on the bench. "If it's all right with this doctor, you and Carter will leave with Schultz. And a couple of candy bars will allow Newkirk to be picked up along the way so he can go. But I won't be able to."

The trio all protested at once. Kinch waved his hands in an attempt to quiet them down. "I know, I know," he said. "But think about it. As a black man do you really think they are going to even let me in that hospital much less near it? No way. And you know I'm right."

The others all looked at each other sadly. They knew Kinch was right, but they weren't ready to let it go so easily this time.

"It's not fair," said LeBeau defiantly. "It shouldn't matter to anyone about your skin color."

"It doesn't matter to you guys or to the Colonel," Kinch replied. "But unfortunately, you guys aren't running the hospital. If I was to show up it might prohibit you guys from being able to see the Colonel on a regular basis. And I would feel guilty about that."

"Yeah, well," said Newkirk. "That doesn't make it right, mate. You're just as much one of the team as the rest of us. You should be there like the rest of us. And besides, we'll all be under guard. With a guard there nobody would dare start anything out of fear of reprisal. You are coming with us, mate. And the issue is closed and not subject to negotiation."

"Newkirk is right, Kinch," said Carter. "I mean, what would the Colonel think if it's okay for you to come and you didn't?"

Kinch chuckled. "You guys aren't gonna let this go this time, are you?"

"No," LeBeau replied folding his arms. "It's settled. You are coming with us when we visit Colonel Hogan."

Kinch shook his head as a wide grin appeared. "Okay, you guys win. I'll come with you. And we'll see how it goes."

"Schultz is coming!" Olsen yelled. He had been standing watch at the door.

Newkirk quickly ducked inside Hogan's office and closed the door. The others looked around as the barracks door opened and Schultz trudged in. The rotund prison guard looked at the trio.

"Kommandant Klink spoke with the hospital and to Dr. Prust who is in charge of caring for Colonel Hogan. The doctor told the Kommandant he thinks it might be good for you boys to visit Colonel Hogan as often as you can and talk to him as it might bring him out of his coma."

There was excitement amongst the three men.

"When can we have our first visit, Schultz?" asked Carter. "And how long can we visit for?"

"The details haven't all been worked out yet. But your first visit will be the day after tomorrow. The Kommandant wants me to tell you that I will be accompanying you to the hospital and back to camp and that there better be no monkey business or you will not be allowed to visit again. Verstehen?"

"Verstehen, Schultzie," said Kinch with a smile. "Tell the Kommandant thank you. LeBeau, Carter and I will be on our best behavior."

"You better be. I will not tolerate any monkey business while we're outside of camp."

Kinch chuckled. "C'mon, Schultz. Monkey business? What makes you think we'd cause any trouble? We want to see the Colonel on a regular basis until he's well. We're not gonna do anything to jeopardize that. Relax, Schultz."

"Just make sure you don't." Schultz gave the trio his best stern look. A moment later, his face softened and a twinkle appeared in his eyes. "Do you think I could visit with Colonel Hogan too?" he asked in a soft voice.

Kinch draped an arm around the large guard's shoulders as he walked him towards the door. "Sure, Schultz. I'm sure Colonel Hogan would love to see you. You know how much he likes you."

"Danke. Colonel Hogan is such a nice man. I just want to tell him I hope he gets better soon."

Kinch opened the door of the barracks. "Make sure you do that when we get there, Schultz. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you boys later."

Kinch closed the door. Olsen hurried to the door and cracked it open. He glanced back at the others. "It's okay. He's heading towards another barracks."

"C'mon out, Newkirk," Kinch yelled.

The door opened to Hogan's quarters and the Englander emerged. "If things weren't so dicey right now, I might consider movin' into the Gov'nor's quarters for a spell."

"I wouldn't if I were you," said LeBeau with a dirty look on his face.

"Just kidding," said Newkirk. "So what's the verdict?"

"Klink is letting us visit the Colonel day after tomorrow. Once Schultz leaves camp, and a couple of candy bars later, we'll have a pre-arranged spot where you can be picked up so you can accompany us to the hospital. On the way back, Schultz will let you off at the same spot he picked you up at. You'll then come back here using the emergency tunnel and wait there. Somebody will let you know when it's safe to come up. Got it?"

"Got it, Kinch."

Sighing, Kinch approached his bunk and collasped on it. "I don't know about you guys, but I need a rest for a bit. There's nothing we can do until we hear from Klink anyway. Newkirk, I suggest you get back into the tunnel and make yourself comfortable. Carter, you and LeBeau find something to do in the meanwhile. But don't go to far away. Remember, the underground is gonna hit Gestapo headquarters in Berlin soon and I want everybody accounted for when it happens."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The rest of the day went uneventfully for Hogan's men. Then, as the evening approached, Schultz trudged back into the barracks. He looked exhausted.

"What's up, Schultzie?" asked LeBeau, waving a pan of warm apple strudel back and forth in front of the heavy guard's nose. Schultz was practically drooling as his eyes followed the pan back and forth.

"Apple strudel. My favorite. I love it." His pleading eyes never left the strudel.

"When it cools, Schultzie, I'll give you some," said the Frenchman.

"Danke. You are such a good cockroach. Oh, before I forget. Where is Kinch?"

"He's in Colonel Hogan's quarters. Wait a minute. Kinch!!!" LeBeau yelled. "Schultz wants to see you!!!"

The door to Hogan's quarters opened, and Kinch emerged. He looked tired. "What's up, Schultz?" he asked.

"I just spoke with the Kommandant. He spoke with the doctor again. He has decided that you four will be permitted to visit Colonel Hogan in the hospital once a week until the Colonel comes out of his coma for an hour each time. Once he is out of his coma it will then be once every two weeks. And his decision is final."

Kinch looked at LeBeau and shrugged. "As far as visiting the Colonel once he's out of his coma we'll negotiate with Klink when the time comes. But for now, we're happy with being able to go see him."

LeBeau, putting the pan down, cut a large slice of the apple strudel and put it on a plate. Covering it with a napkin, he gave him the plate and a fork. "Enjoy, Schultzie," he said.

Taking the plate, Schultz left the barracks to find a secluded area he could sit down and enjoy his strudel in peace. LeBeau, watching him leave, rolled his eyes in amazement. He then looked at Kinch who sat on the bench watching, shaking his head.

"I know you're nervous about going, mon ami," LeBeau added. "But I'm glad you're coming with us."

"Thanks. I know I'll probably get some looks, but as you all said, we'll be under the protection of the Luftwaffe so I don't think anybody would try anything. Besides, the looks I get won't be anything I haven't seen before."

LeBeau smiled as he playfully poked Kinch's arm. "That's the spirit. You keep telling yourself you have just as much right to be there as the rest of us. The Colonel needs all of us right now if he's going to come out of this coma and get better."

Kinch looked at his watch. It was just after seven p.m. He sighed. "I wonder what time the underground is gonna hit Gestapo headquarters?"

"Otto didn't give you a precise time?" asked the Frenchman as he cut up the rest of the strudel and put a slice on separate plates for each of them.

"No. He just said sometime this evening. I'll tell you one thing, though...." Kinch sat down at the table and took a bite of strudel. "....I'll be glad after it's over. Hopefully, it'll throw the Gestapo into such chaos they won't bother us or the Colonel anymore. This is delicious, LeBeau."

"Merci." LeBeau chuckled. "Maybe there won't be anymore Gestapo after tonight. Who knows?"

Carter strolled into the barracks and sat down at the table. LeBeau put a plate of strudel in front of him. "Have some apple strudel," he offered.

"Thanks, Louie." He took a bite. "It's good. You gonna save some for Newkirk?"

LeBeau frowned. "Merci, Andrew. You know Newkirk doesn't like my strudel, Carter. I'll save it for Schultz. Believe me, it won't go to waste."

Carter found himself feeling giddy. He couldn't help it. He chuckled.

Kinch got caught up in Carter's enthusiasm. "What's so funny, Andrew?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy, that's all. I mean, day after tomorrow we're all gonna visit Colonel Hogan and we won't have to be in disguise or anything for once."

Kinch suddenly put down his fork. His eyes narrowed as a thought suddenly occured to him.

"What's wrong, Kinch?" asked LeBeau.

"What Carter just said about not having to be in disguise for once." He looked up at the Frenchman. "LeBeau, did this Doctor Prust get a good look at any of you when you were disguised as Gestapo the other night?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"I don't know why it didn't occur to me earlier. If that doctor got a good look at any of you, he might recognize you when we walk into that hospital the day after tomorrow."

LeBeau muttered something in French which nobody knew what he said. He looked at both Carter and Kinch as he let out a deep breath. "So what do we do now? We can't very well tell Klink we don't want to go see the Colonel after we complained about not being allowed to see him. He'll get suspicious."

"I know." Kinch rubbed his chin as he started thinking. "We might have to wait and see what happens when we show up and, if something happens, try and talk our way out."

"Well, for one thing," said Carter. "I don't remember that doctor paying that much attention to us. I think he was too scared of the uniforms to pay attention to what we looked like."

Kinch let out a deep breath, looking Carter in the face. "I hope you're right, Andrew. Because if he recognizes either you, Newkirk or LeBeau, we might all need a doctor."

It was several hours after lights out in the barracks that the message came in over the radio. Kinch was seated at the radio with LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk surrounding him as he took the message. It was from Otto.

Finally, Kinch dropped the pencil and ripped the paper off the clipboard. He tossed the headset aside. There was a huge grin on his face.

"Otto reports the assault on Gestapo headquarters in Berlin was a success," he said. "They used a panzerfaust which practically obliterated the building. Then they went in tossing incendiary devices and high explosives to finish everything off. Otto said it'll be a miracle if anything or anybody is left. The remains of the building are burning out-of-control even as we speak."

There were whoops and shouts of joy as the four men all patted each other on the back.

At last, they had something to celebrate. Hopefully, it would not be the only thing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next twenty-four hours were uneventful for Hogan's men. All day Kinch and Baker took turns monitoring the radio to get updates from both the underground and London following the assaults on Gestapo headquarters in both Hammelburg and Berlin. The news they were sent regarding both attacks were nearly similar. There were numerous injuries and fatalities. But the casualties far outnumbered the injuries.

It was early evening when Kinch, sitting at the radio in relief of Baker, looked at LeBeau and Carter with a smile as he tossed the headset aside after getting another update from the underground. "Seems the Gestapo is in total chaos in Berlin," he said. "According to Otto, with most of their officers injured, dead or missing, the Gestapo's in total disarray. Otto assures me it's entirely possible it'll take months if not several years for them to regroup and get organized again."

Carter and LeBeau couldn't hide their excitement. "What about any documents or information Freitag might have had on the Colonel or the Manhattan Project?" asked LeBeau, worried.

"Otto told me that considering the out-of-control fire that resulted from the high explosives and incendiary devices used, there shouldn't be anything left but ashes."

"What about Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg?" asked Carter.

"According to London, the reports they have is the building was totally destroyed and there are numerous fatalities and injuries. It's London's opinion that the Hammelburg Gestapo has been dealt a severe blow and is in total disarray as well."

"So neither should be bothering us or going after the Colonel for quite awhile," said LeBeau hopefully.

"That's about the size of it," Kinch agreed with a smile.

"And with the underground guarding Colonel Hogan we can at least be sure he is safe from any injured Bosche that have been taken to the same hospital as the Colonel," LeBeau chimed in with a smile on his face.

"I spoke with Lancelot a few minutes ago," said Kinch. "He told me everything is fine as far as Colonel Hogan is concerned. There have been no attempts made on him, but they'll keep their men there until we tell them it's no longer necessary."

LeBeau rubbed his hands together eagerly in excitement. "And tomorrow we see the Colonel. Any idea when we will be going?"

"I'll check with Klink later this evening so I can alert Newkirk and set up a rendezvous place for him to be picked up by Schultz when we leave for the hospital."

The men didn't have long to wait for a chance to speak with the Kommandant. About an hour after they had climbed back into the barracks and Kinch hit the hidden mechanism to let the lower bunk drop over the tunnel entrance, Schultz entered the barracks and ordered everyone outside for a special roll call. Kinch, LeBeau and Carter all looked at each other as they exited the barracks wondering if anything was wrong.

Schultz counted each prisoner. As he was counting, Kinch watched warily.

"What's up, Schultzie?" he asked. "Something happen?"

"Nein. It's just after the attack on Gestapo headquarters in Berlin yesterday, the Kommandant wants an extra roll call before lights out at nine p.m. Why do you ask? You have plans tonight?" There was a twinkle in the guard's eyes.

"No plans, Schultz," replied LeBeau. "We just want to make sure we get plenty of rest for the big day tomorrow when we see Colonel Hogan. Do you know when we'll be going?"

"Nein. The Kommandant will let you know when he gets here."

"Schultz, repoooooorrrrrrt!" Klink's voice boomed as he walked towards the group of prisoners.

Schultz spun around and saluted Klink. "Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

Klink returned the salute. "Very good, Schultz. You may dismiss your prisoners." he saluted again.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz turned. "All prisoners, dismissed."

"Oh, Kommandant," Kinch yelled as the other prisoners dispersed. Klink paused and turned. He walked back towards the remaining prisoners.

"What is it, Sergeant Kinchloe?" he asked.

"We're sorry to trouble you, Colonel. But Carter, LeBeau and I were wondering what time tomorrow will we be leaving to visit Colonel Hogan in the hospital?"

"The three of you will be leaving about twelve o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Sergeant Schultz will be accompanying you to the hospital and back." He waved his finger in Kinch's face. "And I better not hear of any monkey business going on while you're outside this camp or this visit will be the last you make. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly, sir. Thank you, sir. There won't be any problems. You have my word as Acting POW officer."

"See to it, Sergeant Kinchloe. I'm holding you responsible." Klink turned abruptly and walked back towards his office leaving Kinch, Carter and LeBeau standing outside with a few others. They went inside. LeBeau began preparing dinner while Carter went rummaging through his footlocker.

"What are you looking for, Andrew?" asked Kinch pouring himself a cup of coffee and then sitting down at the table.

"Something I want to take with me tomorrow and leave with Colonel Hogan," he said without stopping what he was doing.

"They're not gonna let us bring anything into the hospital, Carter," LeBeau told him, as he stirred his stew slowly.

"They won't even know I have it with me," was Carter's reply. "I just wish I knew where....here it is! I found it!" He took the object and, getting to his feet, approached Kinch and handed it to him for him and LeBeau to see. "I thought the Colonel would appreciate it," he said. "This way, he won't be lonely when we're not there."

LeBeau and Kinch looked at what Carter had handed Kinch. It was an old photograph with frayed edges of Colonel Hogan with the four of them someone had taken outside the barracks at some unknown date. Kinch and LeBeau both smiled as Kinch handed the photo back to Carter. "I think the Colonel would like it very much, Andrew."

"That is very nice of you, Carter," the Frenchman added with a smile.

Carter smiled studying the picture. "I wish I could remember when this was taken," he remarked. "Must have been a few years ago at least." He tucked the photo inside his inner jacket pocket for safekeeping. "Kinch, can I ask you something?" Carter slowly sat down at the table.

"Sure you can. What's up?"

"I know Colonel Hogan will get well eventually and all. But, there's still a part of me that wonders what will happen if he doesn't come out of his coma. What do we do then? And what about Newkirk? What happens to him?"

Kinch sighed and took a long drink of coffee. He looked into Carter's eyes and could see the worry in them. The same worry that Kinch himself had but kept to himself for now. "I wish I could give you a definite answer,Carter. I really do. All I can say is if for some reason the Colonel doesn't ever come out of his coma, he'll probably be sent home where he can receive the proper care, and then London might reassign someone else to take command of this unit. As far as Newkirk is concerned, I can't promise he'll ever be able to come back to Stalag 13. He's facing serious charges for what he did. It's entirely possible the only way out for Newkirk might be to send him back to England."

Carter hung his head. He let out a deep breath. "It just all seems so hopeless. Everything just seems to be beyond our control."

Kinch shrugged. "I know it seems that way right now, Andrew. But if there's one thing I've learned from Colonel Hogan is that nothing is completely hopeless. There's always a solution for every problem. We just haven't found one yet to help Newkirk. As far as the Colonel's concerned, should he recover we'll need to help him as far as whatever trouble might arise from him taking that gun into Klink's office when he met with Freitag. But, now that I think about it, Klink asked me where did the Colonel and Newkirk get their weapons from."

"What did you tell him?" asked LeBeau, spooning ladles of stew into bowls for each of them.

"I told 'im neither man had a gun that night and there was nowhere they could have gotten them. Klink seemed to accept my explanation. He let the matter drop for the moment." Kinch shoved a forkful of stew into his mouth. "But until necessary, I'm not going to assume Klink's gonna forget about it. So, when the time comes, I'll come up with some explanation that won't implicate either man."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The day the Heroes had been waiting impatiently for had finally arrived. LeBeau was the first to rise. He immediately set about preparing a special breakfast of bacon cooked to a crisp, golden brown toast, scrambled eggs and coffee. By the time the others had risen, breakfast was just about ready.

Kinch, for the first time in days had slept through the night. Carter had laid awake for several hours thinking about what if. But after awhile, he too, fell into a deep sleep.

LeBeau sat plates in front of Kinch and Carter. Kinch went about pouring coffee for both of them. He noticed Carter seemed unusually quiet.

"What's the matter, Andrew?" he asked, concerned. "You still thinking about what we discussed yesterday?"

"It's okay," he said putting a forkful of eggs in his mouth. "I just have to keep telling myself everything's gonna be all right." He forced a smile to his face. "I mean, it's like you said, Kinch. The Colonel always said for every problem there's a solution. So, I'm gonna keept telling myself everything will be okay."

Kinch smiled. "Good for you, Andrew."

Once breakfast was finished, Carter helped LeBeau with the dishes. Once finished, the trio all sat on their respective bunks to wait. Kinch was reading a magazine; LeBeau was writing a letter to one of his many girlfriends in Paris, and Carter was staring at the photograph he had tucked into his jacket the night before.

For the life of him, he wished he could remember when the picture had been taken. All he could remember was that it had been taken at some point outside the barracks when he, Newkirk, LeBeau, Kinch and the Colonel were unaware they were being photographed. Carter smiled. The photograph had been taken during happier times when they were all together. Would they ever be like that again, he wondered to himself? Hopefully....yes.

Carter continued to stare at the picture as he recalled Kinch's words of yesterday and the day before. It was something he had said Colonel Hogan had told him. For every problem there is a solution. Perhaps Kinch was right. Perhaps things would work out after all. _After all, _Carter told himself, _as long as there's hope, anything's possible._ And it was possible Colonel Hogan would come out of his coma. And it was possible Newkirk would be allowed back in Stalag 13 again._ I just have to keep telling myself as long as there's hope. As long as there's hope._ Carter tucked the photo back inside his jacket and curled up on his bunk.

Time passed slowly and twelve o'clock seemed to take forever to come. Finally, the barracks door opened and Schultz, rifle slung over one shoulder, ambled inside. He held a clipboard. "Achtung! The following prisoners will follow me outside the barracks. Sergeant James Kinchloe, Sergeant Andrew Carter, Corporal Louis LeBeau. Raus! Mach schnell!" Schultz waited until the trio got off their bunks and followd him outside where a staff car was parked outside the barracks. Schultz motioned for the three men to squeeze into the back seat while he slid behind the wheel. He laid his rifle and clipboard on the front passenger seat. The staff car drove through the front gates of Stalag 13 and was soon enroute to the hospital. After they were out of sight of the camp, Kinch leaned forward, arms resting on the back of the front seat. "Schultz, we need you to make a brief stop on the way to the hospital," he remarked, reaching inside his jacket.

"Nein. What for?"

Kinch pulled out a chocolate bar and held it where Schultz could see it out of the corner of his eyes.

He reached over and took it. "And who are we picking up?" He saw Kinch reach inside his jacket again.

"We're gonna pick up Newkirk, Schultz. He's coming with us to visit the Colonel." He waved a second candy bar in the guard's face.

"Nein! Newkirk is an escaped prisoner! It would mean my life if the Kommandant found out!" He glanced longingly at the candy bar.

"You sure, Schultz?" asked Kinch, grinning. "I mean, how would Klink find out? We're not gonna tell him."

"He wouldn't," Schultz replied. "Not from me anyway," taking the candy bar from Kinch.

"All you have to do, Schultz, is stop right here so we can pick up Newkirk. That's all you have to do."Kinch pulled out a third chocolate bar and waved it in front of the guard.

Schultz eagerly snatched the candy bar from Kinch's hand. "I see nothing! Nothing!" He pulled the car to a stop. Schultz watched as Newkirk scurried out of the woods and approached the car. Kinch got into the front seat after moving Schultz's rife and clipboard aside. Newkirk squeezed into the back seat between Carter and LeBeau. Carter playfully poked him in the arm.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," the Englander remarked looking around happily. He patted Schultz on the shoulder as the car started up again. "Good afternoon, Schultzie. Nice of you to pick me up and give me a ride."

Schultz groaned aloud. "I see nothing! Nothing!" he repeated.

As the ride continued, Carter pulled out the photo and showed it to Newkirk. "Do you remember when this was taken, Newkirk?" he asked. "I want to give it to Colonel Hogan so he won't miss us too much while he's in the hospital."

Newkirk studied the photo. "Blimey, I'd forgotten about this. I think this was taken not too long after Schultz and the Gov'nor got us outta Stalag 4 after we'd be captured by the Gestapo.(2)" He looked at the back of Schultz's head. "Remember that, Schultzie?"

"Nein," was the gruff reply.

"Sure you do, mate. You had to impersonate old Klink so you and the Colonel could get us out of Stalag four and back to Stalag 13(3)." He handed the photo back to Carter who tucked it safely away. "That's real nice of you, Andrew. I think the Gov'nor would like that."

The rest of the drive was in silence. After about an hour, Schultz pulled up in front of the Hammelburg hospital and got out along with Kinch. Schultz slung his rife over his shoulder and held his clipboard. LeBeau, Newkirk and Carter got out of the back and joined the others. The three of them were nervous. But not about visiting Colonel Hogan. Would Doctor Prust recognize them from when they were disguised as Gestapo? If he did, the charade was over and they were dead. Kinch was nervous as well, but not for the same reason.

"Follow me inside," ordered Schultz. "And no monkey business." He led the way inside the hospital.

Once inside, Kinch noticed the stares he received from several of the staff, but he ignored them. After all, he was used to them. He told himself not to let them affect him. Schultz led the way to the Nurses' station.

"Guten Tag, fraulein," he said with a smile on his face at the pretty redhead behind the desk. "I am Sergeant Schultz of Stalag 13. These gentlemen are here to visit a patient with the doctor's permission."

"And what is the name of the patient?" she asked eyeing the four men with equal disdain, especially Kinch. But she held her tongue. After all, she told herself, she was a professional.

"Colonel Robert Hogan."

"One minute, bitte." She picked up the telephone and spoke to somebody for a moment or two before hanging up. "Doctor Prust will be right with you."

The men only had to wait five minutes before Doctor Prust appeared. He studied LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk. There was something familar about them. Or at least he thought so.

"Do I know you?" Prust asked Carter, studying him carefully.

"I don't think so. Have you ever been to Bullfrog, North Dakota?" asked Carter innocently.(4)

"Nein. I must be mistaken. I believe you gentlemen are here to visit with Colonel Hogan?"

"Oui," replied LeBeau. "How is the Colonel?"

"He is recovering nicely. There's no sign of infection and his vitals are good. However, he is still in a coma."

"Well," said Newkirk. "That's why we're here, mate. We're hoping our weekly visits will bring him out of his ruddy coma."

Prust nodded. "Then follow me."

Schultz ushered the prisoners ahead of him and had them follow the doctor down the hall with himself at the end. Once they had reached Hogan's room, the doctor paused with his hand on the doorknob. He glanced at the two Gestapo guards stationed outside the door. However, he was still troubled the the nagging suspicion he had seen three of Hogan's men before. "How do you want to do this?" he asked Schultz.

"I think they should all go in together as they only have an hour," said the rotund guard. "I will wait out here for them. After they visit, they will then wait out here while I check on Colonel Hogan myself. With the Gestapo out here, there will be no monkey business."

The doctor nodded. He opened the door and allowed the men to enter. He closed the door behind them to allow privacy. LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk all heard Kinch's intake of breath at the site of the oxygen tent. Having heard about it was one thing, thought Kinch, but actually seeing it was another. The men also noticed a blonde nurse checking the bottle hanging from the pole beside the bed, and the tube running from the bottle to the Colonel's arm. She glanced at the four men, but her gaze lingered on Kinch with an apparent look of disdain.

"How is he?" Kinch asked, ignoring the obvious look.

"He is doing well considering," she replied in a tense voice, her eyes never leaving Kinch's face.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" asked Newkirk innocently, aware the nurse was staring at the radioman.

"Nein," she said. She left the room in a huff, closing the door behind her, leaving the men alone.

"Filthy Bosche," LeBeau muttered under his breath. He touched Kinch's arm. "You go ahead first, mon ami. We can wait. Just slip your hands under the oxygen tent if you want to touch the Colonel."

Slowly, Kinch sat down in the chair beside the bed. He reached under the clear plastic and gripped Hogan's hand tightly. "Colonel, it's Kinch. I'm sorry I couldn't come before to see you. But I got Klink to permit us to visit you once a week while you're in a coma. Things in camp are all right. We're all okay. The guys are here with me. It's tough, Colonel, without you. Mostly it's tough seeing one of your best friends helpless and you can't do anything to help. But, we're holding down the fort until you come back. And I hope that'll be soon. We really need you, sir. We need you to come back to us. I'd better say goodbye for now, Colonel. LeBeau wants to say something to you." Kinch slowly got up and allowed the Frenchman to sit down. He gripped Hogan's hand.

"Mon Colonel, Kinch is right. Things have been very difficult without you. But the camp is very boring right now. The underground sends their regards. Schultzie is outside in the hall. He'll be stopping by later for a visit as well. Even he misses you. Get well, mon ami." He squeezed Hogan's hand and slowly got up. Newkirk took his place.

"Gov'nor, we all know you're enjoying all these pretty frauleins taking care of you daily. But it's time for you to come back to us. Blimey, the ruddy camp just isn't the same these days. I mean, you'd be proud of the way Kinch is manipulating Klink and Schultz, but it isn't the same. Don't get me wrong, though. Kinch is doing a smashing job filling in for you. He really is. But, it's not like having you, Gov'nor. I mean, there's only one Gov'nor and you're him. Gotta go now, Colonel. Me mate Carter's chomping at the bit to visit."

Carter sat down and gripped Hogan's hand in both of his.

"I'm worried, Colonel. I mean, I try and stay positive but it's hard. I keep worrying that you won't come back to us. And it frightens me. I don't know how to handle things without you around. You're always keeping after me reminding me to have faith in myself. I need that, Colonel. I mean, hearing it from the guys is wonderful and all, but I need to hear it from you. You gotta come back to us,boy. I mean Colonel. You just have to. Oh, before I forget...." Carter reached inside his jacket and pulled out the worn photo. He slipped it under the oxygen tent and placed it on Hogan's chest. "I found an old photo of the five of us taken a while back. I thought you'd like to have it so this way you won't miss us so much when we're not here. This way, we'll always be here visiting even when we're not."

Kinch checked his watch. He was amazed that forty-five minutes had gone by so quickly. He prodded Carter to get him to hurry up.

"We have to go, Colonel, but we'll be back in a week to visit again. Besides, Schultz wants to see you."

Kinch motioned for LeBeau to get Schultz. The Frenchman hurried to the door and opened it. He motioned for Schultz to come into the room. The rotund guard paused at the sight in front of him. "What is that plastic around him?" he asked LeBeau.

"It's called an oxygen tent, Schultzie," LeBeau told him. "It's to help Colonel Hogan breathe all right until he can breathe regularly on his own. Don't be afraid. We'll be right here with you."

Schultz sat down in the chair vacated by Carter. Handing his rifle and clipboard to LeBeau he slipped his hands under the plastic as he had seen Carter do and gripped Hogan's hand. "Colonel Hogan, this is Sergeant Schultz. I'm sorry I haven't come to see you before now. But things have been a bit crazy. I can't stay long. I have to get the men back to camp. We only have an hour to visit. I just wanted to tell you I hope you get well soon. It is no fun without you around. That's all I wanted to say." He slowly got up. Carter fixed the part of the oxygen tent they had disturbed and put it back where it was orignally. Then, Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk all stood side by side. The Frenchman handed Schultz his rifle and clipboard.

"Before we leave, mon Colonel. There is something we want to give you." He looked at the others. Ten hut!" he said. The four men gave Hogan their sharpest salute even though they knew he couldn't see it. Watching with tears forming in his eyes, Schultz saluted the American officer as well.

"C'mon, boys," Schultz announced sadly. "We have to go back to camp. Raus!"

With a final look over their shoulders at Hogan, the four men left the room with Schultz behind them. Schultz closed the door quietly.

Unbeknownst to any of them, if they had only waited another five minutes, they would have seen Hogan's hand slowly rise and then drop on top of the picture Carter had left lying on his chest.

** (2) (3) Schultz pretending to be Klink was from THE GREAT IMPERSONATION where Hogan covinced Schultz to impersonate the Kommandant to rescue LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk from Stalag 4.

**(4) Carter's mentioning he was from Bullfrog, North Dakota is from EVERYBODY LOVES A SNOWMAN.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After leaving the hospital, the drive back to camp was in silence. Kinch sat in the front passenger seat with Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk in the back. Even Schultz was quiet for awhile until they neared the area where they had picked up Newkirk. Schultz glanced in the rearview mirror. "That was a very nice thing you boys did at the end."

"Thanks, Schultz," Carter replied softly. "But we would have preferred Colonel Hogan had been concious when we saluted him."

Kinch looked at the rotund sergeant. "Schultz, can you stop the car at the spot where you picked up Newkirk and let him out of the car."

"What for? Isn't he coming back to camp and turn himself in to the Kommandant?"

"No really," Kinch replied, reaching into his jacket again and pulling out another chocolate bar. "He's hiding out with the under...."

"Stop! I don't want to hear it! I hear nothing! Nothing!" He snatched the candy bar from Kinch. "But then again, it is none of my business." Schultz slowed down the car and allowed Newkirk to get out. The Englander said goodbye to Schultz and the others before disappearing back into the woods. Kinch climbed into the back seat with the others. Schultz then continued on his way back to camp.

Doctor Prust entered Hogan's room with the nurse to check Hogan's vitals following the visit from his friends. He immediately noticed the photo on Hogan's chest with his hand lying on top of it. He assumed the visitors had placed the photo there and had put the hand atop it to keep it in place. Unzipping the oxygen tent the doctor and nurse both entered the confined space and the nurse began checking blood pressure, pulse and temperature. Prust lifted Hogan's hand and placed it back at his side, then, picked up the photo and studied it. He still suspected he had seen three of the four men before. Shrugging, he put the photo back on Hogan's chest. Then, he continued writing the vitals as the nurse gave him the numbers. Suddenly he paused. He and the nurse both stared.

Hogan's hand slowly raised again and fell atop the photo as if he were holding onto it for dear life.

Prust leaned over closer. "Colonel Hogan, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?"

There was no response from the Colonel.

"Colonel Hogan." Prust gently slapped the comatose man's face on each cheek. "Try to open your eyes for me, Colonel." Again there was no response. Letting out a deep breath, Prust straightened and looked at the nurse. "Continue taking his vitals, nurse. I must call General Burkhalter and the Kommandant of Stalag 13. They must both be kept informed of any change in Colonel Hogan's condition."

Klink had just hung up the telephone when his office door opened and Sergeant Schultz ambled in. He was still a bit depressed after the hospital visit. He saluted the Kommandant. "Herr Kommandant, the three prisoners are back in the barracks. And I must report there was no monkey business whatsoever."

Klink returned the salute. "Very good, Schultz. How is Colonel Hogan?"

Schultz sighed. "He's doing all right, I guess, Herr Kommandant," the guard replied. "He is in an oxygen tent to help him breathe. Herr Kommandant, seeing Colonel Hogan like this is very upsetting."

Klink massaged his forehead. "I can only imagine, Schultz. Did he respond at all to the visit by Kinchloe, Carter and LeBeau?"

"Nein, Herr Kommandant."

"You know, Schultz...." Klink slowly got up from behind his desk and walked over to the window. Opening it, he gazed out into the compound at the other prisoners milling about involved in various activities. "....If there's no change soon, I may have to consider having Colonel Hogan sent home where he can be treated and making Sergeant Kinchloe the new permanent POW officer."

"Herr Kommandant, are you certain you want to do that? I mean, the men are very loyal to Colonel Hogan."

Klink turned away from the window and faced Schultz. He was agitated. "Don't you think I know that, dummkopf? But I can't leave this situation hanging unresolved indefinitely, even though I'm trying to give Hogan as much time as I can to come out of the coma. Don't forget, Schultz, he's the only survivor of the three people who were shot in my office that night. General Burkhalter has questions. I have questions. We need answers. And Colonel Hogan is the only one who can supply the answers."

Just then, his telephone rang. Klink picked it up. "Colonel Klink speaking. Heil Hitler," he said with a smile. Suddenly, his expression changed. "Yes, Doctor Prust. How are you? My sergeant and I were....what? What did you say?" Klink slowly sat down. "I see. Is that good?" Klink suddenly smiled. "Danke, doctor, danke. Heil Hitler." He hung up and looked at Schultz, a wide smile on his face. He rubbed his hands together enthusiastically like a small expectant child.

"Good news, Herr Kommandant?" asked Schultz.

"Better than good, Schultz. That was Doctor Prust. He called to say after the visit by Hogan's men, Colonel Hogan had a delayed reaction to their visit."

"He did?"

"Yes he did. It seems the doctor found an old photo of Hogan and his men laying on his chest in his hospital bed with Hogan's hand laying on top of it. He moved his hand to get a look at the photo, and then put it back on Hogan's chest. Then, right in front of him and the nurse, Hogan's hand moved and fell on top of the photo which is how they originally found it. Isn't that marvellous, Schultz?"

Schultz allowed a smile to appear. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. It is very good news indeed. May I go tell the prisoners?"

"Yes you may, Schultz. Dismissed." He saluted his guard. Schultz gave a hurried salute and turned around. He quickly exited the Kommandant's office.

General Burkhalter sat behind his desk trying to go over some reports wthout success. Sighing, he massaged his temples as the headache started. His telephone suddenly rang. Burkhalter picked up the receiver as he tried again to read the reports. "Heil Hitler. General Burkhalter here." He suddenly smiled. "Doctor Prust. How are you. I hope you're calling to tell me some good news." His eyes narrowed a bit. "I see. Does that mean there's a chance he could be coming out of it soon? I see. No, no. Thank you for calling. Heil Hitler." Burkhalter hung up his phone and, getting, up, grabbed his topcoat and cap. He was in a hurry to get to Stalag 13.

Schultz was out of breath by the time he burst into barracks two. It took several minutes for him to catch his breath after sitting on the bench. Kinch, Carter and LeBeau gathered around him.

"What's the matter, Schultz?" asked Kinch. "You're out of breath."

Schultz nodded as he continued trying to catch his breath.

"Something you want to tell us?" asked Lebeau.

Schultz nodded again.

"What is it? Is it important?" asked Kinch.

"Is it about Colonel Hogan?" asked Carter, worried.

Schultz nodded.

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau looked at each other, worry and fear on their faces. "Did something happen to the Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

Schultz, by now, had caught his breath. "Don't worry. It is nothing bad."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the men.

"Then what is it?" asked Kinch.

"The Kommandant receive a telephone call from Doctor Prust. It seems Colonel Hogan's hand was found on top of that picture you left behind. The doctor thought perhaps one of you had done that to hold the photo in place, so the doctor removed the photo to look at it. When he put the photo back where he had found it, Colonel Hogan's hand moved and lay back on top of the photo."

"Are you saying the Colonel's hand moved by itself, Schultz?" asked Carter, hopeful he was hearing right.

"Jawohl. That is what the Kommandant told me."

There were cheers and excitement amongst the trio at the news.

"Maybe Colonel Hogan did hear us talking to him, after all," said Carter with a smile.

"Looks that way," Kinch added.

"Schultzie, that's terrific news!" exclaimed LeBeau. "Thanks for stopping by and telling us." With a effort, the Frenchman pulled Schultz to his feet and Kinch led him towards the door.

"Thanks for stopping by with this great news, Schultz," Kinch replied, opening the door. "Now, we have work to do."

"What kind of work? You're not planning on escaping, are you?" Schultz said in a low voice. His eyes darted around the barracks nervously.

Kinch looked at the other two, and then at the guard. "Escape? Of course not, Schultz. But we have to let Newkirk know the good news."

"How would you do that? No, don't tell me."

"We're gonna contact him on our hidden radio, Schultz."

Schultz chuckled. "Hidden radio. Jolly jokers. All of you."

LeBeau smiled innocently. "We really do have a hidden radio, Schultzie," he said sweetly.

"I know nothing! I hear nothing! And I see nothing!" Schultz left quickly. Kinch, with a grin on his face, closed the door. He turned and faced the others.

"Sounds like the Colonel might be starting to come out of his coma."

"Oui. Perhaps he will come out of it before our next visit."

Carter looked at Kinch. "You were right, Kinch."

"Right? About what, Carter?"

"You said to think positive and I did. Maybe if I continue to think positive, Colonel Hogan and Newkirk will both be back before long."

Kinch smiled at the young sergeant fondly. Perhaps the news about their Colonel was the start of things returning to normal for the men of barracks two. Only time would tell, Kinch told himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**_Merry Christmas to everyone!_**

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau were all seated on the bench outside the barracks when they spotted Burkhalter's staff car come through the front gates. Kinch motioned for the others to follow him inside the barracks. They went into Hogan's quarters and closed the door. LeBeau plugged in the coffee pot.

Klink, smiling broadly, got to his feet. "General Burkhalter, what a pleasure it is to see you."

Burkhalter, removing his cap and topcoat, hung them up. He then faced the Kommandant.

"Klink, shut up,sit down and listen."

"Yes, sir. Shutting up and sitting down." Klink slowly sat back down behind his desk. "What can I do for you, Herr General?"

"Klink, I got a phone call today from Doctor Prust regarding Colonel Hogan."

"Yes, sir. He called me as well."

"Then you're aware he believes Colonel Hogan may be coming out of his coma soon."

"Yes, sir, he told me the very same thing."

"Imagine my surprise, Klink, when he also told me that Colonel Hogan had several visitors earlier today."

"Visitors, sir? What visitors?"

"I'm talking about four prisoners from this camp, Klink! Why did you permit these men to go into town to visit Hogan without checking with me first?"

Klink shuddered nervously. "Well, I thought it might help bring Colonel Hogan out of his coma quicker if he heard the voices of the men he's closest to. But if you want me to stop them from going anymore...."

"No, no, no, Klink. Not at all. For once, you had a good idea. I doubt it'll happen again however. I want you to let them continue visiting him. How often will they be going?"

"I decided they should visit Hogan once a week for one hour as long as he's in a coma, and once every two weeks for one hour once he's out of the coma."

"Klink, you will let them visit him twice a week for two hours each time and once he's out of the coma one time a week for two hours. Do you understand? If he's coming out of his coma, I want him brought out of it as soon as possible."

Hogan's men became excited. Kinch quieted them down so they could listen.

"But General...."

"Klink!!!! Do not argue with me!"

"Yes, sir. Twice a week for two hours each time until he comes out of the coma, and then once a week for two hours. I understand, sir."

"Gut! Now, Klink, regarding another matter of importance. Have you found the escaped prisoner, Newkirk, yet?"

"No, sir. I'm about to cancel the search and call back my guards. I believe he may have escaped to England by now."

"Dummkopf!!!" Burkhalter bellowed. "From what I've seen of Colonel Hogan and his little group, they are very loyal to him. I seriously doubt Newkirk has strayed very far with Hogan in the hospital in a coma. I believe he may still be in this area somewhere hiding out. Possibly with the aid of the underground. You will have your guards continue the search until he's found. Is that clear?"

Klink swallowed. "Yes, sir. What do you want me to do with him once he's found?"

Burkhalter rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Klink, how did you ever become a Colonel in the Luftwaffe? On second thought, don't tell me. Should you be fortunate enough to capture him, put him in the cooler for the time being. He may be useful to us if Hogan refuses to cooperate once he's out of his coma."

"I see...."

"No you don't. Hogan will be more likely to cooperate if he knows one of his men is facing execution for the killing of a Gestapo officer. After we get Hogan's cooperation, you will then have Newkirk shot by a firing squad. And if we're lucky, Hogan just might join him."

Klink shuddered. "General, you aren't suggesting that I have Colonel Hogan...."

"Why not? That way we kill two birds with one stone, if you get my meaning." He slowly got up and reached for his cap and topcoat. Klink rose and walked around his desk and holding Burkhalter's topcoat, helped him on with it. The General put his cap on his head. "Klink, with a little bit of luck, and some cooperation, we just may survive this entire mess after all."

"Yes, Herr General," Klink replied saluting Burkhalter who returned the salute as he walked out the door. Closing it after Burkhalter left, Klink sagged against his office door. He was to have both Hogan and Newkirk shot in the end. There didn't seem to be any way out of this mess. It was times like this, Klink told himself, he could depend on Hogan to come up with something to help him out of this mess. But Hogan wasn't available this time. Klink quickly went to his decanter and poured himself a glass of schnapps and downed it quickly.

Kinch unplugged the coffee pot. They couldn't believe their ears.

"We can't let them shoot Newkirk or the Colonel, Kinch," said LeBeau. "There has to be some way to help them."

"I hope I can come up with something," Kinch replied. He sighed wearily. "This is one time I wish the Colonel was here. He'd know what to do." Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Kinch.

The door opened and in walked Newkirk with a slight grin on his face. "Good afternoon, gentlemen," he said. "Anything new to report? Things were ruddy boring down in the tunnels so I thought I'd come up here." Newkirk looked at the grim faces of his three friends. "What's going on? You three look like you just lost your best mate." He suddenly became anxious. "Nothing happened to the Gov'nor, did it?"

"No. In fact, Colonel Hogan may be coming out of his coma. But, that's not the problem," said Kinch slowly.

"Then what's the problem?" He hesitated. "Has it got something to do with me then?"

"Oui. Burkhalter came to see Klink. He told him that he was to continue searching for you and once you've been arrested, you are to be put in the cooler until after they get the Colonel's cooperation regarding Freitag's death. Then you and the Colonel are to be shot by firing squad."

Newkirk sagged against the closed door. "Blimey," was all he could utter. He looked at his three friends. "I'm sorry to be the cause of all this bloody trouble. I really am. I just didn't want to see that bloody Kraut get away with labelling the Colonel a murderer after he shot him in cold blood. I mean, we all thought the Gov'nor was dead."

"Don't apologize about it, Newkirk," Kinch replied. "You did what had to be done. Given the circumstances any one of us might have done the same thing. So don't worry about it. I'll try and come up with something."

"Maybe you just better stay out of it and let them arrest me. I mean it is me they're looking for, isn't it? Just concentrate on saving the Colonel."

"We're not letting you be arrested or shot, Newkirk, so just get that thought out of your mind right now. We'll come up with some way to save you and Colonel Hogan," Kinch told him.

Newkirk sighed. "Just what did Burkhalter have to say about the Gov'nor?"

"Apparently, after we left, the Colonel reacted to the photo Carter left for him. The doctor came in after we had left and found the picture where Carter had left it. But it seems the Colonel's hand was on top of it."

Newkirk's eyes narrowed. "I don't understand."

Kinch folded his arms. "It seems Dr. Prust was checking on the Colonel and found the photo. He took it I guess to look at it and then put it back. The Colonel's hand apparently moved and landed on top of the photo in the same position it was originally found in."

"And that told him the Colonel was coming out of his coma?"

"Apparently so. It seems the Colonel's hand moved on it's own with no help from anybody."

"Also, Burkhalter told Klink we're to visit the Colonel twice a week for two hours each time, and when he comes out of the coma, we're to be allowed to visit once a week for two hours," Carter chimed in.

Newkirk rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe I should stay in the tunnels for now. At least this way I won't be endangering anybody with the underground."

"That might be a good idea at that," LeBeau added softly. "At least this way we will know you are safe."

Newkirk hung his head. He was depressed. With all the trouble he had caused, his friends were still standing by him and willing to help however they could. "I appreciate you all standing by me like you are, but I think it would be better if I turn meself in to old Klink. That way, you won't have to worry 'bout me and can concentrate on saving the Colonel. He's the one who's important, and he's the one you should be concentrating on. Not me."

Kinch sighed. "Newkirk, both you and Colonel Hogan are important. You're just as much a part of this team as the rest of us. We need you. Don't sell yourself short. And whatever you do, don't even **consider** turning yourself in to Klink or anybody else. We'll find a way to save both of you. Believe me."

Newkirk let a slight smile appear. "I believe you, mate," he said softly.

Klink sat behind his desk rubbing his forehead. There had to be a way to resolve this entire mess without having both Hogan and Newkirk shot by a firing squad in the end. But how? What could he do? There had to be something. Something that would satisfy Burkhalter and clear up this entire mess at the same time.

"Schuuuullltttzzz!" he yelled.

The door opened and Schultz came in. Closing the door, he saluted. "Sergeant Schultz reporting, Herr Kommandant."

Klink saluted in return. "Schultz, we have to help Colonel Hogan and Newkirk, if we find him."

"Help them, Herr Kommandant?"

"Yes. General Burkhalter was just here."

"I know. I saw him enter and leave, Herr Kommandant. What did he want?"

"He wants me to continue the search for Newkirk. He believes he may still be in the area with Colonel Hogan in a coma in the hospital. And once we capture him, we are to lock him in the cooler until the General gets Colonel Hogan's cooperation concerning what happened in this office a few days ago. And afterwards, Schultz, he wants me to order both Colonel Hogan and Newkirk shot by a firing squad."

Schultz looked distressed. "Shot, Herr Kommandant?" he asked quietly. "Why?"

"How do I know why, Schultz?" Klink asked, throwing up his hands as he got to his feet. "All I know is that I can't let that happen. Colonel Hogan didn't do anything, even if he **had** a gun with him that night. I could tell by Hochstetter's face that there was something fishy about the entire incident. And as for Newkirk, I don't know what can be done for him. All I **do** know is that I can't allow either of them to be shot by firing squad. I need to help both of them if I can. I need to talk with Hogan's men. And I'll need your help as well, Schultz. Of course I can't order you to help, but are you willing to help?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz replied without hesitation. "What do you want me to do?"

"First, Schultz. I want you to go to barracks two and bring Sergeants Kinchloe and Carter and Corporal LeBeau to my office. Maybe together we can come up with something believable that even the General will accept."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau followed Schultz into Klink's office. Schultz saluted. "Herr Kommandant, the three prisoners are here as requested."

Klink saluted. "Thank you, Schultz. Close the door and wait outside unless I call you."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz saluted again and left the office.

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau all saluted. Klink returned their salutes. He then motioned for the three of them to sit down.

"Schultz said you wanted to see us, Kommandant?" asked Kinch, not sure he knew exactly why they had been summoned.

"Yes. First, let me say that General Burkhalter was here earlier. He has ordered me to continue the search for Newkirk with additional orders that he be put in the cooler once he's caught. Also, as you are aware, Colonel Hogan seems to be coming out of his coma. The General has decided that you three should visit the Colonel two times a week for two hours each time as long as he remains in a coma, and when he's out of the coma, to visit once a week for two hours."

"Does that mean we get to visit the Colonel again this week, Kommandant?" asked LeBeau.

"That's right. So, talk amongst yourselves and decide what day you want to go and let me know so I can arrange it with Schultz to take you."

"Thank you, Colonel," said Kinch. "We'll let you know sometime tomorrow."

Klink nodded with a grim expression. His hesitation was not lost on the others.

"Was there something else you wanted to discuss with us, Kommandant?" asked Kinch.

"Yes. And I'm afraid we are going to have to pull together to pull it off."

Hogan's men exchanged faux confused looks. Then, they looked at Klink, waiting.

"As I just said, General Burkhalter has decided that Newkirk, once caught, is to be locked in the cooler. This is in order to persuade Colonel Hogan to cooperate regarding what happened in this office a few days ago. And after the General gets the answers he wants from Hogan, he's ordered me to have both Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk shot by a firing squad."

"What!?!" was the collective pretend response from the trio as they all jumped to their feet.

"Sir, you can't let that happen," said Carter. "You have to stop it."

"Carter's right, Kommandant," said Kinch. "Neither man did anything wrong. Why would he want them both shot anyway?"

"I have no idea," said Klink. "But I agree with all of you. That is why I asked you three here. We need to come up with some way to keep Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk from ending up in front of a firing squad."

Kinch's eyes narrowed. "Why should we believe you want to help both of them, Kommandant?"

Klink slowly got up and walked over to his decanter and poured a glass of schnapps. He swallowed it in one gulp. He turned around and faced Hogan's men. "No matter what you may think of me, Sergeant Kinchloe, I do not want to see either Colonel Hogan or Corporal Newkirk shot. Surely if we put our heads together we can come up with something to save them."

Kinch scratched his chin. "I hate to admit this, but the longer Colonel Hogan is in a coma, the longer we have to come up with something if you're really serious, Colonel, about helping them."

"I am. I mean, Colonel Hogan may be a pain sometimes, but he doesn't deserve to be shot."

"And Newkirk?" asked LeBeau with a raised eyebrow.

Klink shrugged. "Newkirk is in serious trouble. But perhaps we can help him as well. Now, have you got an idea?"

"No, sir," said Kinch. "But you realize whatever we come up with may involve conning the General." Kinch looked Klink directly in the eyes. "Still, whatever we come up with you'll have to keep what we do quiet forever. Can you do that, Kommandant?"

"I suppose I'll have to, won't I?" Klink said nervously.

Kinch sighed. "We'll have to trust you then, Kommandant. First, we should tell you what we know about exactly what happened that night."

"I think that's a perfect place to start. Why don't you start by telling me where Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk got their weapons."

Kinch leaned forward in his chair. He clasped his hands together as his arms rested on his knees. "I told you before Kommandant, neither man had a weapon. Besides, where could they have gotten them? From the armory? I doubt it. You do have a guard posted outside. And I doubt seriously if one of the guards would have given either of them any weapons."

"That's true."

"Kommandant, remember when you and Colonel Hogan were invited by Freitag for dinner?(1)"

"Of course. But what has that got...."

"Well, sir, the Colonel told us afterwards that Freitag wanted some information from him, and that's why he was invited to come."

"Information? What information?"

"We have no idea. Colonel Hogan told us he had no idea what Freitag was talking about. But apparently Freitag didn't believe him. The Colonel said Freitag told him he would come to camp that evening, and that after you and Manheim had left them alone in his office, Freitag had offered him fifty-thousand dollars and safe passage out of Germany in exchange for this information whatever it was. The Colonel also said while he was there he noticed Freitag treated his aide like a dog. Then Freitag showed up in camp and the Colonel was summoned to your office. He didn't want to go, but he went because you had ordered him to.(2)"

Klink sat down slowly. "Are you suggesting that Freitag shot Manheim and Hogan?"

Kinch looked at LeBeau and Carter and then at Klink. "That's what I'm saying, Kommandant. I suspect Manheim probably hated Freitag after all the mistreatment he suffered, so we believe that when he saw Colonel Hogan and Freitag meet in your office, he saw it as the perfect opportunity to eliminate Freitag and have Colonel Hogan blamed for it."

"But how did he...."

"Simple," said Kinch. "I believe Manheim came into your office with the intent on killing both the Colonel and Freitag. My guess is Freitag was probably suspicious of Manheim and managed to shoot him first. Then, because Colonel Hogan had witnessed the shooting and because the Colonel could reveal that Freitag had offered him money and safe passage out of Germany probably in an attempt to make a deal for himself, he couldn't let Hogan live. So, he shot the Colonel, and then planted a gun on him and exchanged the gun he used with Manheim's making it look like Manheim shot the Colonel who managed to kill Manheim before he supposedly died. But I swear to you, the Colonel was unarmed and got caught in the crossfire."

"So you're saying that Gruppenfuhrer Freitag planned on killing both Manheim and Hogan and set Hogan up to take the fall."

"That's what we're saying, sir," Kinch added with a straight face hoping Klink would buy the tale.

Klink shuddered. "How diabolical!"

"Yes, sir."

"Besides, Kommandant," Carter chimed in innocently. "Since when would the Gestapo pay for information from anybody?"

"They wouldn't, you're right, Carter," Klink acknowledged, nodding.

"Thing is...." said LeBeau. "The Colonel had no idea what Freitag was talking about. But Freitag was convinced the Colonel was lying. But he wasn't."

"And how does Newkirk fit into all this?" Klink asked. "I mean, Freitag was shot and killed while the Major and I were both present."

"I believe Manheim might not have been acting alone, sir. I mean, after the four of us came outside having heard all the shooting, Newkirk found the gun lying outside your open window and made the mistake of picking it up. That's when Hochstetter showed up. Newkirk immediately dropped the gun and put up his hands so he wouldn't be shot immediately. But Major Hochstetter was convinced that Newkirk was the one who shot Freitag. We tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen. You knew how the Major was when he believed he was right about something."

Klink appeared thoughtful as he digested what he had been told. Yes, he had known Hochstetter well enough to know once he believed something there was no convincing him different. He could readily believe that if Newkirk had simply picked up the gun and Hochstetter caught him with it, nobody would be able to convince him Newkirk hadn't fired it. Look at all the times he had been convinced Hogan was a saboteur when there was no proof. He suddenly rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Gentlemen, now that I know the truth about what happened that night, we should be able to come up with something to save both Newkirk and Hogan. Two innocent men should not be shot."

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau all exchanged knowing looks between them.

"Any idea who Manheim's accomplice was?" asked Klink.

"No, sir," said LeBeau. "We only saw somebody running away by the time we showed up. We didn't have a chance to catch whoever it was."

"I see." Klink replied, nodding. "Obviously Freitag planned on killing Hogan before he arrived here. He apparently was more concerned that Hogan would expose him for making a deal for himself and then saw no other option. And to think I admired that man. How could I have been so wrong about the man."

"Don't blame yourself, Kommandant," Kinch added. "Some people are very good at letting you see what they want you to see." He sighed, leaning back in his chair. He checked his watch. "It's late, Kommandant. If we're gonna help Newkirk and the Colonel, I suggest you let us sleep on it and maybe we can come up with something."

Klink looked at his watch. "I didn't realize it was so late. You are all dismissed." Klink saluted the trio.

Getting to their feet, the men returned the Kommandant's salute. "We'll let you know the minute we come up with something, sir," Kinch replied as he opened the door.

"Oh, Sergeant Kinchloe, one minute if you please."

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau paused in the doorway. Kinch looked back. "Kommandant?"

"I just remembered something else General Burkhalter said that I had forgotten."

"What is that, sir?"

"He said the doctor told him four prisoners visited Colonel Hogan today. I only authorized the three of you to go see him. Who was the fourth prisoner?"

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau all looked nervously at each other. It was LeBeau who came up with the answer. "Sergeant Wilson wanted to see for himself that the Colonel was receiving proper care. We should have told you beforehand, sir, but we didn't think you would mind."

Klink nodded. "I'll overlook it this time. But next time Sergeant Wilson wants to go with you, I'd appreciate letting me know beforehand."

"Yes, sir."

"That's all. Dismissed."

Heaving a collective sigh of relief, Hogan's men exited Klink's office and headed back to barracks two.

(1) (2) Information from TWO NAZIS FOR THE PRICE OF ONE.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hogan's men awoke early the following morning. After a short discussion when they had returned to the barracks the night before, they decided they needed to visit the Colonel the following afternoon. It was following roll call that morning Kinch informed Klink they wanted to visit the Colonel that afternoon and that Sergeant Wilson wanted to go as well. Klink promised to get back to them shortly.

"Why'd you tell Klink Sergeant Wilson wanted to go?" asked Carter, puzzled.

LeBeau smiled. "Let me guess, mon ami," he said looking at Kinch. "You said that so that there will be four of us going to see the Colonel and four of us coming back to camp. And at the meeting place Newkirk will change places with Wilson both times."

"Exactly," Kinch replied, smiling. "Louie, go to barracks twelve and tell Wilson what we have planned and we'll let him know what time we'll be leaving when we find out from Klink."

"Right," LeBeau hurried away.

It was later while they were sitting at the table drinking coffee....

"Wilson said just let him know what time, and he'll make sure he's here," he told the others. His eyes then rested on Kinch. "Have you come up with anything as to how we going to help Newkirk and the Colonel?" asked LeBeau anxiously.

"Fooling Klink is one thing," said Carter. "But convincing Burkhalter is another."

Kinch let out a deep breath. "I know. It's times like this I wish the Colonel was here."

Carter sighed wearily. "Y'know, maybe it's time to tell Colonel Hogan what's been happening around here in his absence."

"Why should we do that?" asked LeBeau. "The Colonel is still in a coma. He can't help us right now. And besides, I don't think it would be helpful to him to lay this all on him right now."

"LeBeau's right, Carter," Kinch agreed. "Right now Colonel Hogan's in no condition to help with anything. He needs to concentrate on getting well first."

The barracks door opened and Schultz ambled in. He lookd tired already.

"Hi, Schultzie," said LeBeau. "You're here early."

"I know. The Kommandant wanted me to tell you he approves your request and to be ready to leave at four p.m. And he agrees that Sergeant Wilson can go also so make sure he is ready as well."

"We'll be ready, Schultz," said Kinch.

"Danke." Schultz turned and slowly trudged out the door. Once he was gone, LeBeau poured Kinch a cup of coffee.

"Why did you want to see the Colonel today?"

"I don't know. I guess I need to visit the Colonel in the hope it will help me come up with a plan to help him and Newkirk."

Just then, the lower bunk raised up. Newkirk climbed up the ladder and stepped into the barracks. He hit the hidden mechanism and watched the lower bunk drop down. Approaching the table, Newkirk sat down and lit a cigarette. Everyone could see he was still depressed. LeBeau poured him a cup of hot coffee.

"Do you want some breakfast?" The little Frenchman asked.

"Just coffee, mate," was the reply. "So, what's happening, Kinch? Anything I should know about?"

"Plenty," replied Carter. "Boy, you shoulda heard Kinch yesterday. He was terrific how he convinced Klink you didn't shoot Freitag."

Newkirk looked up then, eyebrows raised. "How'd you manage that?" he asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Klink apparently wants to help you and the Colonel and keep you both from getting shot by the firing squad. He wanted our help in coming up with a plan. Kinch told him that Freitag planned to shoot the Colonel all along, and killed Manheim and shot the Colonel and then framed the Colonel for everything. And as far as you're concerned, Klink was told Manheim didn't act alone and that an unknown assailant shot Freitag, and by the time we came along, you picked up the gun and Hochstetter caught you with it and assummed you fired the shots. It was brillant to watch," LeBeau explained admiringly.

For the first time in days, Newkirk's face brightened. "And old Klink bought it?"

"He sure did, boy," added Carter.

Newkirk allowed a grin to appear as he looked at Kinch. "Thanks, mate. To be perfectly honest, I didn't think there was any way to convince old Klink I didn't do it."

"Yeah, well don't thank me yet," said Kinch. "We still need a plan that's gonna save you and the Colonel both from a firing squad and get Burkhalter to change his mind."

"Any ideas yet?"

"I have a thought rolling around in my head, but I really wish I could talk to the Colonel about it."

"We might also have another problem besides that, Kinch," said Newkirk with a sigh.

"What's that?" asked Carter.

"I've been thinking about that Doctor Prust who's taking care of the Gov'nor. I can't get over how he kept looking at us when we visited the Colonel."

"I know what you mean," added LeBeau. "I got that feeling also. The way he kept staring at us. And with the exception of Kinch, it was like he was trying to place where he had seen us before. He could cause us trouble if he recognizes us."

"I'll have the underground check him out and see if he's gonna be a problem," said Kinch, getting up. "Before I forget, Newkirk, we're gonna be visiting Colonel Hogan later this afternoon. We'll follow the same procedure as last time. We'll pick you up in the same place."

"Gotcha, mate."

"LeBeau, go tell Wilson we need him to be at barracks two at three-fifty-five."

"Oui. Right away." The Frenchman hurried out the barracks.

Kinch headed for the tunnel entrance.

Carter looked at his friend. "Newkirk, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can, Andrew. What is it?"

"Well, I feel we should tell Colonel Hogan everything that's happened because knowing we're in trouble might bring him out of his coma. But Kinch and Lebeau say no. What do you think?"

The Englander took a long drag on his cigarette. "I'm afraid I agree with Kinch and LeBeau. The Colonel isn't able to handle anything right now. And besides, there's no guarantee he'd come out of his coma even if you did tell him. I say don't."

Carter sighed, disappointed. He had been hoping at least Newkirk would agree with him. He sincerely believed that their commanding officer would come out of the coma if he knew one of his men was in serious trouble. Carter believed it with every fiber of his being. But he was the only one.

They turned at the sound of the lower bunk rising and saw Kinch step into the barracks. He struck the hidden mechanism and then walked back to the table and sat down.

"I just had the strangest conversation with our contact in the underground," Kinch replied. "When I mentioned the doctor's name, I was told Otto would contact us when he gets back. I left Baker monitoring the radio."

"What do you think that means? And what do we do if this doctor turns out to be a problem?" asked Carter.

Neither Kinch, LeBeau or Newkirk responded. All they could do was exchange looks and remain silent.

It was just after four p.m. that afternoon when Schultz was driving LeBeau, Carter, Kinch and Wilson to the hospital. Kinch was sitting beside Schultz. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a candy bar.

"We need you to make a stop at the same place you did last time, Schultz," he said tucking the chocolate bar into Schultz's jacket.

"Nein," Schultz replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "Not for one candy bar anyway."

Glancing at the others, Kinch reached into his jacket and pulled out another chocolate bar and tucked it into Schultz's jacket.

"Danke," was the rotund guard's reply as he slowed the vehicle down at the same place he did the day before.

Newkirk hurried warily out of the woods and, after Wilson got out, climbed into the back seat. Wilson disappeared into the woods after being told to be back at the same place in about three hours.

"Y'know, mates, I did some thinking while I was waiting to be picked up, and I now think Carter's right."

Both Kinch and LeBeau turned to look at Newkirk in amazement. Carter tried to hide a slight smile.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Kinch.

"Well, for one, I don't doubt for a moment the Gov'nor's fighting to come out of his coma. And two, I believe if he knew just how serious things were, he would fight that much harder. Maybe even come out of it while we're there."

Kinch pursed his lips. "I don't know, Newkirk. I mean, it could have an adverse effect on the Colonel's recovery." Kinch looked at Schultz and momentarily hesitated. "Schultz, let me ask you...."

"I know nothing! Nothing!"

"It's a hypothetical question."

"Then ask away."

"If you had bad news and you couldn't decide whether or not to tell someone who's unconcious, or what effect that news might have on that person, would you tell him that news anyway?"

"Well, in my opinon, I would tell Colonel Hogan."

The men all exchanged looks. "Why do you say we should tell Colonel Hogan, Schultz?" asked Kinch.

"Because I assume that is who you are talking about. And I also assume you are talking about Newkirk and whether or not to tell Colonel Hogan. I think you should tell him."

"Why do you say that?" asked LeBeau, curious.

"I say that because knowing Colonel Hogan as I do, I think he would want to know if one of his men is in trouble. And I would think you would know that too."

The four looked at each other as they considered what had been said. They knew Schultz was right. The Colonel would want to know if one of his men was in trouble. But how could they tell Hogan the truth when they weren't even sure he could hear them talking to him?

The rest of the ride was in silence.

Arriving at their destination, Schultz and the men got out and entered the hospital. They were met by Dr. Prust and taken to Hogan's room. The doctor again looked closely at Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau. But this time he smiled when he greeted them, and didn't appear to be trying to remember their faces or where he had seen them before. They were concerned. Had he recognized them finally?

"You gentlemen will be pleased to know Colonel Hogan is now breathing normally on his own and no longer needs the oxygen tent. It has been removed."

"Has he regained conciousness at all?" asked Carter.

"Not yet, Sergeant Carter," Prust replied softly with a smile.

The four men froze in their tracks. They all looked at each other nervously. There was now no doubt he knew who they were.

Reaching Hogan's room, the doctor opened the door and after ushering the four men into the room, followed them inside and closed the door. Schultz waited in the hallway outside to allow them to visit with the Colonel. Prust continued to smile, but noticed the looks of apprehension on their faces.

"I know who each of you are," he said in a low voice. "Sergeants Carter & Kinchloe, and Corporals Newkirk and LeBeau. I must admit, you three were very convincing in Gestapo uniforms the day Colonel Hogan was admitted."

The men looked at each other, puzzled.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kinch. "Turn us in?"

"Not at all. I know who you all are after talking with my brother. I am also a member of the underground as is my brother, Otto. I changed my last name from Mueller to Prust so I would be able to get a job in this hospital thus enabling the underground to have a contact in the hospital as well. I recognized Papa Bear as soon as I saw him that day and knew I had to get him admitted somehow or he would die. Fortunately, I didn't have to come up with something as your Kommandant came up with the story of Colonel Hogan defecting and being important to the Third Reich. I simply made certain I was assigned to care for him."

There was a collective sigh of relief on the faces of Hogan's men upon hearing Prust's story. It was now clear why Otto was the one they were to speak with about Prust, even though they had not heard from Otto before leaving for the hospital.

"I had only met Colonel Hogan once through Otto. So when you four appeared here in Gestapo uniforms that night, I became concerned and described all of you to Otto. He then explained who you were and your relationship to Colonel Hogan."

Kinch held out his hand. Prust shook it. "Thanks for taking such good care of the Colonel, doctor," Kinch said. "He's important to a lot of people, especially us."

"Glad to be of service. I will leave you four alone to visit with the Colonel." Smiling again, Prust left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The four men all looked at each other, relief evident on their faces.

"Now I know why our contact with the underground said Otto would explain things about Doctor Prust," said Kinch. "He and the doc are brothers."

"Now we can rest assured the Colonel will get the best of care," added LeBeau.

"And with the two underground guys outside guarding the Colonel, at least we know he's being well protected," said Carter with a smile.

It was then the men turned their attention to their commanding officer, and approached the bed. They noticed that the oxygen tent had been removed just as Prust had told them, and that Hogan seemed to be breathing normally on his own. The picture Carter had left behind on their last visit was now sitting on the table beside the bed, leaning against an empty vase.

Newkirk sat down slowly beside the bed. He gazed at his commanding officer for a long moment before he reached out and gripped Hogan's hand. He swallowed hard and his eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Colonel, we didn't want to tell you any of this. We really didn't. But, we need you to come back. The sooner the better, sir. Y'see, after you were shot, we all thought you were dead, and I...." he paused and swallowed the lump in his throat. "....I shot Freitag meself. Killed the bloody bastard I did. Hochstetter arrested me. Was gonna take me to Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg, but the underground arranged a roadside ambush and Hochstetter was killed and I was rescued. I've been hiding out mostly with the underground. All of Germany is looking for me. I'm sorry, Colonel."

Sighing, Newkirk got up slowly and LeBeau sat down. He gripped Hogan's hand in his left and, leaning forward, stroked Hogan's dark hair with his other. He too, was nervous. "Mon Colonel. I am sorry as well. We knew with Hochstetter's death, the Gestapo in Hammelburg would likely come after us so we arranged for London to drop a bomb on them which they did. Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg is now a pile of rubble and most of the filthy Bosche are dead, dying or missing. We didn't want to lay all this on you right now, Colonel. But we need you now more than ever." Turning and looking up, LeBeau had tears running down his cheeks. He wiped them away with the back of his hand as he got up.

Carter sat down and gripped Hogan's hand in both of his. "Colonel, we've tried holding things together till you got well. But, we don't know what to do about this latest problem. Burkhalter has ordered Newkirk to be found and locked up until he gets cooperation from you. Then, he's ordered Klink to have you and Newkirk shot by a firing squad." He smiled faintly. "But there is a bright spot, Colonel. Klink asked us to help him come up with a plan to save you and Newkirk so neither of you will be shot. But we need your help, Colonel. And we need it now. You gotta wake up, sir. You just gotta." He slowly got to his feet and let Kinch sit down.

Kinch gripped his commander's hand. He sighed. "Colonel, I'm sorry most of all. I let you down when you needed me to hold things together for you. I failed you, sir." Kinch wiped his cheek as a single tear rolled down his face. "I managed to convince Klink you didn't have a gun when you met with Freitag and that an unknown assailant shot and killed him, but that Newkirk had picked up the gun and Hochstetter caught him with it and assumed he shot Freitag. Klink believes it. I also ordered Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg bombed and an assault on Gestapo headquarters in Berlin. We couldn't take a chance Freitag might have had documentation on you and the Manhattan Project in his files. The headquarters in Berlin has been obliterated. There's nothing left and very few if any survivors. We've arranged for two underground members to pose as Gestapo guards and they're posted outside your door just in case any surviving Gestapo were brought here and found out you were alive and here also. Again, I'm really sorry, Colonel. We wanted to protect you the best we could. I'm sorry for letting you down, sir." Kinch lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. LeBeau rested a hand on Kinch's shoulder.

"Can't trust....you guys....to stay out of trouble....can I?" a weak voice said. Kinch suddenly looked up. Hogan turned his head in Kinch's direction and looked at his radioman through barely open eyes.

"Colonel, you're awake!" Kinch exclaimed jumping to his feet. The others gathered tightly around him, smiles appearing on their faces.

"Welcome back, mon Colonel!"

"Glad to see you awake, Gov'nor."

"Good to have you back, boy. I mean Colonel."

Hogan closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed. "Water," he said.

Kinch quickly poured some water from a pitcher into a glass and held up Hogan's head to allow him to drink. After he had finished half the glass, he indicated for Kinch to take the glass away. Kinch eased Hogan's head back onto his pillow. The Colonel glanced at each of his men. A faint smile appeared on his lips. "How come you're here, Newkirk?" he asked.

The Englander quickly explained how he'd been able to visit despite being hunted by the Germans. Hogan closed his eyes again and chuckled. "Sounds like you handled things fine to me, Kinch," he said.

The radioman looked at the others before looking back at Hogan. "Colonel, maybe you didn't hear me. I let you down."

"I heard you just fine, Kinch. As I said, you handled things just fine."

"Even the assaults on the Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg and Berlin? You're all right with that?" asked Kinch.

Hogan licked his lips. "You did what had to be done, Kinch," he replied. "But, do you have a plan to save Newkirk?"

"And you, mon Colonel," LeBeau corrected him. "Both you and Newkirk."

"Never mind me. Must save Newkirk."

"We're gonna save both of you, Colonel," said Carter. "So don't argue with us."

"I have a thought, Colonel," said Kinch. "But I wouldn't call it a plan exactly."

"Let me hear it."

Kinch quickly explained what he was thinking to Hogan. He knew the Colonel was tiring.

Hogan swallowed. "Sounds like it might work, Kinch. But I have a couple of suggestions."

"Sure, Colonel. What are they?"

"First, I think it would be better if nobody knew I came out of my coma until after all of you have left. Especially not Klink, Schultz or Burkhalter."

"Why's that Colonel?" asked Carter, puzzled.

"Won't believe tale you're gonna tell if they know I'm awake."

"Colonel, just so you know, Otto's brother is your doctor," said LeBeau.

Hogan smiled tiredly. "Good. Guys, I kinda sleepy. Need to rest right now."

"Colonel, Schultz is outside. Do you want to see him or should we try and talk him out of coming in?"

"Talk him out of it if you can," Hogan mumbled. "Carter, thanks for the photo. Just what I needed." Hogan drifted off.

"You're welcome, sir," Carter replied softly with a smile on his face.

Kinch checked his watch. "We still have about thirty-five minutes before we have to head back to camp."

"Schultzie's not going to like being told he can't see the Colonel," chimed in LeBeau.

"I know," replied Kinch. "But the Colonel's right. Nobody except us and Doctor Prust can know Colonel Hogan's out of his coma. Burkhalter won't believe us if he knew the Colonel was concious. He'll think it was another of the Colonel's schemes. But if he comes out of his coma **after** we leave, then there's no way anybody could suspect him of planning anything." He let out a deep breath. "LeBeau, go outside and tell Schultz to get Doctor Prust and have him come into the room. We need to update him about the Colonel."

"Right," LeBeau hurried to the door. Opening it, he gave Schultz is best worried expression. "Schultz, find Dr. Prust. Hurry! Something is wrong with Colonel Hogan!"

Schultz panicked at LeBeau's reaction. "What's wrong, cockroach?"

LeBeau tried pushing Schultz in the direction of the nurses' station. "Schultz, find the doctor. Please! Colonel Hogan needs Dr. Prust!"

Schultz glanced in the direction of the closed door and then at the Frenchman. "Jawohl! Right away!" he scurried away. LeBeau smiled watching him leave, and then quietly reentered the room and rejoined the others. He gave Kinch the thumbs up sign. Kinch nodded. He then glanced at his sleeping commanding officer. "We'll pull it off, Colonel. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be all right."

The door opened and Prust entered, closing the door behind him. He looked at the men. "What's wrong with the Colonel?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

"Take it easy, doc," said Kinch, resting a hand on Prust's arm. "Nothing's wrong with the Colonel. We had to come up with a way to get you in here."

Prust let out a deep breath. "Thank God. I was afraid something was seriously wrong."

"Far from it, Michael," said a sleepy voice.

Prust turned with a smile on his face. "Robert, you've finally awakened. I'm glad to talk to you and not at you."

Hogan's eyes opened a slit. He smiled when he saw Prust. "I heard you were my doctor. How am I?"

"Physically you're recovering nicely. I was concerned the longer you remained in a coma. But now that you're awake I am sure you will fully recover. But you'll have to take it easy for awhile."

"Michael, I need a big favor from you."

"What can I do, Robert?"

"I don't want anybody to know I'm out of my coma until after my men have left the hospital. And I don't want Schultz to come in and see me either."

"May I ask why? I sense this prison guard cares about you."

"I know he does, Michael. But it's important that he not be allowed to see me today. My men know why. All I can tell you is that there's a problem that makes it necesaary that nobody know I'm awake until after my men have left the hospital."

"I know you better than to queston your reasons. I will do what you ask. Don't worry. I'll also make sure nobody comes into your room except me. That way you won't have to try to pretend you're still in a coma."

"I appreciate it."

"How long do you want to remain unconcious for if I may ask?"

Hogan let out a deep breath. "Give me about three hours from the time my men leave. Then you can make your phone calls to Klink and Burkhalter. Once you speak with Burkhalter, I want you to tell him to wait twenty-four hours before he comes to question me. Can you do that?"

"I'll take care of it."

"One last thing. When can I get out of here and back to camp?"

"I'd like you to stay here awhile. You were seriously wounded, Robert. You lost a lot of blood. But, knowing you as I do, if you behave, you might get out of here by the end of the week."

"Good. I prefer sleeping in my own bed, lumps and all."

Prust looked at the men. "Is he always this stubborn when he's injured?"

"He's worse," joked Kinch with a chuckle.

"Tattletale," Hogan replied sleepily as he closed his eyes and drifted off again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The trip back to Stalag 13 was quiet for the most part. Schultz was especially quiet and a bit depressed.

"Sorry you didn't get a chance to visit with the Colonel, Schultzie," said LeBeau sympathetically. "I know how much you were looking forward to seeing him."

"Ruddy piece of bad luck that the Gov'nor developed breathing problems while we were visiting," added Newkirk.

"I know," said Schultz. "I was hoping that he would be well enough for me to visit him. I cannot understand it. It sounds fishy to me."

"You doubtin' the bloody doctor, Schultz?" asked Newkirk. "He told you the Colonel might have to be put back into the ruddy oxygen tent if his breathing problem don't clear up. I just wish he would come out of his ruddy coma."

"It would be nice, wouldn't it," LeBeau remarked sadly. "I wish the doctor could say when Colonel Hogan would regain conciousness soon. I'm beginning to worry."

"Me too, boy," added Carter, looking worried.

Kinch put a hand on Schultz's shoulder. "Pull over here, Schultz, and let Newkirk get out," he said.

Schultz did as he was told. As Newkirk got out, Wilson climbed in. Kinch, reaching into his jacket pulled out two chocolate bars and tucked them into Schultz's jacket. The rotund guard proceeded towards Stalag 13 again.

Back in the barracks again, Kinch, LeBeau, Carter and Wilson all sat at the table. Hogan's men filled Wilson in on Hogan's progress and his coming out of his coma. They felt he should be told in case Klink decided to ask the camp medic about the visit from a medical point of view. Wilson then left to return to barracks twelve.

"I still don't understand why you want Newkirk to turn himself in?" asked Carter, puzzled and worried about his best friend at the same time.

"It's simple, Andrew," said Kinch. "Newkirk would be safer if he was locked in the cooler here in camp than trying to avoid capture. He could get hurt or worse between hiding out with the underground and coming here. We just have to make sure he's locked in the cell with the secret entrance."

"But we can't do anything until the Colonel makes it known he is awake," said LeBeau.

Klink was trying to read the papers in his hand without sucess. He found he kept reading the same sentence over and over. Thus far, he had been unable to come up with a plan to save Hogan and Newkirk. And so had Hogan's men. And if Hogan's men had been unable to come up with a plan to save the two, then the situation must indeed be hopeless. Klink rubbed his forehead as a headache was beginning. It was then the telephone rang. He picked it up.

"Colonel Klink speaking. Heil Hitler," he said sadly. "Oh, Doctor Prust. How are you?"

He nodded and a smile appeared as he listened. "Yes, yes. I see. He did? That's wonderful. How soon can he be questioned? I see. Not for at least twenty-four hours. I understand. Thank you for calling, doctor. Heil Hitler." Klink hung up his phone and rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Schuuuullltttzzzz!" he yelled, getting up.

The office door opened and Schultz trudged in and came to attention. He saluted. "Sergeant Schultz reporting as ordered, Herr Kommandant."

Klink saluted. "Schultz, I have wonderful news!"

"Yes, Herr Kommandant?"

"Doctor Prust just called. Colonel Hogan came out of his coma about thirty minutes ago. Isn't that marvellous news, Schultz?"

"Wunderbar, Herr Kommandant. Shall I tell the men in barracks two the good news?"

"No, Schultz. I want you to go to barracks two and bring them here to my office. I also want you to sit in on this meeting as well. We must come up with a plan as soon as possible if we're going to save both Hogan and Newkirk. Now go, go, go." He saluted again.

Schultz saluted in return. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." He spun around and exited the office.

Burkhalter was seated behind his desk in his office in Berlin signing several reports when his telephone rang. Sighing wearily, he picked up the receiver. "Guten Abend. Heil Hitler. General Burkhalter here. Ah, Doctor Prust. How are you? I hope you have good news for me. He did? Excellent. How soon can I question him? Twenty-four hours? I will be there the day after tomorrow then. Auf Wiedersehen and Heil Hitler."

Hanging up the receiver, Burkhalter got up from his desk and walked to his liquor cabinet. He poured himself a glass of brandy and downed it, smacking his lips afterwards. He then smiled like a Cheshire cat.

The door to barracks two opened and Schultz entered. Hogan's men looked up at him.

"What's up, Schultz?" asked Kinch. "Don't tell me Klink wants a roll call at this hour?"

"Jolly joker. No. The Kommandant want you three to come to his office right away."

The trio all looked at each other before again looking at the heavy guard.

"What for?" asked Carter.

"The Kommandant received a phone call from the doctor. Seems Colonel Hogan has regained conciousness about thirty minutes ago. He wants help coming up with a plan to help Colonel Hogan and Newkirk."

There was excited chatter amongst the men. Kinch looked at Schultz as he and the others got to their feet. "You sure, Schultzie? The Colonel's concious? How is he? Is he all right?"

"To answer your questions....yes. Yes. I don't know, and I guess so." Waving his hand for them to follow him, Schultz trudged out the door with the others following him.

Hogan sighed while Prust listened to his heart and then made a notation on his chart. He followed by checking his pulse, blood pressure and temperature.

"How am I, Michael? Really?"

Prust smiled faintly. "You're going to be fine, Robert. But as I told you, you must take it easy for awhile. You can't go running around once you are discharged from here. By the way, I spoke with Colonel Klink and General Burkhalter before I came in here."

"And?"

"I got both of them to hold off for twenty-four hours before they question you. Robert, are you sure you want to do this right now? I mean, you haven't completely recovered yet and you're still very weak. I don't want you overdoing it."

Hogan gave Prust one of his lopsided grins. "I'd rather not be doing this at all. But unfortunately, what must be done can't wait. It could be a matter of life or death for one of the men who came to see me."

"The Englander Newkirk?" Prust replied, raising an eyebrow.

Now it was Hogan's turn to raise both his eyebrows in surprise. "How did you know?" He suddenly nodded with a chuckle. "Of course. Otto. Then you know why I can't put this off."

Prust sighed. "I understand. Just be careful is all I ask. If you want, I can be here when Burkhalter comes to question you just in case."

Hogan smiled. "I appreciate it, Michael. But I rather you stay out of it. I don't want you involved in this. But I thank you for the offer."

Prust nodded, understanding. "Just be careful, Robert. If you start feeling tired or in discomfort, just end the questioning and have somebody send for me right away. I can then see to it Burkhalter leaves right away."

"I'll keep that in mind." Hogan shifted his position in the bed. "Tell me, how are Lisa and the children? They must be big now."

Prust smiled, reaching into his pocket and, removing his wallet, pulled out three photos. He handed them to Hogan who looked at each carefully. "The girls are beautiful, Michael. They look like their mother." He handed the photos back to Prust who put them back in his wallet. "How old are the girls now?"

"Ilse is seven and Lara is ten. They are the joys of my life. I hope by the time they are grown that this conflict will be over and they won't have to live in fear."

"One day," Hogan mumured.

Prust studied his friend. "Robert, do you think you will ever marry after the war? I heard you and a certain French lady make quite a pair."

Hogan rolled his eyes towards the heavens. "That's the last time I tell Otto anything," he joked. Then Hogan became serious. "I don't know, Michael. Tiger and I never discussed it. With the kind of work we're both involved in, making longterm plans is not advisable."

"I understand." Prust checked his watch. "I'd better go and let you rest. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, my friend." He got up and headed towards the door.

"Good night. Give Lisa and the girls my love, will you?"

Prust smiled. "I will, Robert." And with that, he was gone.

Hogan let out a deep breath as he pulled the covers up over him as he settled down. He closed his eyes and found himself smiling as dreams of Tiger entered his head.

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau stood at attention in front of his desk. Schultz saluted. "Herr Kommandant, the three prisoners are here as you requested."

Klink saluted. "Danke, Schultz. Now gentlemen, please have a seat. You too, Schultz."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." The four men all found seats and sat down.

"Is it true, Kommandant?" asked Kinch. "Has Colonel Hogan really awakened? Is he all right?"

Klink smiled. "Yes, Sergeant Kinchloe. It is true that Colonel Hogan has awakened from his coma. And according to Doctor Prust, seems to be doing well. In fact, the doctor says he should be able to be questioned in twenty-four hours."

There was excited talk amongst the three men. Then, Kinch's eyes narrowed as he looked at Klink. "I hope the Colonel remembers what happened, sir."

"Why shouldn't he remember what happened? How can a person forget that?"

"Well, sir, I've heard of people suffering a traumatic injury, being in a coma, and then waking up with no memory of what happened."

Klink's smile suddenly faded as he got up slowly. A frown appeared as he looked at Kinch.

"You don't think that'll happen with Colonel Hogan, do you? I mean, it can't happen."

"I hope for your sake it doesn't, sir. But there's no guarantee."

"But what am I going to do if it does? I mean, General Burkhalter called me before you came in and told me that in twenty-four hours he's going to the hospital and question Hogan about what happened."

"Then you better keep your fingers crossed, Kommandant," chimed in Carter.

Klink slowly began pacing back and forth. "General Burkhalter might just send me to the Russian front if Hogan doesn't remember what happened."

Schultz raised a hand. "Herr Kommandant, can I make a suggestion?"

"I'm desperate enough to ask. What is it, Schultz?"

"Perhaps you should volunteer for the Russian front."

Klink threw up his hands in frustration. "What kind of suggestion is that, dummkopf?"

"If you volunteer for the Russian front, that way he won't be able to transfer you there."

"Schultz, shut up! Don't say anything, dummkopf! Understand?"

"Jawohl." Schultz deadpanned.

Klink sat back down and looked at Kinch, LeBeau and Carter. "What am I going to do?"

Kinch scratched his chin. "Well, I do have an idea that might work, Kommandant. But you have to do what we tell you or it won't work. Can you do that?"

"Yes I can. What is your idea?"

"It'll also require you to lie to the General. Can you do that?"

"Lie to General Burkhalter? Are you crazy?!"

Kinch shrugged. "Then I suggest you...."

Klink shuddered. "All right, all right. I'll lie to the General. What else?"

"After this entire mess is over, it's never spoken of again by anybody. Ever. Is that understood?"

"Yes. I understand. Now what is your idea?"

Kinch grinned. He knew they had Klink hooked and now to reel him in all the way.

"Okay, Kommandant. We're gonna take a chance and trust you. This is what you have to do."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Newkirk climbed out of the emergency tunnel entrance disguised as a tree stump and closed the lid. He ducked behind the stump as the searchlight from the guardtower scanned the area. After it passed by, he got to his feet and quickly made his way into the bushes. He tightly held the stick with a white handkerchief tied to one end. Newkirk made his way through the brush until he could see the front gates of Stalag 13. He crouched down behind a bush and watched the guards with their dogs patrolling the front gates.

"I can't believe I'm bloody giving meself up," he muttered under his breath. Sighing, he got up and made his way towards the gate, holding the surrender flag high as he did. He was relieved when he saw Schultz patrolling the front gate. "Hey, Schultzie! Here I am! Hey, Schultzie!"

Schultz, hearing his name being called, turned with his rifle aimed at the fence. "Who's there?" he asked warily. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Schultzie. Newkirk. I give up." Newkirk continued holding his surrender flag high as he held both hands up.

"What are you standing there for?!" Schultz ordered the other guards. "Open the gate and let him in! Schnell!!! What are you waiting for?!"

The guards opened the front gates and allowed Newkirk to walk inside. Schultz grabbed him by one arm and yanked him forward.

"Get in here, Newkirk. We have you now. Get in here! I will take you to the Kommandant!"

Newkirk didn't struggle. "All right, all right. Take it easy. I'm not gonna cause any bloody trouble. Just take it easy."

"Let's go!" Schultz growled, sticking his rifle in Newkirk's back and marching him in the direction of Klink's office.

LeBeau was watching from the cracked open door of the barracks. He glanced over his shoulder at Kinch. "Newkirk's being taken to Klink's office," he said.

Sighing, Kinch got up. "Guess I'd better get over there." Kinch headed out the door and towards Klink's office. After he had left, LeBeau and Carter went into Hogan's quarters. Carter plugged in the coffee pot.

Schultz, opening Klink's office door, ushered Newkirk inside and in front of Klink's desk. He stood at attention and saluted the Kommandant. "Herr Kommandant, I have captured the prisoner Newkirk."

Klink, smiling, saluted his sergeant. "Very good, Schultz." He slowly got up and approached the Englander who quietly stood at attention. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Klink replied. The door opened and Kinch walked in. He saluted Klink.

"I noticed Schultz bringing in Newkirk,sir," he said. "So I thought as Acting Senior POW officer I'd better get over here." Kinch looked at Newkirk as if seeing him for the first time in a long time. "Are you all right, Newkirk?"

"Yes, sir," Newkirk replied, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

Klink rubbed his hands together excitedly. "So, Newkirk. You thought you'd escape from me, did you? Don't you know nobody ever escapes from Stalag 13? How many times have I told you that?"

"I keep forgetting, sir."

"Newkirk, you are facing very serious charges. And until things can be sorted out, you will be kept in the cooler." Klink gave his what he considered a cunning smile. "That way, we will be sure you will not disappear on us again. Now, have you anything to say for yourself before I have Schultz take you away?"

"Yes, sir. I'm innocent. I didn't shoot anybody. All I did was stupidly pick up the bloody gun like a ruddy idiot."

"Regardless, Newkirk. You will be locked up until the proper time." Klink waved his hand at Schultz as he sat back down. "Schultz, take him away and put him in the cooler."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied, saluting. He grabbed Newkirk by the arm and headed towards the door. As they started out, Kinch touched Newkirk's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Newkirk," he said. "We'll find someway to prove your innocence."

Newkirk looked at his friend with sad eyes. "Thanks, Kinch. Look after me mate, Andrew, for me." Then, he and Schultz were gone.

Kinch sighed as he folded his arms. He looked at Klink who nervously looked at the acting POW officer. "Well, Kommandant. What happens to Newkirk now?"

"That's not up to me, Sergeant."

"Kommandant, I trust Newkirk will be safe for now at least?"

"Yes. General Burkhalter will want to question Newkirk about what happened the night Gruppenfuhrer Freitag was killed. He will then render his final decison. However, based on what you and the others told me about what happened that night, it's possible Newkirk's life might be spared. That's all. Dismissed."

"But Kommandant...."

"I said dissssmmmiiissssed!" Klink saluted.

Kinch sighed as he saluted. He left Klink's office and returned to barracks two. He found Schultz waiting along with LeBeau and Carter.

"Do you think this plan of yours will work?" asked Schultz, worry etched on his face. "I don't want to see either the Englander or Colonel Hogan shot by a firing squad."

"It better work, Schultz," Kinch replied. "If it doesn't, we're all in trouble. Is there any way I can see Newkirk privately?"

"Nein. There will be a guard outside the cooler to keep away any visitors. Sorry."

Kinch sighed. "That's okay, Schultz. It was just a thought. But at least this way, Newkirk won't run into some trigger happy guard."

"That's true," Schultz sighed. "Well, I better get back to my post. I'll see you boys later." He headed towards the door.

"Thanks for stopping by, Schultz."

Schultz didn't reply as he left the barracks. Kinch cracked open the door and looked. After a minute, he closed the door and looked at the others. "I trust you listened in on the coffee pot?"

"Oui," LeBeau replied. "What happens now?"

"Klink will contact Burkhalter and then we wait for him to arrive. That way we can tell the same tale to him that we told Klink."

"You think Burkhalter will believe the story?" asked Carter, worried.

"He'd better. Or we're in trouble. But after he talks with Colonel Hogan, he'll have no choice but to believe it."

Hogan, with a little help from his nurse was able to sit up slowly in bed. He was so tired of laying down that even something as small as sitting up was considered a treat. This plan had to work, he thought to himself. If it didn't....no. He wouldn't allow himself to think negatively. There was too much at stake. Reaching over, he picked up the picture and looked at it with affection. He remembered the photo had been taken shortly after he and Schultz rescued LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk from stalag 4. It was during a happier moment. If this plan didn't work, it might be the last happy moment there was for any of them. Hogan put the photo back on the table and sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. He leaned his head back on his pillow.

He thought about what he was going to tell Burkhalter. Hogan knew he had to stick to the facts Kinch had told Klink. He couldn't stray in any way. He had to play it just right to be convincing. Burkhalter was not as gullible as Klink, but, Hogan knew if he played it just right, they might be able to survive this entire mess. He sighed wearily. It was then that he noticed his hospital door open and Prust walked in.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, Robert," he said.

Hogan smiled. "Okay, I guess, Michael. Just wondering about tomorrow when Burkhalter arrives. A lot depends on me."

Prust now stood beside the bed with folded arms. "Are you sure I can't talk you out of this for the time being? "

"Michael, I told you earlier why it can't."

"I know you did. That's why I've decided to be present when you're questioned tomorrow. And don't try talking me out of it. As your doctor, I have a right to be concerned with my patient. Especially one who just came out a coma. I've made up my mind and it's not open for discussiom. Robert, you know me well enough to know I can be just as stubborn as you."

Hogan chuckled. "I know that about you. You're impossible. All right, you can stay. Just watch it with Burkhalter."

"I will. You have my word. But you must get some rest. You're going to need it."

"I'm not tired," Hogan remarked.

"Then lay down at least. You may get tired."

Sighing, Hogan allowed Prust to help him ease himself down flat on his back in the bed. Hogan pulled up the covers. "Go home, Michael," he said. "I'm sure Lisa and the girls are waiting for you."

"I'm leaving right now. I just wanted to stop by before I leave and tell you my plans for tomorrow. Goodnight, Robert." Prust got up and headed towards the door. He looked back when Hogan bid him goodnight again. Prust smiled as he opened the door and exited, closing the door behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

As per Kinch's instructions, Klink next telephoned General Burkhalter and informed him of Newkirk's surrender. Of course, in Klink's version, Newkirk was captured, not surrendered. Burkhalter promised he would be there in the morning to question the prisoner.

Newkirk reclined on the bunk with one leg bent, his foot resting on the mattress. He had one arm draped over his bent knee. He looked down when he heard the scraping sound of one of the cement blocks being moved. He watched LeBeau crawl inside through the small opening.

"Come to visit your old mate, Louie?" Newkirk kidded.

Standing up, LeBeau dusted off his clothes. He looked at Newkirk. "Just wanted to see how you're doing, mon ami. Is there anything you need?"

The Englander chuckled. "Anything I need? Yeah. I need to get the bloody hell outta here."

LeBeau smiled. "You will. Kinch and the Colonel's plan will have you out of here before you know it. You just have to hang in for a little while."

Newkirk slowly got to his feet and leaned against the bars of his cell. He checked to be sure nobody was coming before he looked at the Frenchman. "Y'know, LeBeau, I used to believe that I could survive anything in this war. But this. Well, let's just say I have me doubts this time is all."

LeBeau folded his arms. "You sound like Carter," he said. "Don't be so negative. The plan Colonel Hogan and Kinch came up with will work. It already is working. All we have to do is reel in General Burkhalter and convince Klink to let you back in Stalag 13 and you will be outta here before you know it." He looked around. "I better go. I'll be back later with your breakfast. Just hang in and don't give up."

"I'll try, LeBeau. I promise you, I'll try. You'd better get going. Don't want to get caught in here."

"Right." LeBeau then scurried through the opening and slid the stone back in place, sealing the entrance and leaving Newkirk alone with his thoughts.

Carter and Kinch were seated at the table when LeBeau returned via the tunnel.

"How's Newkirk?" asked Carter, worried.

"He's depressed and scared he won't survive this," the Frenchman replied. "But he promised me he would hang in. I think Newkirk will be all right."

"Burkhalter will be here in the morning to question Newkirk," Kinch explained. "That's when we work on him if Klink does what he's suppose to do and doesn't chicken out."

"He better not," was all LeBeau could say.

"Somehow I don't think he will this time," Kinch explained with a chuckle. "He has too much to lose if he does. And, he knows what it'll cost Newkirk and the Colonel."

"Speaking of the Colonel," said LeBeau, "Is he going to talk to Lancelot tomorrow as planned?"

"Yeah. I contacted Lance while you were visiting Newkirk and passed on the Colonel's message. He's gonna visit the Colonel tomorrow as General Von Tassel and bring his secretary with him so the Colonel can supposedly give a statement to the Gestapo. Lance will add further credibility to the fact that Freitag was dishonest and out to make a deal for himself."

"And that info will be used to get Burkhalter to rescind his orders to have Colonel Hogan and Newkirk shot by firing squad and have Klink allow Newkirk back into Stalag 13?" asked Carter.

"That's the plan ," Kinch told them both.

The next day, Hogan was visited early by Prust. He proceeded to check the Colonel's vitals and make the necessary notations on his chart.

"I received a phone call from Lancelot. He's stopping by within the hour with a female associate and take a statement from you which I assume is part of your plan to help your man?"

"It is," Hogan replied, stretching his arms. He sat up slowly. He rubbed his chest.

"Still feel a stinging sensation?" asked Prust with a small grin.

"A bit."

"That's because it's healing. It'll go away in time. Other than that you're doing quite well overall."

"Michael, thank you for what you did for me. I know you were put in a difficult position as far as having to not only treat someone who is an American but also a POW."

"You don't have to thank me. If Klink hadn't come up with his story I would have found some way to have you admitted for treatment."

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "You'd better leave, Michael. There's no need for you to be here until Burkhalter arrives. He'll have to see you before he sees me. And I have some thinking to do before I speak with Lance. This statement has to be worded just right for the plan to work."

"Burkhalter's here," said Carter over his shoulder as he stood watch at the barracks door. Kinch and LeBeau both jumped up and hurried to the door. They watched as the rotund General climbed out of his staff car and marched up the steps of the Kommandantur and go inside. Kinch took a deep breath."I guess I better get over there and do what I can for Newkirk. Carter, I want you and LeBeau to listen on the coffee pot."

"Right," Carter replied as Kinch walked out the door and headed across the compound. He and LeBeau hurried into Hogan's office and LeBeau plugged in the coffee pot.

By the time Kinch was walking up the steps of the Kammandantur, he noticed Schultz approaching holding Newkirk by one arm. Kinch put on his best concerned expression. "How are you, Peter?"

Newkirk sighed dejectedly. "As okay as can be expected, mate." The three went inside together. Schultz knocked on Klink's office door. The trio entered upon hearing Klink's permission to enter. Schultz saluted.

"Herr Kommandant. Herr General. The prisoner Newkirk as ordered."

Klink looked at Kinch. "What are you doing here, Sergeant Kinchloe? I did not ask for you to be here."

Kinch folded his arms. "As acting Senior POW officer I have every right to be here, sir. Somebody has to stand up for Newkirk."

"Let him stay, Klink," Burkhalter said with a smile. "We can't have it be said that we denied the prisoner his right to have his representative present. Corporal Newkirk, please sit down."

Newkirk nervously had a seat in front of Klink's desk. Kinch leaned against the far wall, arms folded, watching. Klink's blonde secretary, Hilda, was seated beside Klink with her steno pad and pen ready to take down everything.

Burkhalter slowly paced back and forth. "Now, Corporal, I want you to tell me in your own words, exactly what transpired on the night that Gruppenfuhrer Freitag was killed. Fraulein Hida, make sure you get every word."

"Jawohl, Herr General," she replied.

Newkirk shifted in his chair. "Well, sir. It's like this. Colonel Hogan was summoned to the Kommandant's office to meet with Gruppenfuhrer Freitag. The Gov'nor didn't want to meet with him, but he did so because it was an order from the Kommandant. So he did. The Colonel had told us earlier that when he and the Kommandant had been invited by the Gruppenfuhrer to dinner, Freitag had offered him fifty-thousand dollars and safe passage out of Germany in exchange for some information. The Gov'nor had no idea what Freitag was talking about and he told him so."

"What kind of information did Freitag want from Colonel Hogan, Corporal?"

"I don't know, sir. Honestly. The Colonel never said. All he said was that Freitag didn't believe him when he told him he had no idea what he was talking about. The Colonel then told us that Freitag promised to come to the camp that same night and continue the conversation."

"I see. Please continue."

"Well, the Colonel met with Freitag in the Kommandant's office when he arrived. Me mates and I were in the barracks waiting for the Colonel to return, when we heard shots. Two at first. And then a single shot later. Me mates and I ran outside and then heard several more shots. We saw someone running away by the time we got outside the Kommandant's office. We couldn't see who it was that ran away. But like an idiot, I picked up what turned out to be a gun off the ground. That's when Major Hochstetter caught me. We tried telling 'im someone else had fired those shots through the open window, but he wouldn't listen. He just assumed it was me that fired 'em and arrested me right there on the spot."

"Where did Colonel Hogan get his weapon from?"

"The Gov'nor...I mean the Colonel, didn't have a weapon, General. There's no way he could have one. We believe that Gruppenfuhrer Freitag never intended to keep his word to the Colonel and figured that Colonel Hogan could expose him for being dishonest and shot him with the intent on killing him, and then killed his own aide and set Colonel Hogan up to take the blame by planting a weapon on him. But the gun Colonel Hogan had was never fired. You can ask the Kommandant."

Burkhalter looked at Klink, eyes narrowed. "Well, Klink? Is what this man says true?"

Klink shuddered nervously. "Yes, sir. I saw Major Hochstetter pick up a gun lying near Colonel Hogan. I heard the Major comment that the gun had never been fired. Then I saw Gruppenfuhrer Freitag nod at Major Hochstetter who must have forgotten I was present when he said that nobody would believe that Hogan didn't intend to kill the Gruppenfuhrer by the time he was finished twisting the story."

Burkhalter pursed his lips as he mulled over what Klink had just said. He then looked at Newkirk.

"I suspect what you both told me is probably true. I had heard talk that Freitag treated his aides rather badly. There were other aides before this Manheim, and they had all reported the same thing about him. Sounds like this Maheim may have decided to take revenge on Freitag after the abuse he suffered. And from what you've told me Corporal, it also sounds like Hogan was being made the scapegoat in all this by Freitag."

"That's what we believe, as well, General," added Kinch. "There is no way Colonel Hogan or Corporal Newkirk could have gotten their hands on weapons. None at all, General."

Burkhalter looked at Klink who seemed to shrivel under the General's stare. "Klink, are you willing to sign a statement swearing to what you just told me?"

Klink hesitated as his eyes met those of Kinch who nodded slightly at him. "Yes, General. I will sign a statement swearing that what I told you is true."

"Y'know, General," Kinch began. "It seems we agree that Freitag shot and tried to kill Colonel Hogan and then shot and killed his aide Manheim and then tried setting up the Colonel making it appear he was the one who tried to kill him. But what about the unknown assailant who did shoot Freitag?"

"That is indeed a mystery, Sergeant Kinchloe. I think it is safe to assume that Manheim didn't act alone."

Kinch slowly approached Newkirk and rested a hand on his shoulder. "What about Corporal Newkirk, General?" he asked.

Burkhalter sighed as he looked Kinch directly. "For now Corporal Newkirk will be returned to the cooler until I have the chance to question Colonel Hogan later. If he corroborates Corporal Newkirk's statement, then I think we might be able to put this matter to rest finally."

"What about the firing squad, General?" asked Klink nervously.

"Klink, for now that order still stands pending the results of my investigation. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fraulein Hilda, you will type that statement and the prisoner will sign it. I will then take that statement with me to Berlin where it will be filed for safekeeping."

"Jawohl, Herr General," Hilda replied getting up and leaving Klink's inner office and returning to her desk.

Klink looked at Schultz. "Schultz, take the prisoner back to the cooler."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. Herr Gerneral." He gently grabbed Newkirk by the arm and escorted him from the room, leaving Kinch, Burkhalter and Klink alone.

Kinch saluted both men. "Kommandant, do either you or General Burkhalter need me anymore?"

"You may leave us, Sergeant," Burkhalter said.

"Dismissed," Klink said saluting Kinch.

Kinch quietly left Klink's office with a smile on his lips. He knew they had Burkhalter hooked. Now it was up to Colonel Hogan to lure the General in the rest of the way.

Hogan slowly sat back up in bed when his hospital door opened and he saw Lancelot enter followed by a beautiful redhaired woman he knew only by the code name of Red Angel because of her hair color. He smiled at the two.

"How are you, Colonel?" asked Lancelot, concerned.

"Doing well, Lance," Hogan replied with a grin. "With luck I should be out of here by the end of the week."

"I'm glad. We in the underground were all worried about Papa Bear."

Hogan sighed wearily. "We'd better get started, Lance. I have no idea what time Burkhalter will get here and this needs to be done and both of you gone before he gets here. Also, once this document is prepared, contact my men and have it delivered to them with instructions for them to hold onto it until I am back at camp."

"Understood, Colonel."

"Then let's get started," Hogan replied.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_**Belated Happy New Year to everybody!!!**_

Hogan let out a deep breath. With Lancelot and Red Angel having just left, he thought about the document he had put together. He slid down slowly in his bed and pulled the covers up over himself. Might as well try and rest some more until Burkhalter arrived. Hogan had a lot on his mind. He knew his men had already planted the seed, and now it was up to him to do the rest. His meeting with Lancelot had gone well. Red Angel would type up the document and deliver it to Stalag 13 to his men for safekeeping until he was discharged at the end of the week. He needed to get back to camp so he could put this entire matter to rest permanently with no bloodshed, especially his and Newkirk's.

Kinch was sipping a cup of coffee while sitting at the radio in the tunnel. LeBeau and Carter were with him. LeBeau was pacing nervously back and forth.

"LeBeau, you're making me dizzy with your pacing back and forth," said Kinch.

"I can't help it," the Frenchman replied, a concerned look on his face. "I'm worried about Newkirk. I've never seen him so down before."

Kinch sighed. "But didn't he tell you he would hang in?"

"I know what he said, Kinch. But what he said and what he actually feels are two separate things. Besides, you know how Newkirk is. Whenever the Colonel comes up with a plan, Newkirk is always the first to question it."

"You're right about that, boy," said Carter with a grin. "I remember the last time Colonel Hogan...."

LeBeau gave Carter a dirty look. "Carter, shut up."

Carter's mouth clamped shut.

Kinch chuckled. Then a message started coming in. He immediately began to write. "It's from Lancelot," he told the others. "He has a message from Colonel Hogan." Kinch continued writing. After a few moments, he tossed aside his headset and threw down his pen. He ripped the paper off his clipboard.

"The Colonel is sending a document to us via an underground operative code name Red Angel. Somebody has to meet her at 2400 tonight at the old ballbearing plant, and take possession of it. The Colonel wants us to keep this document safe until he comes back to camp which he hopes will be by the end of the week." Kinch looked at the two. "Carter, you'll meet Red Angel tonight and bring the document back here."

"Okay," was Carter's reply. He looked at Kinch. "Is Colonel Hogan really coming back to camp by the end of the week, Kinch?"

Kinch shrugged his shoulders. "That's what Lance said the Colonel told him. It seems Doctor Prust said he would release him by the end of the week providing the Colonel followed orders until then."

LeBeau snickered. "The only way the doctor is going to get the Colonel to follow orders he would have to tie him down."

Carter and Kinch both chuckled at what LeBeau said. Knowing Hogan as they did, they both knew it was true.

General Burkhalter's staff car pulled up outside the hospital. His driver got out and quickly opened the back passenger side, allowing the General to get out. "Wait here," Burkhalter ordered his driver. Then, Burkhalter walked around to the other side of the car, opened the door and held out his hand to the blonde woman inside. Hilda took his hand and slowly exited the car. They both entered the hospital.

Dr. Prust was at the nurses' station making notations on a chart and noticed Burkhalter and a woman approaching. Handing the chart to the nurse, he greeted the General and the woman with an outstretched hand. "Guten tag, Herr General. Fraulein," he said. "I trust you are here to speak with Colonel Hogan."

"That is correct, Doctor. Is he awake?"

"He is resting right now, Herr General. But, I can see if he is awake. You both will come with me." Prust led the way to Hogan's room. He started to open the door. "Herr General, I must advise you I will be present when you question Colonel Hogan. As he just came out of a coma, I do not want to take any chances with his health."

"Doctor, I have no intention of tiring him out, so there is no need for you to be concerned or present."

"Herr General, perhaps you don't understand. If I cannot be present when you question this man, then I cannot allow you to question him at all. That is the way it must be."

Burkhalter sighed knowing he was arguing a losing battle. "Very well, doctor. You may join me. But I suggest you not interfere in any way. Now, let us go inside."

Prust opened the door. As he did, he noticed Hogan was sitting up in bed with his arms wrapped around him, looking at them. He had his patented smug grin on his face. He smiled at Hilda.

"Colonel Hogan, General Burkhalter is here to ask you some questions. Do you feel up to answering them?" asked Prust

Hogan sighed. "Sure. Is the sexy blonde fraulein staying also?" He winked at Hilda. "Nice of you to visit me, fraulein Hilda."

Burkhalter clasped his hands behind him, slightly annoyed. "This is not a social visit, Hogan. I'm here to question you regarding the events centering around the death of Gruppenfuhrer Freitag. Fraulein Hilda is here only to take down everything we discuss. Is that understood?"

Hogan shifted his position in bed. "Sure, General. Always glad to cooperate." He continued smiling at Hilda who returned his smile. She winked at him which went unseen by the General. She sat down in the chair beside the bed, crossed her legs, and opened her stenopad.

Prust, sitting down in another chair in the corner of the room, watched and listened. He noticed the flirting between Hogan and Hilda. He grinned with amusement. He had heard of Hogan's history with women so his flirting with Hilda didn't come as any surprise. To Prust, it was a sure sign his patient was recovering nicely.

"Colonel Hogan, I want you to tell me in your own words, what transpired during the evening several days ago when Gruppenfuhrer Freitag came to Stalag 13."

"Let's see," Hogan said, sighing wearily. His eyes narrowed. "My mind's a bit foggy about all the events, but I'll tell you what I remember."

"Gut."

"Well, the Kommandant and I were invited to dinner by Freitag earlier. He sent his aide, Manheim, and Klink out of the room because he gave me the impression he wanted to talk with me privately about something."

"What was it he gave you the impression he wanted to talk with you about?" interrupted Burkhalter, eyes narrowed.

Hogan sighed again. "To be honest, General. I really don't remember. I **do** remember it having something to do with something I had never heard of before then."

"I see," Burkhalter seemed to be frustrated. "Continue, Hogan."

"Anyhow, when we were alone, I told him I had no idea what he was talking about. Then, he offered me fifty-thousand dollars and safe passage out of Germany if I would tell him what he wanted to know. Of course I couldn't tell him anything. He got angry and then called for his aide at that point. Manheim and Klink came back into the room and Freitag ordered Manheim to take both of us back to camp, and that he would come to camp later and continue this conversation with me because he suspected I was lying when I said I had no idea what he was talking about."

Burkhalter sighed and looked at Hogan with suspicion, hoping to see if he could get any indication the man was lying. He saw none.

"Please continue, Colonel. Did Freitag come to camp later?"

"Yes, he did. Schultz came to the barracks and told me that Freitag had arrived in camp and Klink wanted me to come to his office to meet with him. I really did not want to go because I didn't want to be bothered. But because it was an order from the Kommandant, I went."

"Now, Colonel, I want you to be as exact as possible regarding what transpired in Klink's office?"

"That's where things are a bit hazy. I remember going into Klink's office and Freitag was waiting, alone. He said he was there to continue our conversation from earlier, and I told him he was wasting his time because I really had no idea what he was talking about. He accused me of lying and then pulled out his gun. He said if I refused to answer him he had no use for me. That's when he shot me twice. Before I passed out I faintly remember hearing the door open and hearing Manheim's voice asking about my being shot. I remember hearing another shot and then I passed out. I don't remember anything after that until I awoke here a day or two ago."

"Colonel Hogan, did you have a weapon when you entered Klink's office?"

Hogan raised both eyebrows. "You mean a gun?"

"Yes."

"General, where would I have gotten a gun from? The guards? Not likely. From the ammo supply building? Not with Klink's guard on duty, and I don't mean Schultz being on duty either if that's what you're thinking."

"So you expect me to believe you were unarmed when you meet with the Gruppenfuhrer?"

"Yes, sir. I don't know what else you expect me to say? I mean, there's no place or no way I could have gotten a gun."

"Was the window open when you were in Klink's office?"

"The window? I think so. Why? Is it important?"

"Yes. It seems someone shot Freitag to death through the open window after you and Manheim had been shot."

"Really? Wow. Sorry, General. I have no idea. I told you I was unconcious by that time. I have no idea what happened after I passed out."

"Would it surprise you if I told you that one of your men shot Freitag after you and Manheim had been shot?"

"One of my men? That's not possible, General. Which man? How?"

"Corporal Newkirk."

Hogan shook his head. He chuckled. "Sorry, General. It's not possible. Newkirk's not the type. Besides, if **I** couldn't get a gun, how would Newkirk get one? It just isn't possible. But I can tell you one thing, though."

"And that would be?"

"I can tell you that while Klink and I were with Freitag, he treated Manheim very badly. You know what I mean? He talked down to him. I guess you would call it verbal abuse."

"I see. How did Manheim react to Freitag's treatment?"

"He didn't say much while we were there. But I could tell from his face that he was extremely angry at Freitag. Matter of fact, General, if looks could kill, the way Manhein stared at Freitag, he'd be dead. I suspect he hated him with a passion."

"Do you remember anything else, Colonel?"

That's all I remember, General," Hogan replied innocently.

Burkhalter eyed Hogan suspiciously. "What do you think happened, Colonel Hogan?"

Hogan shrugged. "Well, if you're asking me what I believed happened, I think Manheim wanted revenge on Freitag for the abuse he put up with and knowing I was to meet with Freitag that evening, saw a chance to kill him and put the blame on me. But Freitag wasn't stupid. He probably suspected Manheim was gonna try and kill him, and decided to kill him first and blame me by probably planting a gun on me or something like that."

"And why do you think Freitag would frame you for anything?"

"I suspect it would have had something to do with him offering me money and safe passage out of Germany for one. I mean, since when does the Gestapo pay for anything. They usually torture a person to get what they want. They don't pay money for information. You know that. If they did, I'd would've squeezed Hochstetter for big bucks and avoided all the pain he put me through."

Burkhalter sighed and studied Hogan's face. He knew the Gestapo very well and paying for information was not how they operated.

"General, can I ask you a question now?"

"What is it, Hogan?"

"You said Corporal Newkirk supposedly shot and killed Freitag. Is he under arrest or something?"

"He is currently under arrest and in the cooler at Stalag 13 pending the conclusion of my investigation."

"May I ask what your investigation shows so far?"

"I don't see why not, Hogan. So far, your statement corroborates those given by Klink and Corporal Newkirk. And all three seem to corroborate those of former aides of the Gruppenfuhrer who gave statements regarding his treatment of them which is similar to how he treated Manhein. In my opinion right now, Colonel. I would say Manheim planned to murder Gruppenfuhrer Freitag but was shot first by Freitag who then tried to kill you because you were not only a witness to what he did but because you could expose him for making a deal for himself by offering you money and passage out of Germany."

"Then who shot Freitag?"

"That we don't know yet. Seems it's highly possible Manheim did not act alone in his plan to kill Freitag. We're still looking for the unknown shooter."

"I see," Hogan replied stretching his arms. He tried to stifle a yawn that did not go unnoticed by Prust. The doctor got up.

"General, Colonel Hogan is tiring. I think this questioning should end for now and resume later today or preferably tomorrow. He needs his rest."

"I don't think I need to continue with my questioning. I will have fraulein Hilda type up Colonel Hogan's statement and then it will be brought here for him to sign. But that can be done tomorrow." Burkhalter looked at Hogan and Prust. "Thank you Doctor. Thank you, Colonel Hogan."

"General?" asked Hogan.

"What is it Hogan?"

"What happens to Newkirk?"

"He will remain in the cooler for now. It's possible I may still have both of you shot by firing squad."

Hogan smirked. "Nice to know I'm recovering from being shot just so you can have me shot again."

Burkhalter smirked himself. "It's good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor, Hogan." He looked at Prust. "A question, doctor. How long will Colonel Hogan be here?"

Prust sighed. "If all continues to go well, General, he could be released by the end of the week. Then, he will be returned to the prison camp."

"Excellent news, doctor. Good day." Burkhalter, smiling sweetly, looked at Hilda. "Come my dear. I will treat you to dinner before giving you a ride back to Stalag 13."

"Danke, Herr General," Hilda replied just as sweetly and with the most charming smile she could muster.

Hogan, amused, could only role his eyes towards the heavens. He watched as Hilda and Burkhalter walked out the door leaving him and Prust alone. The doctor then let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I thought he would never leave, Robert," Prust said. "Did it go like you expected it would?"

"It did. There were no surprises. I don't think he'll have any choice but to accept my version of what happened that night. He's going to need me to back up his ruling. Especially after I return to camp."

"Is that why you had that document put together when Lancelot was here earlier in the day?"

"It was. That's why it's important I get back to Stalag 13 by the end of the week. After I spring that document on Burkhalter, he'll be in no position to do anything else but reverse his decison to have Newkirk shot and to accept my version of what happened."

Then we must make sure nothing happens to keep you from returning to camp by the end of the week," Prust replied with a smile. "You've had a busy day, Robert. I suggest you lay down and rest."

Rolling his eyes again, Hogan slid down in the bed, pulling the covers over his shoulders. "You're worse than my men when I get injured," he complained. "But I can pull rank with them."

Prust smiled, amused. "Unfortunately, Colonel, in this hospital, I am the ranking officer, so, I'm ordering you to rest."

Hogan didn't have a chance to argue with the doctor. Sleep overcame him quickly the minute his head touched the pillow.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Carter, having returned to camp after his meeting with Red Angel, handed the sealed envelope to Kinch. The radioman took the envelope and tucked it inside his jacket. He would hide it in Hogan's quarters when he had the chance in one of Hogan's many secret compartments. The rest of the night was uneventful.

The prisoners grumbled as they dragged themselves out of the barracks early the following morning as Schultz ordered them outside for roll call. The grumbling continued as Schultz counted each prisoner. But today, both Schultz and the prisoners found themselves waiting for Klink to appear. He seemed to be running late this morning for some unknown reason.

"Schuuullltttzzz repooooorrrrtttt!!!" yelled Klink as he finally appeared and approached them.

The heavy guard turned and saluted. "Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

"Very good, Schultz," Klink remarked. The Kommandant suddenly smiled as he looked at the prisoners. "Men, I have some wonderful news for all of you. I just got off the phone with the hospital before I came out here today. Colonel Hogan is being released tomorrow and will be returning here by ambulance sometime tomorrow afternoon."

Klink's news brought loud cheers from the prisoners. Klink let them have their brief moment of joy before demanding they quiet down.

"Schultz, you may dismiss your prisoners," he saluted the sergeant.

Schultz saluted in response. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." He turned. "All prisoners dismissed."

The men began to disperse to different areas of the compound when Kinch heard Klink calling his name.

"Yes, Kommandant?" Kinch replied, turning.

Klink approached him. LeBeau and Carter were with him. "Sergeant Kinchloe, I just want to tell you that you are to continue as Acting POW officer even after Colonel Hogan returns until he has completely recovered. Because of the seriousness of his injury, he's well enough to leave the hospital, but not completely well enough to resume his duties as POW officer."

"I understand. Colonel. Any idea how long before Colonel Hogan can resume his duties?"

"We'll take it one week at a time. And may I also add, Sergeant Kinchloe, that you have done a fine job acting for Colonel Hogan."

Kinch smiled. It was apparent that Klink was being sincere in his praise. "Thank you very much, Kommandant. I appreciate it. I just tried to maintain things for the Colonel until he can take over again."

"I know. But I still think you've done a fine job nonetheless." Klink saluted Kinch and then spun around on his heels and walked away leaving Kinch, Carter and LeBeau stunned.

"That was a shock," said Carter, wide-eyed.

"It sure was," said Kinch. "I didn't think Klink even noticed."

"How could he not notice, mon ami," said LeBeau, sincerely. "You've done a magnifique job filling in for Colonel Hogan. Anybody can see that."

"They sure can," Carter added.

Kinch smiled. "Thanks guys," he said. "But to be honest, I'll be glad when the Colonel can take over again."

Just then, the trio noticed Burkhalter's staff car coming through the front gates. Kinch, arms folded, leaned against the wall of the barracks. Carter and LeBeau were seated on the bench. They watched the General get out of his car and march up the steps to Klink's office. Kinch motioned for the others to follow him inside and into Hogan's office. He plugged in the coffee pot.

"General Burkhalter, it's good to see you, sir." Klink jumped to his feet, saluting. He removed the General's coat and hung it up.

"Klink, for some reason you always seem to enjoy seeing me more than I enjoy seeing you."

Klink continued smiling. "That's very funny, Herr General. Would you like some refreshment, General?"

"I would like a glass of your best brandy. Providing you have any. If not, some schnapps will do."

"Yes, sir." Klink hastily poured two glasses of his cheap brandy. He handed one glass to the General.

Burkhalter downed his drink in one gulp while Klink sipped his. Burkhalter then reached for the decanter and poured another glass. "It's not your best brandy, Klink, but I suppose it'll have to do." He sipped this one slowly.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" asked Klink. "Did you meet with Colonel Hogan yesterday?"

"Yes, I did. His story corroborates what you and Corporal Newkirk told me." Burkhalter leaned back in his chair. "Tell me something, Klink. When you and Hogan were invited by Gruppenfuhrer Freitag for dinner, how did he treat his aide, Manheim?"

"Very badly, Herr General. It was actually embarrassing," Klink remarked, remembering what Kinch had told him to say if asked. "I felt sorry for the poor man."

"What was your impression of Manheim, Klink? Did you think him capable of killing somebody?"

Klink finished his brandy. "Well, sir....I'd have to say yes. I mean, if you could have seen his face the way Gruppenfuhrer Freitag spoke to him. It was positively horrible. Why do you ask, sir?"

"I was just verifying something Colonel Hogan and others have told me." Burkhalter sighed. "Klink, you'll be pleased to know I have completed my investigation of this matter."

Klink allowed himself to smile nervously. "That's wonderful, Herr General. I kept wondering how long it...."

"Klink...." the General interrupted, annoyed. "...shut up and stop babbling."

"Yes, sir. I'm to shut up and stop babbling."

Burkhalter took another sip of brandy. "As I was saying. I have completed my investigation, and have come to the conclusion that Gruppenfuhrer Freitag came to Stalag 13 with the intent to make some kind of deal for himself with Colonel Hogan in exchange for money and passage out of Germany. And when he didn't get what he wanted, he shot Hogan with the intent of killing him and then killed his aide, Manheim, who he somehow found out was going to kill him. He then went about setting up Hogan to take the blame for everything. That way, his hands would stay clean and the Gestapo would be rid of Hogan."

"How diabolical!" Klink exclaimed.

"Only thing is we have not yet been able to locate the mysterious shooter who killed Freitag. I believe the shooter somehow got out of this camp undetected. But, we will find him."

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau all smiled at each other happily. They just might survive this mess.

"What about Corporal Newkirk, sir?"

"I haven't decided yet on his fate. Nor have I decided on the fate of Colonel Hogan either. I might still have both of them shot." Burkhalter finished his brandy. "I must think about it some more before I decide. But either way, Klink, I am taking Hogan's statement to him in the hospital after I leave here for him to sign. Is there any message you wish me to pass on to him?"

"No sir. General, did you hear that the hospital is releasing Colonel Hogan tomorrow? He'll be back in camp sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, Klink. I spoke with the hospital before I left my office. You are to confine Hogan to the barracks until I reach a decision. This way, we will know where both Hogan and Newkirk are in case I decide to have them both shot by your firing squad." Smiling, Burkhalter got to his feet and reached for his coat. Jumping up, Klink hurriedly grabbed the General's coat and held it allowing the General to slip into it. Burkhalter then put his cap on his head. "After I leave the hospital I'm heading back to Berlin." He saw Klink shivering and wilting under his eyes. "Relax, Klink. If I still decide to have both men shot, our troubles will be over and no-one will be the wiser."

"And if you decide they should live?" Klink asked nervously.

"Then they will become your problem, Klink." With that, Burkhalter opened the door and exited.

Kinch unplugged the coffee pot. He let out a deep breath. "I hope whatever's in that sealed envelope the Colonel had delivered to us for safekeeping will get Burkhalter to change his mind about the firing squad."

"Oui," added LeBeau, worried. "Because if it doesn't, we will have to get the Colonel and Newkirk out of Germany and quickly. Burkhalter won't waste any time ordering the firing squad once his mind's made up."

Carter swallowed hard. "If we have to get both of them out of Germany, what happens to us, then?" he asked quietly.

"Easy," said Kinch looking at him. "We close up shop and leave with them."

Carter nodded, understanding. He was still worried, but didn't bring it up.

"What about that sealed envelope Red Angel gave us?" asked LeBeau.

"Don't worry," said Kinch. "It's well hidden under the floorboard beneath the Colonel's desk. Nobody could find it no matter hard they try if there should be a barracks inspection."

The following day, Prust visited Hogan in his room for the last time. Before she went to work, Hilda had brought Hogan a clean khaki shirt as the one he had worn was stained with dried blood. Hogan finished buttoning his shirt when Prust walked in pushing a wheelchair.

"Your ride is here, Robert," he said with a smile.

"I can walk out the front door, Michael," Hogan replied, smirking. "Besides, I don't like wheelchairs anyway."

"Too bad. I told you, I am the senior officer here. And I say you will sit in this chair and be wheeled outside where a military ambulance will take you back to Stalag 13 or else."

The Colonel chuckled at the doctor pulling rank on him. He relented somewhat.

Hogan slipped on his bomber jacket and zipped it halfway up. He then put on his crush cap and pushed it back on his head. Sighing, he sat down in the wheelchair. "I'm at your mercy, Michael. Just don't expect me to let you outrank me should you come to Stalag 13."

Prust chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it, Robert." He pushed the wheelchair towards the door. Hogan held it open and allowed the wheelchair to be pushed through the door. As they passed by other hospital employees, Prust became just a doctor. "Colonel, when you return to camp, you will have to take it easy for two to three weeks. I will come to Stalag 13 once a week and check on your condition to see how you are doing. Any problems and I will have you returned to this hospital so fast you'll never know you had ever been discharged."

"I understand, doctor," Hogan replied, rolling his eyes. He clasped his hands in his lap and ignored the stares of some of the employees. "Besides, having defected to the Third Reich, I wouldn't want to upset my new comrades by getting readmitted again."

"But I understood that the other prisoners tried to kill you when they found out you defected, Colonel. I hope the Kommandant of Stalag 13 has at least taken some precautions to guarantee your safety once you return to camp?"

"I think he's assigned me several guards and a private room in his guest quarters until other arrangements can be made."

Once outside, Prust waited with Hogan for the military ambulance to pull up. He leaned forward so only Hogan could hear him.

"Take care of yourself, Robert. I will say a prayer for you and Corporal Newkirk."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The German military ambulance came through the front gates of Stalag 13 in the early afternoon. All the prisoners were excited because they knew the presence of the ambulance could only mean that the Colonel was back. The ambulance pulled to a stop in front of the Kommandantur. Klink and Schultz were outside to meet the ambulance. The prisoners crowded close to the vehicle but were kept a safe distance by other guards.

The driver and his assistant got out of the front of the vehicle and walked around to the back. The driver opened the door and climbed inside. He slid the stretcher with Hogan on it forward enabling the other man to grab one end of it. Together, they got the stretcher out of the vehicle.

"Schultz, escort these men to barracks two and make sure they put Colonel Hogan in his quarters."

Schultz saluted. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." He looked at the two men. "This way, gentlemen." Schultz trudged towards barracks two with the two men carrying the stretcher behind him. As the stretcher bearing Hogan passed, each prisoner snapped to attention and gave the Colonel his sharpest salute. Smiling weakly, Hogan returned their salutes. Then he saw Kinch, Carter and LeBeau standing near the barracks door also at attention. They too, saluted when Hogan approached. Smiling, he returned their salute. Schultz opened the door to the barracks and to Hogan's quarters. He had the two attendants transfer the Colonel to the lower bunk. Once relieved of their charge, the two attendants and Schultz left the barracks and allowed the prisoners to enter. Kinch, Carter and LeBeau entered Hogan's quarters and closed the door so they could be alone with the Colonel.

Hogan slowly sat up on his bunk and drew his knees up. He wrapped his arms around his drawn up legs. His men all started talking at once.

"Good to have you back, Colonel," said Kinch, smiling.

"You feel okay, sir?" asked Carter.

"We missed you, mon Colonel," added LeBeau.

Hogan held up a hand. "Good to be back," he said. "To be honest, I didn't think I'd make it this time."

"That goes for us too, Colonel," said Kinch. "We thought we'd lost you for sure this time. How do you feel?"

Hogan let out a deep breath. "A bit tired. Glad to be alive. Worried about Newkirk. How is he?"

"He's holding on barely," said LeBeau. "He's afraid he's not going to survive this time. It's rough watching him so depressed."

Hogan's eyes narrowed. "Kinch, did Red Angel deliver that sealed envelope I had sent here?"

"She did. I hid it under the floorboards beneath your desk," Kinch said with a smile.

Hogan smirked. "Kinch, you are a devious man."

"Thank you, Colonel. I'm honored."

Hogan then swung his legs off the bed, but sat on the edge. "First thing I need to do is see Newkirk and let him know I'm back and have a plan to get him out of the cooler and back in the barracks."

"That's gonna be difficult, Colonel," said LeBeau. "Klink's not letting anybody visit Newkirk. He even has a guard posted outside the cooler to keep people away. In fact, Burkhalter is still considering having you and Newkirk shot anyway. We heard him tell Klink that yesterday."

Hogan grinned. "Who said I'm gonna ask Klink's permission?" he said. "Tonight, after lights out, I'm gonna sneak in through the secret entrance and see him."

"Speaking of your plan, Colonel," added Carter. "Just what's in that sealed envelope the underground sent us?"

"That document, Carter, I hope will not only get Burkhalter to change his mind about having Newkirk shot, but will also have Klink allow Newkirk back into the barracks as a free man with everything swept under the rug, so to speak."

LeBeau suddenly grinned happily. "What would you like for lunch and dinner, Colonel? I will prepare whatever you wish to welcome you back. After nothing but hospital food for the last few days, you must be desperate for some gourmet cooking."

Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "LeBeau, I'll skip lunch. I need to get some sleep. But I'll leave the dinner menu to you. Just nothing heavy or rich for now. I couldn't handle it just yet."

"Oui, Colonel. I will surprise you then."

Hogan's face then became serious. "Fellas, I need to say something."

The men looked at each other. "Something wrong, Colonel?" asked Kinch, worried.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. You handled whatever was thrown at you with courage and I'm proud of all of you. I also want to thank you for what you did for me at the hospital with the guards and your visits, both scheduled and unscheduled. Even though I was in a coma, I could still hear everything that was said. And finally, Kinch, I want to say thank you to you especially for the way you handled things in my absence. You are the best second-in-command I could ask for. You kept this operation running smoothly and had to make difficult decisons. And as far as the assaults on Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg and Berlin, you did what you had to do. But, I am gonna miss old lovable Hochstetter dropping in unannounced. But again, you did what you had to do to save Newkirk. If he had gotten him to Gestapo headquarers in Hammelburg...." Hogan didn't finish.

"That's why we ordered the ambush, Colonel. We couldn't let Hochstetter get Newkirk to Gestapo headquarters. He would have killed him eventually. I just wish there had been another way. But we thought you were dead when we ordered the ambush."

"I know, I know. I'm not upset. As I said, you did what had to be done."

"As far as Gestapo headquarters in Berlin was concerned," explained LeBeau, "We couldn't take the chance Freitag didn't have information in his files on you and the Mahnattan Project."

"I know it was difficult. But nobody ever said the work we do would be easy. But all of you, including Newkirk, did what you felt was necessary to protect each other and the operation." His eyes suddenly narrowed. "So Newkirk really did kill Freitag?"

Kinch pursed his lips. "He did, Colonel. We saw through the open window when Freitag shot you in cold blood. After you were shot, as I said before, we all thought you were dead. We didn't know Newkirk had a pistol on him. He shot him through the open window saying that he didn't want Freitag to get away with killing you in cold blood and making it look like you came in there to kill him, even though we know you did."

"I'm sorry Newkirk shot and killed Freitag, but I can't damn him for his loyalty," said Hogan. "Oh, before I forget..." he reached inside his bomber jacket and pulled out a worn photo. "Carter, I believe this belongs to you." He handed Carter the photo the young sergeant had left at the hospital. "It was a lovely thing to do, Carter. Thank you. But I think you should keep this."

Carter took the photo from Hogan. "You're welcome, Colonel. I thought it would keep you company when we couldn't be there."

"And it did, Carter. I didn't feel so alone in that hospital anymore. It kept me company. And when I saw it, I knew I had to fight with everything I had to come back." He sighed. "I'm kinda tired right now. LeBeau, wake me when dinner's ready. I'm gonna take a nap right now."

"Oui, Colonel." The men started to leave when LeBeau suddenly paused. "Colonel, when do we produce that document to Burkhalter?"

"Tomorrow, LeBeau. Tonight I need to visit Newkirk and let him know I'm back and that he needs to hang in a bit longer. Then tomorrow, I'll have Klink call Burkhalter and get him here."

"I'll have to go with you, sir," said Kinch. "Klink told me he wants me to continue as Acting POW officer even after you're back until you've completely recovered. Said it'll be a week-to-week thing. He even paid me a compliement on how I'd been handling things in your absence."

Hogan laid down on his bunk. "Well deserved praise I'm sure." He clasped his hands behind his head. "Who knows, Kinch. I just might decide to have you keep the job permanently." He grinned mischeviously.

Kinch grinned back. "No thanks, Colonel. It's more fun watching you do it. I'll settle for the back-up role."

Newkirk lay on the bunk in his cell with his hands clasped behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling for the umpteenth time. He now knew every mark on the ceiling. He didn't move when he heard the sound of the concrete block being moved, and assumed it was either LeBeau or Carter. "Come to visit me, LeBeau? Or is it Carter?"

"It's neither," said a familar voice.

Stunned, Newkirk jumped up and spun around. A big smile broke out on his face when he spotted a smiling Colonel Hogan staring at him, dusting himself off.

"Gov'nor? When did you get back?"

"Earlier today," Hogan replied. He sat down on the bunk and motioned for Newkirk to sit beside him. "Newkirk, I'm here to tell you not to give up. I have a plan to not only get you released, but to have Klink allow you back in Stalag 13. All I ask is that you hang in just a bit longer."

Newkirk touched his commanding officer's arm to make sure he wasn't imagining what he was seeing. Satisfied, he looked into Hogan's face with eyes bright with unshed tears. "Forget about me, Colonel. Burkhalter's gonna have me shot. Maybe both of us. But don't worry, sir. I'll do my best to make sure he doesn't shoot you."

"I'm touched, Newkirk. But I don't want you sacrificing yourself on my behalf. I can get you out. Trust me. Promise me you won't give up. That's all I ask."

Newkirk shrugged noncommitedly. "If you say so, sir. I just don't want you to worry about me if things don't go the way you plan is all." He sighed. "Blimey, it's good to see you alive and well, Colonel. I thought for sure you were dead. That's why I killed that bloody bastard. I couldn't let him have everybody thinkin' you were a murderer. That and when he shot you in cold blood was just too much to take, Colonel. I couldn't let him get away with it. I hope you understand."

Hogan patted Newkirk's leg. "It's good to see you as well, Newkirk. I'm sorry I wasn't available to keep you from doing what you did. But, I do understand why you did what you felt you had to. And I don't blame you whatsoever. So far, Burkhalter has accepted that Freitag shot me because I wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know, and then shot Manheim when he found out he was gonna kill him. Also, he believes that Manheim wasn't acting alone and an unknown assailant shot and killed Freitag and you picked up the gun after the shooting. I just have to drive home the final point and Burkhalter will have no choice but to rescind his decision."

"Don't blame yourself, Colonel. If I had to do it again, I'd still kill that bloody bastard after what he did to you. You might not want to hear me say that, but that's the way I feel. Sorry if you're disappointed in me."

Hogan's eyes misted over. He paused to let himself regain his composure. "I could never be disappointed in any of my men. Never. And I do understand how you feel, Newkirk. I do. If the situation had been different, I probably would have done the same thing." Hogan checked his watch. "I'd better get going. Tomorrow I'm gonna have Klink send for Burkhalter. If things go the way I plan, you could be back in the barracks by end of the day tomorrow."

Just then they both heard footsteps of someone coming in their direction. Hogan quickly crawled through the opening and slid the stone back in place. When he got back to the barracks, LeBeau had a small feast awaiting him. There was a small green salad with oil and vinegar dressing, and because Hogan couldn't handle anything rich or spicy just yet, LeBeau also had a beef broth prepared. Hogan enjoyed and ate everything. After dinner, he sat at the table and sipped a cup of coffee. His mind was on tomorrow.

The following morning after roll call, which Hogan participated in so that his men could see he was feeling better, he had Kinch ask Klink when was General Burkhalter coming to Stalag 13. Klink didn't know. Kinch then informed him Hogan needed to see both him and Burkhalter, and as a courtesy, could he phone the General and have him come today. It was important to Hogan that he come. Hogan needed to discuss Newkirk's situation with him face-to-face. Klink just wanted this entire mess to go away. Kinch told him Hogan promised it would if he could speak with both of them today. Mulling it over, Klink promised Kinch he would call the General immediately.

Kinch, smiling, returned to the bench where Hogan, Carter and LeBeau were sitting and told Hogan Klink promised he would contact Burkhalter and ask him to come to camp with the promise that this entire mess would be over after today. Smiling, Hogan patted his inside jacket pocket where he had placed the sealed envelope after removing it from where Kinch had hidden it.

"Now we wait," Hogan remarked with a grin. "Kinch, as you are acting POW officer, you'll have to accompany me to Klink's office when Burkhalter gets here. I'd rather handle it myself and not have any of you involved, but until Klink transfers the Senior POW duties back to me, you'll have to accompany me. Hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, Colonel," the radioman replied with a grin. "In fact, I think I'm probably gonna enjoy watching you make Klink and Burkhalter squirm."

Hogan chuckled. "I just hope you're not disappointed, Kinch. You know how I hate to flop on opening night of a performance at Stalag 13."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau were seated on the bench outside the barracks. Hogan, his arms wrapped around himself, was leaning against the barracks wall. They were watching Burkhalter's staff car drive through the front gates. The car stopped in front of Klink's office. Schultz opened the passenger door and saluted Burkhalter as he stepped out of the back seat. He then marched up the steps into Klink's office. Hogan motioned for his men to follow him into his office where LeBeau plugged in the coffee pot.

Klink, smiling nervously, got to his feet and helped General Burkhalter out of his coat. He hung up the general's coat and cap. "I'm glad you could come, General Burkhalter."

"This better be important, Klink," Burkhalter growled. "I cancelled a lunch at Berchtesgarden to come here."

"It is, Herr General," Klink said nervously. "The acting Senior POW officer, Sergeant Kinchloe, says that Colonel Hogan insisted on speaking with you and that it was important."

"Have you confined Hogan to the barracks, Klink?" Burkhalter asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, sir," Klink lied. "I did it right after roll call this morning. By the way, Herr General, have you reached a decision about Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk?"

"Yes, I have, Klink. I have decided that both Hogan and Newkirk are to be shot by firing squad three days from today."

Hogan and his men were stunned into silence at what they heard. LeBeau, Carter and Kinch all looked at their commanding officer who seemed to turn pale at the news.

"But Herr General, is that really necessary?" asked Klink. "I mean, what is to be gained by shooting the two of them?"

"Only that afterwards, this entire mess can be put behind us finally."

"But Colonel Hogan insists he wants to speak with you."

Burkhalter chuckled. "Why not? It might prove interesting to hear Hogan beg for his and Newkirk's lives before they are both shot. Have him and Sergeant Kinchloe brought to your office at once, Klink."

"Yes, sir," Klink replied nervously. "Schuuullltttzzz!"

The door opened and upon entering, Schultz saluted. "Herr Kommandant. Herr General. Sergeant Schultz reporting as ordered."

Burkhalter looked at the heavy guard with an amused face. "Schultz, I want you to bring Colonel Hogan and the Acting POW officer, Sergeant Kinchloe, to Klink's office at once!"

"Jawohl, Herr General!" Schultz replied, saluting. He spun around and exited.

Carter unplugged the coffee pot. He looked at his Colonel. Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache was forming. Finally, after a long minute, Hogan sighed and looked at his men.

"Kinch, be ready to come to Klink's office with me. This plan has to work or Newkirk and I are in serious trouble."

LeBeau sighed. "Colonel, we discussed this before you were released from the hospital. We decided if it came to this, we, Carter, Kinch and myself, would get you and Newkirk out of Germany and then close up shop and follow right behind you."

Hogan swallowed the lump in his throat. He let out a deep breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "LeBeau, if this plan doesn't work, get Newkirk out of the cooler and then all of you get yourselves out of Germany quickly. I'll buy you as much time as I can."

"Don't ask us to leave you behind, Colonel," said Carter, upset. "We can't and we won't do it."

"Carter's right, mon Colonel," said LeBeau. "If you stay, we stay. If we go, you're coming with us. And that's final."

"Look, I don't have time to argue with you. You're to follow my orders if it becomes necessary. Understood?"

LeBeau sighed wearily. "Oui, Colonel. We understand."

Just then the door to Hogan's quarters opened and Schultz walked in.

Hogan glanced at him. "What do you want, Schultz? We're kinda busy."

"Busy? Busy doing what?" asked the rotund guard.

"You interrupted a meeting of the escape committee," Hogan replied innocently.

Schultz chuckled. "Jolly joker. Colonel Hogan, you and Sergeant Kinchloe are wanted in the Kommandant's office by General Burkhalter right away."

Hogan sighed wearily. He patted his inner jacket pocket. "Let's go, Kinch," he said. As he, Kinch and Schultz left, Hogan glanced over his shoulder at LeBeau and Carter. "Remember what I said," Hogan remarked. He closed the door behind him.

Carter looked at the closed door for a minute before he glanced at the Frenchman. "What do we do if the Colonel's plan doesn't work. I mean, he did give us a direct order."

LeBeau shook his head. "I don't care what order he gave. We almost lost the Colonel when that Bosche shot him. If worst comes to wost, I'll drag the Colonel out of Germany on my back."

"You mean you'd disobey a direct order?"

"Carter, we just got Colonel Hogan back. I'll be dammed if we're going to lose him again, perhaps permanently, to a firing squad."

Schultz opened the door to Klink's office with Kinch and Hogan following. Schultz saluted. "Herr Kommandant. Herr General. Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Kinchloe reporting as ordered."

Klink and Burkhalter both saluted the rotund sergeant. "Thank you, Schultz," Burkhalter said. "You are dismissed."

"Jawohl, Herr General." Schultz saluted again and left the office quickly.

Hogan and Kinch both saluted. "Thank you for agreeing to speak with me, General. Kommandant," said Hogan. "Uh....before we begin, can I ask if you've reached a decision regarding your investigation, General?"

"Yes I have," Burkhalter smirked. "Hogan, both you and Corporal Newkirk are to be shot by firing squad in three days from today. However, I will enjoy listening to you beg for your life and for the life of Corporal Newkirk."

Hogan sighed. "May I sit down, General? Kommandant?"

"But of course, Hogan. Please have a seat. Whatever you want," said Burkhalter, still smiling evilly. "Now Hogan, what did you want to speak with me about?"

Hogan let out a deep breath. "Well, for one, General. You might want to change you mind about the firing squad for myself and Newkirk."

"And why would I want to do that, Hogan?"

"Well, sir, I suppose you've already informed your superiors in Berlin of the results of your investigation and turned over the signed statements of myself, Corporal Newkirk, Colonel Klink, and anybody else you might have questioned. Am I correct?"

"You are. So what?" asked Burkhalter, curious now as to what Hogan was up to.

"And your ruling, if I understand it correctly, is that Freitag shot me and then shot his aide, Manheim, and that an unknown assailant, probably hired by Manheim, shot and killed Freitag. Is that correct?"

"That is correct. Exactly what are you getting at, Hogan?"

"Only this, General," Hogan reached into his inner jacket pocket and removed the sealed envelope. Ripping it open, he unfolded the letter-sized paper inside and handed it to Burkhalter who took it and began to read. His eyes suddenly bulged and his face turned red with anger. He glared at Hogan.

"What is the meaning of this outrage, Hogan?" he snarled. "You wouldn't dare."

Hogan then removed a pen from inside his jacket pocket and held it out to Burkhalter. "Yes I would, General. You and Klink will both sign that agreement which states you and the Kommandant agree to dismiss any charges against Newkirk, agree that Newkirk is released from the cooler and allowed to return to the barracks a free man, and there will be no firing squad. Also, this matter will then be swept under the rug so to speak, and the case closed, or I will compromise both your postions with your superiors in Berlin."

Klink stared in stunned shock. "Hogan, you can't be serious? You expect me and General Burkhalter to sign this piece of paper?"

"I do, Kommandant. You see, you haven't a leg to stand on either. You will order Newkirk released from the cooler and drop any charges against him, and allow him to return to the barracks a free man, or I will also compromise your position. And both you and the General will more than likely be investigated by Berlin and either you both will be shot by firing squard, or there will be snowflakes in both your futures. Now, who wants to be the first to sign?" He held up his pen, twirling it in his fingers.

"You wouldn't dare, Hogan!" fumed Burkhalter angrily.

"Yes I would dare, General. You see, I have nothing to lose by compromising your postion and that of the Kommandant here. Also, I am the only survivng witness in this fiasco. So you see, you really have no choice in the matter. I'm the only one who knows what happened here. But the two of you have a lot to lose. However, if you both sign this agreement, I give you my word that I will not only back your ruling, General, and not compromise your position, but where you're concerned, Kommandant, you will also have my assurances I will back you as well."

Burkhalter and Klink both looked at each other. Burkhalter snatched the pen from Hogan's hand and scrawled his signature on the agreement. He then handed the pen to Klink who hesitated to take it.

"Klink, you will sign this agreement and that's an order! Understood?!"

Klink slowly took the pen and hastily signed his name to the document. Hogan then took the pen and the document from Klink, and put both back inside his inner jacket pocket. "I assure both of you, gentlemen, that this document will never see the light of day unless one of you decides to violate it. And whoever violates this agreement, both of you will suffer. But as long as you both adhere to it, I guarantee to back you both with my assurances and testimony. Also, this issue is never to be mentioned again by anybody."

Burkhalter got to his feet. He snatched his cap and coat and put on his coat. "Klink, I have changed my mind about the firing squad. You will release Corporal Newkirk from the cooler immediately and allow him to return to the barracks with no charges against him. Also, we will never discuss this matter again, and will consider the matter closed. Do you understand?"

Klink nodded silently as he slowly got up. "I understand, General Burkhalter," he said. "I'll see to it at once that Newkirk is released immediately. Also, Hogan, you are no longer confined to the barracks."

"Thank you, Kommandant. Thank you General."

Burkhalter had his hand on the doorknob of Klink's office and glared at Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, it seems I underestimated you. I will have to trust you will keep that document we signed tucked away?"

"Most definitely, General. Nobody will ever see it unless...." Hogan didn't finish.

"I assure you, Hogan, that there will be no reasons to reveal that document, will there Klink?" Burkhalter's eyes shifted from Hogan to Klink.

"No, sir. There will not be any reson at all." Klink saluted the General.

Burkhalter sneered at Hogan again and stormed out of the office, slamming the door.

Hogan let out the deep breath he'd been holding. He grinned at Kinch who grinned at his commanding officer. They both looked at Klink who slowly sat back down behind his desk. He rubbed his forehead.

"Hogan, I can't believe what you did. How could you do that to General Burkhalter and to me?"

Hogan sighed. "It wasn't easy, Kommandant," he said. "But I didn't feel it was right Newkirk and I be shot by firing squad just to keep from compromising Burkhalter's position. This way, I get what I want which is Newkirk released from the cooler and allowed back in the barracks with no charges against him, and neither he or I will be shot. And you and the General get what both of you want which is that as I am the only witness to a multiple shooting and two deaths, I agree to back both of you should any questions arise." Hogan got up slowly. "Now, Kommandant, do you think you could have Schultz release Newkirk from the cooler?"

"Schuuullltttzzz!" Klink yelled. Schultz walked into the office and saluted.

"Herr Kommandant. Sergeant Schultz reporting."

"Yes, Schultz. You are to release Corporal Newkirk from the cooler immediately, and allow him to return to the barracks. Also, Colonel Hogan is no longer confined to the barracks effective immediately."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. Herr Kommandant, did something happen while the General was here?"

"I'll tell you later, Schultz. Now, just do what I told you."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. Hogan, you and Sergeant Kinchloe are dismissed." Klink saluted both men.

Hogan and Kinch saluted before accompanying Schultz to the cooler and waited as Schultz unlocked the cell door. Newkirk hesitated.

"Something happen, Schultz?" he asked, nervously.

"Jawohl. You have been ordered released by the Kommandant, and are permitted to return to barracks two."

Newkirk stared at Schultz and then looked at Hogan and Kinch. "What's he talking about?"

"You're free, Newkirk," Kinch said. "The Colonel's plan worked. Neither you or he are gonna be shot and the case is closed."

"Gov'nor? Is this for real?"

"C'mon home, Newkirk," Hogan said with a smile. "Both of us are free finally. Burkhalter rescinded his order to have us both shot and ordered your release. There are no charges against you whatsoever."

Newkirk smiled broadly for the first time in days. He walked out of the cell and headed back to the barracks with Kinch and his commanding officer. All three were smiling with relief that the nightmare was finally over.

Two days later London received a message in morse code. The operator taking the message looked over her shoulder after the message ended.

"Colonel Wembley, we've received a coded message from Nimrod."

"I say lieutenant, it's about bloody time. What does he say?"

"According to Nimrod, sir, the situation at Stalag 13 has been resolved and Papa Bear's organization is back in business."

"Excellent, lieutenant. Send a reply to Nimrod that his message was received and acknowledged. And tell Nimrod, good show and good work."

"Yes, sir, Colonel." She began tapping out Wembley's response in code.

In Berlin, Burkhalter shut down the transmitter and lowered the wall panel that concealed it from prying eyes. Picking up his decanter of expensive brandy, he proceeded to pour himself a glass. Raising the glass, Burkhalter congratulated himself on a job well done at Stalag 13. Then he drained his glass, smacked his lips and smiled. Freitag's shooting of Colonel Hogan and his own subsequent death nearly ruined everything. Even having to sign that document Hogan had prepared was of no consequence to him. In fact, to him, it was a small price to pay to have Papa Bear's team back together and his operation running again. It was definitely a job well done indeed. He poured himself another glass of brandy.

**THE END**


End file.
